Les Soeurs du Chaos
by Les Anges Tarees du CHUT
Summary: 5 auteuses se font embarquées à Poudlard. Pourquoi tout le monde réagit si bizarrement à qui elles sont? Destin du monde sorcier en danger. Grande Complicités entre filles au passé douloureux. Combats. Dark. HPSB et romances des auteurs
1. Chapter 1

aTitre: DDP – Débarquement de Déjantées à Poudlard!

Auteur: Killis, MoiraSerpyGriffy, ADvsAV, FunnyGirl et Caromadden donc les Anges Tarées du CHUT

Bêta: Ben on se corrige les unes les autres (on fait quand même milles relecture; D)

Pairing: MM/SS (Killis: mdr!) SK/RL, NF/LM, AD/DM et /LV peut-être HP/SB

Warnings : Dark Harry, Dark Folles, lemons et scènes violentes! (Lemon mixtes!)

Spoilers : Ben Sirius est pas mort (faut caser 'Ry les filles!) et Dumby non plus

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : ben JKRowling bien évidement mais l'intrigue est à nous 5! Et nos personnages de tarées aussi! Qui nous représentes!

**Personnages:** Némésis --- Killis; Siana --- MoiraSerpyGriffy; Monica --- Caromadden; Ambre --- FunnyGirl

Résumer :

**Narratrice:** Bienvenue dans ce pays anciennement nommé la terre des légendes avant que…

Ambre: Ce n'est pas un cours d'histoire!

Narratrice: Oui. Ahem. Dans un pays connu dans le mode entier, l'Irlande. Dans ce pays un centre spécial fut construit pour accueillir des jeunes gens venant de partout dans le monde, dans l'espoir de guérir d'une maladie appelé souvent « La Démence..» (Siana: La déjantée mania! Ca pèterai encore plus! Ambre: Arf ce n'est pas un nom assez médical! Monica: C'est pas sensée être moi la studieuse au juste? )

Le CHUT (Centre d'Hospitalisation pour personne Uniquement Tarés) tenait dans ces lieux 5 auteuses de Fanfictions récemment internée…

Siana: Oh c'est bon! On y peut rien si les lecteurs nous ont cataloguées irrécupérables! De toute manière j'ai toujours dit que j'étais légèrement plus déjantée que la moyenne! Mais je vous jure qu'on va le faire péter cet asile! Il ne va pas tenir! Nous 5 dans la place, l'asile il dégage!

Némésis: Oui, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut nous si les lecteurs ils nous trouvent pas très nettes? Rien! Puis comme le dis Sia' nous sommes à la base pas très calmes et normales … on s'est juste rencontrée et là quelqu'un a porté plainte pour Folie aigue et nous voici ici, c'est tout.

Ambre qui s'occuper tranquillement à se faire les ongles: Asile? On n'est pas en club de vacance là? Quoi que ce soit à peu près pareil, vu ce qu'on fait ici…_Recommence à jouer avec son fouet… _

Monica qui regarde la télévision:En faite nous ne sommes pas dans un club de vacance désolée de te faire de la peine Ambre. C'est un club pour sportif voyons! L'ÉQUIPE D'ITALIE! ILS ONT GAGNÉ LA COUPE DU MONDE! Se met à faire la makareina.

Siana: Bah! Je ne suis pas foot de toute manière. Bon ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là! Tu fous quoi la narratrice!

Narratrice: J'essaye de faire mon boulot mais vous ne connaissez pas la politesse! Vous arrêtez pas de me coupez! Vous me gonflez! J'en ai… (La narratrice tombe soudain dans les pommes. Derrière elle se tient se tenait Monica sa poêle à frire levé. Et autour du coup de la Narratrice on pouvait voir le fouet de Ambre.)

Némésis: Putain Merci les filles! Elle commençait à me saouler grave!

Monica et Ambre: De rien! On l'a fait avec plaisir!

Siana: Bon ben, je crois qu'on va se passer de narratrice. Que la fic commence!

**Prologue: **

Au tréfonds des ténèbres, perdu dans un endroit que vous, misérable mortel, n'oseriez jamais affronter, et encore moins explorer de votre plein gré, se tenaient cinq ombres. Silencieuses, mystérieuses et uniques, elles attendaient leurs heures, tout comme leur congénères. Déesse des enfers, princesses du mal, elles se ressemblent, mais peuvent pourtant être tellement différentes. D'un bout à l'autre de cet endroit maléfique, elles…

«Tu me passes le sac de chips» demanda Monica.

Bon… D'accord, maintenant on commence pour de vrai.

Dans un petit bourg d'Irlande, en pleine Campagne, parmi les vaches et les moutons, vivait une communauté bien à part. Les gens dits «Fous» ou «Inaptes à vivre en société» qui étaient regroupé dans un seul bâtiment. Cet institut psychiatrique était nommé le CHUT, abréviation de «Centre Hospitalié pour personnes Uniquement Tarées». Sa façade était blanche, comme tout les hôpitaux, les fenêtres n'étaient pas obstruées par des barreaux, le parc regorgeait de plantes et d'animaux de toutes sortes. Mais l'hôpital était par contre entouré d'un large mur d'enceinte, recouvert de fils barbelés, regorgeant de caméra de surveillance. L'unique moyen d'entrée était un immense portail automatique surveillait par deux gardiens armées et des caméras. Mais quel était le moyen de sortie? Me direz vous. Et bien il n'y en avait pas. Tel était la règle du CHUT: Une fois rentrée personne n'en sort car votre cas est désespéré. Même les médecins et infirmière ne pouvait en sortir!

Dans cette prison paradisiaque se trouvait, parmi les différents patients, 5 personnes, 5 jeunes filles pour être plus précis. Celles-ci étaient d'anciennes écrivaines de fic jugées plongées irrécupérablement dans la folie par leurs lecteurs. Les lecteurs les avaient alors dénoncés aux CHUT qui les avaient kidnappées pour les envoyer dans cet enfer. Sans rien comprendre les 5 jeunes filles qui se connaissaient déjà, elles s'étaient en effet contactées par MSN, s'étaient retrouvées et reconnu dans le parc du CHUT et ne s'était dès lors plus quitté. Leur rêves était de ce tailler de cet infâme lieu. Car, contrairement aux autres patients, elles ne se plaisaient pas dans cet institut! Elles n'avaient aucun moyen d'accéder à Internet, et leurs contacts avec un ordinateur étaient limités à une heure maximum. Une règle drastique pour ces pauvres auteuses qui ne pouvaient se passer d'ordinateurs. Mais cette règle était, soi-disant, pour leur bien. L'ordinateur ayant été jugé comme l'outil ayant aggravé leur folie potentielle, empêchant de ce fait tout moyen pouvant les rendre « à la normale». Heureusement les 5 jeunes filles étaient là pour s'épauler. Sinon nul doute quelles auraient gravement atteinte à leur vie.

La plus âgée des 5 jeunes filles, qui avaient respectivement 17, 16 et 15 ans, se prénommait Siana Khajit elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui lui arrivaient aux milieu du dos avec de beaux yeux améthystes qui avaient toujours eu le don de perturbé les chercheur de l'institut par leur couleur aussi bien intense qu'inhabituelle.

Sa «jumelle» de cœur, Némésis Franz, la plus jeune des 5 amies, elle, avait de sublime cheveux noir et crollés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins et des yeux bleu profond et sombre, parsemés d'étincelles argentées. Elle était la plus petite du groupe de par sa taille et possédait une allure étrange contrastant entre la fragilité et la fierté, l'air hautain.

L'une d'elle, celle qui possédait la fascination des fouets, Ambre Desanges, avait des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges et ses yeux avaient une couleur marron très claire, presque orangée. Elles s'habillaient toujours en noir, tout comme Némésis, la plupart du temps du moins.

Une autre, aimante folle de la nature, Monica Madden, avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bruns roux et les yeux noisette avec du vert kaki également.

La dernière, _Ad était Brune avec des mèches plus sombre et possédait de magnifiques yeux azur. (En attendant quoi). _

Elles avaient toutes les 5 été mises dans la même chambre et dormaient présentement dans une sensation de sérénité rare pour leur groupe survolté. Ce fut le tiltement (Breveté Killis;D) d'un réveil qui les firent toutes se lever, d'assez bonne humeur pour une fois. La seule a restée profondément endormie fut _AD_, quoi de plus normal, la jeune fille était tombée dans un profond coma suite à l'une de leur machination dites «Bizarres» par les responsables du centre. Elle était en vérité dans cet état dans le but de se séparer de son encombrante petite voix sarcastique nommée «AV».

«Salut les filles.» Lança joyeusement Siana en se redressant vivement de son lit avant de remettre les draps correctement.

«Kikou Sia'» lui répondit distraitement Monica en attrapant ses vêtements pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, «Je crois que Némésis dors encore» ajouta-t-elle en rigolant doucement devant leur petite sœur encore pelotonnée dans ses couvertures.

«Hey, réveille toi ma puce…» Lui dit gentiment l'aînée des filles. «On doit toutes se doucher, puis aller déjeuner vite si on veut qu'il nous reste encore quelque chose à manger. De plus, j'ai quelque chose à te racontée qui va te plaire j'en suis sure.»

Tout de suite la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se précipita également dans la salle de bain commune sous les rires d'Ambre, qui, elle choisissait méticuleusement ses vêtements parmi la pile de noir qu'elle possédait.

Elles s'apprêtèrent assez rapidement, toutes habillées en noir, leur couleur de prédilection, avec quelques soupçons d'autres couleurs, mais toujours assez sombre. Elles s'attablèrent, comme de coutume, à la table la plus éloignée sous l'œil vigilent des docteurs du centre CHUT, celle près de la fenêtre, où Monica entendait souvent de doux murmures lui parler, chose dont plus personne ne s'inquiétait.

Les jeunes filles se servirent abondamment en couques, au chocolat, à la crème et aux raisins, en tartines et en choco avant d'entamer leur discutions.

«Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit dans la chambre, il se trouve que j'ai fais un rêve très étrange! Nous étions toutes les 5 dans un grand château, nous étions comme tout ces gens et donc plus personnes ne nous traitait de folles, ils avaient aussi des choses peu communes qui leur arrivait, ils faisait de la …» Commença Siana t dans un chuchotti rapide, visiblement très excitée par tout cela.

« … Magie» Finit Monica sous l'acquiescement ébahit de l'aînée, «Oui, moi aussi j'en ai rêvée,» S'expliqua-t-elle. «C'était fabuleux vraiment, et en arrière, comme un bruit de fond on entendait une sorte de …»

«… Chanson! Oui, moi aussi j'ai vu tout cela!» S'extasia Ambre. «Ca rimait et sa donnait la prédiction d'un grand évènement, mais je me souviens pas exactement ce que ça disait.» rajouta-t-elle penaude sous les haussement d'épaules de ses camarades.

«Oui, mon non plus je ne me souviens pas de ce que ça disait, ni de ça, ni du nom de cet endroit d'ailleurs» Concéda Siana.

«Poudlard.»

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent rapidement vers leur cadette en la regardant assez étrangement.

«Qu'as-tu dis, amour?» Lui demanda Ambre

«J'ai dis que ce lieu s'appelait Poudlard.» Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. «D'ailleurs J'ai très envie d'y aller!» S'extasia-t-elle.

Les cinq filles remirent leurs questions à plus tard et commencèrent à sortir du réfectoire pour aller regarder le match à la télé, sous les suppliques de Monica. Quand celle-ci fit brusquement demi-tour et partit en courant vers la cuisine, face aux regards ahuris de Siana et Némésis qui parlait avec Ambre.

«Je le savais, je le savais» S'écriait-elle

«Tu te répètes!» Soupira Némésis qui suivait la jeune sportive, qui elle continuait sa course, suivit de ses 3 sœurs de coeur mais pas de sang.

«Monica, mais tu nous fais quoi là!» Lui demanda Siana.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux et Némésis jeta des regards froids et hautin aux opportuns, les défiant silencieusement de faire un pas dans leur direction, ou de même oser poser une seule question.

«Non, mais vous regardez quoi? Hey les fous, Y'a rien a voir ici!» Rétorqua-t-elle calmement en fusillant les gens du regard.

Elles atteignirent enfin la cuisine où Monica s'était mis en devoir de fouiller les différents placards qui contenaient aussi bien des produits cuisinier que des produits chimiques et médicaux. Ambre s'approcha de Monica qui sortait plusieurs produits de chimie.

«M, tu fais quoi?»

La brunette se tourna vers ses amies qui la fixaient.

«Vous vous souvenez de notre rêve étrange?» Demanda-t-elle accompagnant ses paroles de gestes amples et rendus saccadés par l'excitation

Siana hocha la tête en même temps que Némésis, tandis que Ambre ne répondait pas, encore perplexe par rapport à la situation.

«J'ai trouvée le moyen de nous rendre là-bas» s'écria Monica joyeuse.

«Quoi?» s'écrièrent les trois autres filles.

Monica retourna à ses produits sans un regard pour ses sœurs de coeur. Si elle se serait tournée vers Ambre et Siana, elle aurait découvert les airs septiques que les filles lui jetaient.

«Je prend ceci et le rajoute à ça» murmura elle, concentrée sur sa mixture, à l'évidence la regrettée auteuse avait trop lue de fictions pour son propre bien …

«Tu es sur de ce que tu fais?» Questionna Némésis les sourcils froncés.

«Bien sur voyons» soupira Monica en continuant le mélange.

Elle était penché au dessus de la casserole et psalmodiait des paroles incohérentes, pendant que les trois autres formaient un demi cercle autour d'elle, faisant des gestes bizarres.

«Mais aller! Vous devez parler avec moi!» S'écria-t-elle à l'adresse des trois jeunes filles.

Celles-ci se jetèrent des regards inquiets, pas très sûr.

-Bien. Nous te faisons confiances. Allez les filles! On fait comme pour un rituel! On bouge nos corps et on chantonne! S'exclama, enthousiaste, Siana.

Chacune s'exprima dans une langue différente qui ressurgissait du plus profond de leur mémoire et chantonnait doucement.

La solution commença à siffler et lancer des volutes de fumer et Ambre lâcha un cri avant de pousser les filles par terre. Un gros boum se fit entendre et une partit du CHUT explosa. En fait il ne restait que le parc ou heureusement toutes les personnes habitant l'établissement c'étaient réfugiés. C'est qu'ils se doutaient de puis longtemps qu'avec celles là dans les parages tout pouvait exploser!

Quand les filles ouvrirent les yeux elles s'aperçurent qu'elles se trouvaient tout à coup dans une immense salle où était dressés 4 longues tables et où dîner de nombreux adolescents vêtus de drôles de...

-OUIIIIIIIIII ! J'vous avais dit qu'on réussirait à arriver ici ! s'écria Monica en sautant de joie.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite tant attendue de notre histoire ! Elle devait être publié hier soir mais ce FFnet de malheur a pas voulez prendre le document. (Moïra: Nom d'un chien j'ai passé 2h a essayer de l'envoyer! J'ai fait une crise de nerf à la fin!) Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que le prologue !

Voici la réponse à la review anonyme.

typhi 

bon alors le seul mot qui me vient a l'esprit est...bizarre. Et j'adore. :-) . c'est trop cool, le CHUT trop bien. A+ pour le suite

Moïra : Bizarre. Vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre ! Lolllll ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre cette remarque ! Et bien merci d'adorer ! Comme tu peux le voir voici la suite !

Caro : Moira… Arrête… Désolée Typhi, faut pas s'occuper d'elle… En faite, elle est un peu folle, mais chut ! Faut pas le dire…

J'ai vraiment écrit sa… Avec le Chut et tout… mdrrrrr

Funny : Moira vraiment, t'es désespérante (Argh je dis ça alors que j'ai pensé la même chose il me manque une case! XD) Enfin bref, si cela te semble bizarre c'est parce que ça l'est effectivement ! Et puis venant de 4 (pour le moment ! car quand Ad sera là…) auteurs déjantées en manque de pilules et de calmants, il faut pas t'attendre à autre chose ! J'espère que la suite te plaira…

Killis : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. On y bosse comme des malades et s'amusant tout plein :D, on fait milles versions avant de publier XD ! Sinon le fais qu'on s'adore toutes (prend les 3 autres auteuses dans ses bras pour un big câlin), je crois est une des raisons qui donne ça agréable à lire :D

Maintenant c'est l'heure de lire la fic ! Lol ! N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas a gauche, vous savez le Go, à la fin de votre lecture !

Désolé pour ceux qui recevront deux fois une alerte mais nous nous sommes aperçus de quelques erreurs. Nous les avons donc corrigé avant de reposter.

* * *

DDP chapitre 1 

« Trouillarde ! » S'exclama Némésis en faisant face à Ambre « T'as gueulée comme une possédée miss chérie. » Continua-t-elle goguenarde.

« N'importe quoi ! C'était parce que la fumée avait pris la forme d'un lapin ! » Cria-t-elle, véhémente, en retour « Et tout le monde sait que j'ai peur des lapins. » Finit-elle dans un murmure inaudible alors que ses trois amies riaient de bon cœur et qu'elle frissonnait de dégoût.

Monica se mit à tourner sur elle-même en admirant tout ce qui l'entourait. Après quelques minutes, elle s'aperçu finalement que les conversations avaient laisser place au silence.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses sœurs de cœurs…

Ambre et les deux autres la regardaient la bouche entrouverte, étonnée de voir leur amie si euphorique alors qu'elle venait clairement de faire un exploit, après tout on ne pouvait pas réellement se projeter dans ce Poudlard, ce n'était qu'un rêve … Non ?

« Tu as vraiment réussit. Je n'y crois pas ! Cet endroit existe vraiment et tu as réussi à nous y emmenez ! Non, non je dois rêver. Choupi ? Pince moi s'il te plait. » Murmura Siana.

« D'accord Sia'. » Némésis la pinça allégrement.

« Aie ! Putain ! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller aussi fort ! En tout cas on ne rêve pas ! Waouh c'est trop fort ! » Siana se mit alors à sauter comme une dingue.

« Incroyable » Souffla Némésis « Tu te rend comptes ! T'as réussi à nous amener ici avec une drôle de mixture du premier coup ! Bonjour la maîtresse de potions, je te vois bien nous concocter des jolis poisons. » Continua-t-elle toute guillerette

Monica leur fit un énorme sourire avant de regarder le plafond. Un gros point noir semblait grossir à vue d'œil.

« Non mais, regardez ! » dit-elle en leur pointant le dit plafond.

Le point noir grossi, grossi, jusqu'à arriver à toute allure sur Monica. Celle-ci lâcha un cri en recevant quelque chose de gros, dur et relativement lourd sur elle. Elle en eu le souffle coupé mais tomba tout de même avec une certaine grâce sur le sol parfaitement nettoyé.

« Monica ! » S'écrièrent Némésis et Siana en même temps.

Ambre se précipita à ses côtés et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle venait de reconnaître la 'chose' qui avait écrasé Monica et l'avait mise K.O

« Les filles, regardez ! » Souffla-t-elle ébahie.

« Mais, mais… » Balbutia Némésis.

« C'est AD ! » S'écria joyeusement Siana. « Tu vois Monica fallais pas se moquer de sa nuisette ! Elle t'avait dit qu'elle se vengerait ! »

Monica se mit à tousser et à virer au bleu.

« Non, mais enlever là de sur moi ! Nom d'un chien ! Je promet de plus rien dire sur sa nuisette, mais sortez moi de là !»

Les autres filles, tentant d'étouffer leur fou rire face à la drôle de posture de Monica, se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer à sa demande. Après avoir pousser sur le côté Ad le plus doucement possible, Monica se releva enfin tout en marmonnant des injures à l'encontre d'une fille trop sadique même dans le coma. Puis elle épousseta son habit de foot.

« C'est des moldues » S'écria subitement un jeune homme noir…

Curieux et enthousiaste, il se leva de sa table et s'approcha d'elles tranquillement.

« Tu joues au Foot ? » Questionna-t-il, fébrile. Monica hocha de la tête, pas très sur d'elle sur ce coup là.

« Cool j'adore aussi. » S'exclama le jeune noir. Ils entamèrent alors une conversation sur le foot.

« - Hum, c'est pas le moment de parle foot ! Et n'embraye surtout pas sur la coupe du monde Monica ! » Coupa Ambre, toujours un peu ronchonne d'avoir crier de peur en croisant les bras. Quoi ! C'était pas sa faute si elle avait été traumatisée par des lapins quand elle était toute petite !

Siana tourna son regard vers une table un peu plus surélever que les autres où trônait (Funny : Argh c'est à cause de vos conneries que je met ça maintenant ! XD) des personnes plus âgées que les autres, pendant que Némésis se contentait de garder la tête haute en regardant d'un air méprisant ceux qui osaient la dévisager et Monica et Ambre s'amusaient à se chambrer.

« Hum hum... » (Nan c'est pas Ombrage ! )

Les filles se tournèrent en parfait synchronisme vers l'émetteur de ce fameux son pour découvrir un homme barbu, à l'âge avancé, portant une longue robe bleu avec des étoiles qui changeait de toutes les couleurs.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Ambre s'avança d'un pas sur avant de se mettre une main sur sa hanche et de sortir un.

« My name is Bond… James Bond... » Répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire bientôt suivit par ses sœurs de cœur.

« Sérieux faut que t'arrêtes de regarder des films Ambre ! » Ricana Monica

«- Vous ne savez pas choisir les bons films vous aussi ! Et puis c'est toujours mieux que tes danseuses qui courent derrière un ballon ! » Répliqua Ambre en lui tirant la langue.

Siana poussa un léger soupir exaspéré et coupa court à leu débat Ô combien intéressant en se mettant entre les deux tandis que Némésis se réveillait enfin.

« C'est impoli de ne pas se présenter avant de demander aux autres… » Lui fit-elle remarquait d'un ton plutôt neutre, qui provoqua une vague de murmures brisant ainsi le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis leur arrivée fracassante. Une vielle femme rachitique, l'air sévère accentué par le chignon qu'elle portait, un chapeau pointu poser de travers sur la tête, se leva sous l'indignation qui l'avait saisi.

« Quelle impertinence ! Comment osez-vous parlez ainsi à notre honorable directeur petite effrontée ! Vous… »

« La vieille chouette elle se la ferme ! » A cette intervention tout le monde se tourna vers Siana. « Vous connaissez rien de Némésis alors fermez là ! Elle a d'ailleurs tout à fait raison ! Vous devriez vous présentez plutôt que de vous la jouer le tribunal d'inquisition ! » Sur ce elle se rapprocha de Némésis lui serra doucement la main et fusilla du regard la vieille chouette qui avait osé jugé sa petite Choupi sans la connaître.

Le vieux barbu, sentant que la situation dérapait, se leva et reprit la parole.

« Calmez vous Minerva. Je vais régler ceci. Pendant ce temps assurez vous que tous les élèves aillent bien en cours. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez m'accompagnez dans mon bureau pour qu'on puisse clarifier la situation. Severus, Rémus, venez avec nous je vous prie. »

Deux hommes bruns se levèrent à cette injonction, mais les filles n'y firent pas attention. Elles débattaient du pour et du contre d'une telle initiative. Ce fut Siana qui reprit la parole.

« D'accord le dirlo. On vous suit. Mais avant, qu'allez vous faire de notre ami qui est plongé dans le coma? »

« Madame Pomfresh va l'emmenez dans l'infirmerie et s'en occupez. Vous pourrez vous assurez de son bien être après notre conversation. »

Sur cette dernière phrase le Directeur de ce drôle d'établissement sortit de la salle et se mit à traverser les couloirs où les personnages des tableaux, au lieu de rester immobile, s'activaient et se pressait contre leur cadre, curieux de découvrir les jeunes filles qui avaient emboîtées le pas derrière le vieux barbu. Les deux dernières personnes se tenant derrière le groupe de jeunes filles, les observant regarder, sans trop en avoir l'air, toutes les bizarreries de ce lieu avec surprise, fascination et joie mêlées.

Puis le directeur s'arrêta devant une gargouille et prononça la phrase ' sucette au citron' derrière lui il perçut un chuchotement 'L'est complètement chtarpée le dirlo !', suivit de quelques hoquets de stupeur quand la gargouille s'enleva pour découvrir des escaliers. Enfin arriver dans son bureau le directeur s'installa dans son fauteuil, les deux hommes allant s'installer derrière lui. Les jeunes filles préfèrent rester debout. Mieux valait affronter cela debout, elles se sentait plus fortes et plus sûres d'elle ainsi.

Alors que le directeur allait se mettre à parler un chant enchanteur s'éleva dans la pièce. Et un magnifique oiseau de feu vint se poser sur l'épaule de Siana qui se mit a le caresser (Siana : dsl mais je pouvais pas le zapper ça !)

« Regardez les filles ! Il est trop mignon ! J'adore ! Oh oui tu es magnifique mon beau ! Et tu le sais ! »

Les autres filles se rapprochèrent de Siana et de l'étrange oiseau et se mirent à le caresser elles aussi. De plaisir, l'oiseau mystère chantonna de plus belle. Avant de retourner sur son perchoir. Elles se retournèrent vers le directeur pour voir que sa bouche était largement ouverte de stupeur. Néanmoins il se reprit vite en main.

« Je suis Albus Perceval Wulbric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin…

« Oui, c'est bon. On a compris, pas besoin de jouer les grands Monsieur avec nous ! Je vous signal que nous sommes aussi des gens de la noblesse! » Le coupa Némésis.

« Ordre de Merlin ? Comme dans Merlin l'enchanteur » questionna très sérieusement Ambre comme à son habitude.

Les filles entendirent un rire provenant de derrière l'homme à la longue barbe. Monica essaya d'allonger son cou pour regarder qui était la personne qui avait le culot de rire d'elles tandis que Némésis s'éloignait de ses sœurs et s'avança vers l'homme qui était dans la trentaine et qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un qui ne savait pas tout ce que vous saviez ? C'est bien amusant de se foutre de la tête de ceux qui en savent moins ? Je vous informerais, mon cher, que nous en savons sûrement plus que vous sur bien des points ! » Dit elle en crachant presque ses mots.

L'homme ne perdit en rien son sourire et se leva en lui tendant la main.

« Remus Lupin, je suis professeur ici à Poudlard » dit il avec vigueur. À qui ais-je l'honneur de parler ?

Némésis se tourna vers les filles qui étaient encore près du directeur de l'école. Elle observa le regard de Siana qui semblait briller d'une intensité encore jamais vue. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et observa Remus.

Plutôt grand, les cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches blanches, les yeux dorés. Il était assez mignon avec son air de pur amusement.

« Je m'appelle Némésis Killis Hécate Franz. Permettez moi de vous présenter mes amies ici présentes » dit elle en désignant ses dites amies.

Remus accepta et s'approcha des autres filles avec Némésis qui n'arrêtait pas de faire signe qu'il était canon. Siana lui jeta un regard froid, pendant que M' se ventilait et qu'Ambre faisait en sorte de pousser des soupirs amoureux à peine audible en souriant comme une malade. Mais au regard de pure meurtrière de Siana, elles arrêtèrent sec leurs gestes et s'excusèrent du regard.

Némésis s'aperçut très rapidement elle aussi que le professeur ne laissait pas Siana de marbre et elles durent se mordrent les lèvres pour empêcher tout rire de passer.

« On s'en moque de leurs prénoms, il faudrait plutôt savoir comment elles ont passés les protections du château ! » Reprit une voix grave alors que Siana tendait sa main vers Rémus pour se présenter.

« J'adore l'accueil…. » Marmonna Ambre, alors que Siana foudroyait littéralement l'autre brun pour avoir oser mettre en l'air sa présentation et que Monica semblait enfin voir qu'il y avait un autre beau spécimen dans cette salle. (Dumby il ne compte pas XD)

« Bien, vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir, c'est dingue ! » Déclara calmement Némésis en se tournant cette fois-ci vers l'autre homme. « La politesse veut que nous nous présentions, alors on se présente. » Finit-elle une note de menaces bien perceptible dans sa voix.

« Donc, je suis Némésis Killis Hécate Franz, la fille qui était sur le point de se présenter, c'est ma grande sœur de par le coeur, Siana Moïra Morgane Khajit, la jeune fille en habit de foot c'est Monica Carolyne Circée Madden et la dernière c'est Ambre Funny Viviane Desanges et celle qui est à l'infirmerie c'est Amélie Adée Egérie Macila. » Enuméra-t-elle, hautaine en défiant l'homme du regard.

Celui-ci avait considérablement pâli et n'avait fait que murmurer un tout petit « Incroyable » entendu uniquement par Siana qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, la réaction est toujours la même quand on dit nos noms… » Remarqua Ambre qui avait, apparemment, elleaussientendu. « Ils sont pas si horrible que ça si ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand à vous, inutile de vous agenouillez devant nous, du moins pour cette fois. » Crut bon de rajouta Monica en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Oui, un simple baise main suffira amplement... » Continua Ambre.

« Bien, Bien. » Coupa le directeur qui avait également fortement pâli et dont le regard faisait constamment le chemin entre l'oiseau de feu et les 4 jeunes filles. « Et si vous nous expliquiez comment vous êtes arrivées ici. » Proposa-t-il le plus aimablement qu'il pu.

« Ben en faite… » Commença la commanditaire de leur petit voyage. (Oui, oui il s'agit bien de Monica ! XD)

« Mais oui, et moi je m'appelle Jeanne d'Arc ! » Lança sarcastiquement Siana au vieux fou, coupant Monica qui allait gaffer, tout en lançant un regard amusé à sa petite sœur.

« Non mais ça va pas ! C'était ma réplique ! Tu sors de ma tête tout de suite je te prie ! » Rétorqua froidement Némésis « Comme je voulais donc le dire, nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour vous expliquer comment on a fait ! On va gentiment le garder pour nous et tout le monde va reprendre sa vie, enfin nous on restera ici, parce que si on est venu c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, et vous, vous reprendrez votre vie magnifique de premier ordre de merlin et d'égocentrique suprême. » Finit-t-elle calmement.

« Merci bien ! » rajouta sournoisement Siana, son sourire s'élargissant.

« J'allais le dire. » Soupira la plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et si au lieu de pénétrer mon esprit t'essayais sur le vieux fou, qu'on voit ce qu'il mijote ! »

Siana ne se fit pas prier et ancra de suite son regard perçant dans celui du directeur et …

… Tomba en arrière où elle fut récupérée in-extrémis par le beau brun de tout à l'heure, Rémus, qui lui sourit doucement faisant de ce fait rougir la jeune fille. Avant qu'elle ne se redressebrsuquement sous le regard interrogateur de ses trois amies.

« Je veux bien qu'il soit craquant, mais tout de même, quand on drague ma chérie on le fait plus subtilement. » Expliqua sarcastiquement Némésis faisant rougir au dessus de l'inimaginable sa sœur de cœur, suivit de très peu par le mec « craquant » en question.

« Choupi ! » Cria-t-elle en essayant de masquer son embarras « Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je me suis heurté à un mur dans la tête du vieux et … ben je suis tombée. »

« Oui on a vu, tu nous appelleras la prochaine fois que tu fera le saut de l'ange… » Sourit Ambre en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Tu vois Sia', ben j'ai pas put m'empêchée de le remarquer ! » Pouffa Némésis en retour tandis que les deux autres rigolaient également sans retenues.

« Oh c'est pas drôle ! En plus maintenant j'ai mal à la tête ! » Répliqua-t-elle penaude en fuyant le regarde de l'homme.

« Oh ma pov' chou, attends je viens te faire un câlin ! » S'exclama Némésis avant de s'arrêter nette, à mis chemin.

Elle se tourna vers Rémus et lui dit.

« A moins que vous vouliez le faire ? »

« Némésis arrêtes bordel ! Viens plutôt m'aider ! J'ai la tête en feu et la plus terrible migraine de mon existence ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !» Cria Siana qui était à présent d'un beau rouge tomate bien mûre.

Celle-ci rit doucement avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras en faisant des petits cercles dans son dos. Peu à peu, l'aînée sentit de moins en moins son mal de tête jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Némésis lui colla une petite bise sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en souriant et en gardant sa main dans celle de sa sœur sous le regard ahuri des trois adultes.

« Vous voulez dire, que vous cessez VRAIMENT d'avoir mal lorsqu'elle vous prend dans ses bras ? » Questionna l'homme à la robe austère, celui qui avait osé couper leur présentation, avec une expression de choc mal réprimé sur son visage.

« Oui. » Répondit nonchalamment Monica. « Ces deux là sont vraiment spéciales, on y fait plus attention vous savez. C'est comme Ambre et moi. Les simples contacts entre nous font disparaître nos maux, c'est comme ça et on a jamais pu y changé quoi que ce soit. Amélie elle a ça avec les deux autre aussi, du coup on a supposé que ça marchait en fonction de nos affinités ! Vu que même si on s'aime toutes les 5, elles trois sont plus proches et nous deux pareillement. » Expliqua-t-elle l'air de ne pas y toucher, faisant par la même sourire ses sœurs. C'était un des sujets tabous qu'elles n'aimaient pas aborder avec les autres.

« Mais ce sont là des liens fait entre sorciers-mages très puissants pour convertir leurs magies de manière à ce qu'elles se complètent. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir fais ça ! » Eructa le directeur.

« Ben c'est naturel en fait » souffla Ambre assez perplexe des regards que les hommes leur lançaient. « Pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état là, vous allez nous faire une crise cardiaque… »

« Et puis je vous signal qu'on ne sait rien de ces trucs de sorciers mages ! » S'énerva Siana, son mal de tête l'ayant rendu ronchon. « Nom d'un chien on atterrit ici, on est traitées de moldues, d'impertinentes et j'en passe ! Et tout ce que vous trouver à dire c'est nous engueuler sur un truc dont on a même pas idées ! Vous feriez mieux de nous expliquer ce qu'est cet endroit ! Car à part le fait qu'il s'appelle Poudlard, on ne sait rien ! » Vociféra Siana étonnant tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Ben dis donc Sia', ce mal de tête t'as vraiment foutu de mauvais poil. » Ricana Némésis. Pour seule réponse elle obtint un 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' de la part de sa jumelle de cœur.

« Bien.. » commença le directeur choqué de s'être ainsi fait remettre en place mais conscient que s'il répondait à cette provocation les choses iraient encore plus mal. « Nous sommes une école de sorciers. Les professeurs vous apprennent à contrôler votre magie. J'imagine que si vous avez atterri ici c'est que vous avez des prédispositions en magie. Par contre c'est bizarre que vous n'ayez pas reçu de lettre par hibou. C'est notre moyen de communication. »

Ambre l'interrompit brusquement « Vous vous rendez compte les filles ! On va apprendre la magie ! Nous qui en avons toujours rêvées ! »

« Des hiboux vous dites ? Merde ! Vous vous souvenez des hiboux que l'institut avait plombés ? Ils redoutaient que cela vienne de nos familles. Comme si nos familles allaient utiliser des hiboux ! N'importe quoi ! Le corps médical était plus cinglé que nous ! » S'exclama amèrement Monica.

« De toute manière on est pas cinglées ! On est juste un petit plus déjanté que la moyenne ! »

« Calme toi Sia'. Je me souviens de ces hiboux, y'en avait deux, on a du les tuer correctement. Les pauvres agonisaient lentement et douloureusement. Sia et moi en avons fini un aux couteaux, en l'égorgeant, tandis que Monica assommait l'autre avec une poêle et Ambre l'étouffait avec son fouet. Par contre on n'a vu aucune trace de lettre. Remarque on n'en a pas eu le temps ! Les autres cinglés sont venus les récupérer pour les cuire pour le dîner ! » Expliqua sarcastiquement Némésis.

« Ouais, je m'en souviens. Ce soir là on n'a pas mangé de viande. » Compléta Ambre.

En face d'elle les trois homme étaient pétrifiés de stupeur et ce demandaient de quel lieu complètement déréglé elle pouvait bien venir ! Encore une fois le directeur se reprit vite.

« Hum… Voilà qui explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu intégré Poudlard en même temps que les autres étudiants. Je suppose que nous devront vous répartir. Je le ferai ce soir, en attendant vous pouvez aller dans le parc pour parlez un peu de tout ça et trouver quelque chose pour expliquer votre venue ! Moi je ferai en sorte de vous donner d'autres noms et … »

« Hey papy ! J'ai une tête à m'appeler autrement que Némésis ? Non ! On touche pas à mon nom, est-ce clair ! Ni aux noms des autres ! » Asséna-t-elle durement en défiant l'homme de protester ou de l'affubler d'un nom aussi grotesque que Paquerette (Killis : j'espère que personne s'appelle comme ça, je l'ai fais pour vexer personne XD).

« Bien » Répondit légèrement le directeur qui fulminait derrière son masque. « Alors allez au parc, nous vous présenterons ce soir, après tout nous ne sommes que le 2 septembre alors vous pouvez bien rentrer. »

« Au fait, c'est quoi votre oiseau ? Et son nom ? » Questionna toute guillerette Siana.

« C'est un phénix et il s'appelle Fumsek, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien jeune fille. » Répondit-il sa rage se décuplant derrière son apparence de gentil Papa Noël.

Monica eu un petit rire sarcastique et jeta un regard ironique au vieux fou à la barbe.

« Vous êtes sur car on dirait plutôt un dindon grillé ! »

« M ! » S'écria Siana, outrée. « Il est sensass' cet oiseau. »

La jeune sportive grogna une réponse que seul Ambre entendit, la faisant pouffer silencieusement.

« Toi et tes manies d'aimer ces horreurs. »

Les filles se retournèrent prêtes à partir avant que Némésis et Siana se retournent une dernière fois, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Au fait, Papy, faut pas se vexer parce qu'on trouve vos idées débiles, hein ! » Asséna sarcastiquement la plus jeune.

« Ni parce que votre Phénix me préfère à vous. » Finit sa grande sœur sous le même ton, devant le directeur dont le visage se décomposait à présent pour laisser un air de pur étonnement jouer sur ses traits.

« Co… Comment ? Vous n'auriez pas pu … Comme la dernière fois. » Souffla-t-il laissant son regard aller de l'une à l'autre.

Les jeunes filles levèrent leur deux mains toujours jointes en se retournant pour partir mortes de rire en courrant dans les escaliers avec leurs sœurs, et les trois adultes eurent juste le temps d'entendre un « Quand on vous disait qu'elles étaient très unies » qui leur fut crier par Ambre avant que le bruit de la gargouille se refermant se fasse entendre.

A suivre …

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Pour nous le dire appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas XD! Big bisous des auteuses! 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Les Soeurs du Chaos (changé, car ça correspond au coeur de la fic!)

Auteuses: nous!

Bêta : Encore une fois ... Nous je le crains! MDR

Disclamer : Le personages Némésis appartient à Killis ! Le personnage Siana appartient à MoïraSerpyGriffy! Le personnage de Monica appartient à Caromadden et le personnage de Ambre appartient à Funnygirl! Leur Caractéristiques et leur tout sont notre propriété! Pas de Plagiat! L'affaire des colliers dans ce chapitre nous appartient INTERGRALEMENT de même pour LA CLAIRIERE SACREE, le CENTAURE SAGE et leur REPAIRE ! **Et toute la complicité unique sur laquelle est basée notre fic, et le reflet de la notre est notre unique propriété** ! Vu que Charme Discret plagie Ertis ... on ne sait jamais!

Moira: Et cette dernière phrase s'appelle du KIllis tout crachée! Nous apprécions énormément Ertis et Charme Discret commence franchement à nous les pomper. Nous avons du subir ces remarques désobligeantes, sans aucun fondements et sans explications, lancé par review sur deux fics de Killis. Maintenant que nous savons ce qu'elle a osé faire à Ertis...personnellement je l'éxècre franchement. Désolé de ma dure franchise mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui se la ramène sans avoir lu la fic avant. J'accepte, et je crois qu'il en ait de même pour les trois autres, les remarques fondées et argumentées mais pas la diffamation! Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter les remarques hautement puériles et le plagiat hallucinant qu'elle a fait, prouvant par là qu'elle est incapable de créer par elle même,défendent ce petit (oui bon d'accord là j'exagère. XD) coup de gueule mieux qu'aucune d'entre nous ne saurions le faire. Et pout tes excuses je ne penses pas que tu plaisantais sinon tu aurais mis un lol. De plus tu as reviewé sur le sujet DEUX fois ce n'était donc pas pour plaisanter! Pour finir, oui tu nous a bléssées, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà remarqué. Et je n'aime pas ta review a propos d'Ertis surtout quand on sait que tu l'as plagié honteusement donc... au plaisir de ne pas te revoir! Et oui je suis dure! Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amies!

Caromadden: Charme Discret je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire...hein? ouach! Beurk! Atchou! Désolé! Honnâtement je crois que je dois te répéter ce que tu as dit toi même à propos de notre fic sans l'avoir lu! La review que tu as laissé à Killis ne vas pas changer grandchose sur ce que tu as dit. Et même si tu nous avoue des choses sur ta fic on s'en fout et on ne culpibalisera pas pour toi!

Donc pour finir ce disclaimer ces idées durement cherchées sont à NOUS!

Maintenant repartons sur une note plus joyeuse! La réponse aux review anonymes!

**Typhi:**

Moira: Merci Typhi! T'inquiète pas c'est pas l'unique fois où on va leur clouer le bec! Le chapitre suivant c'est maintenant comme tu peux le voir! Lol! Bizous!

Caro: Et non! Faut pas que tu meurt et ce meme si c est de rire! Sinon on aura plus tes rewiew. Quoi? Mais c est vrai! Moira non prend pas ma poele BouUUuUuuUuuUuUu! Ayoye! Tu m as fait mal Moira! Lache ma poele!

Killis: Merci pour ta revieuw missounnette:D, me plait beaucoup:D!

Bon on arrête de vous embêter! Voici la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les 4 jeunes filles sortirent du bureau du directeur en riant et trébuchant dans les couloirs, elles coururent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, Monica en tête avant d'enfin trouver deux grandes portes d'une dimension impressionnante. Elles s'y mirent toutes ensemble pour l'ouvrir et sortirent enfin dans un grand parc.

Il y avait plusieurs variétés de plantes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, des petits chemins de terre battue et quelques arbres, plus loin, en arrière, il y avait une grande forêt. Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers un saule pleureur près du lac.

Les filles s'installèrent à son ombre, Siana adossé au tronc, la tête de Némésis sur ses cuisses, Monica allongée un peu plus loin, Ambre lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Elles contemplèrent quelques minutes le parc, en silence, avant que Némésis ne viennent brisé le silence.

« J'aime beaucoup ce lieu. Savoir qu'on a des pouvoirs est en même temps étranges et excitant ! Je me demande si nous serons de bonnes sorcières ! » Déclara-t-elle en admirant le lac un peu plus loin. « Vous avez confiance en le dirlo ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement en tournant son regard vers sa grande sœur.

« Le vieux shnock ? Non pas du tout ! Il s'énerve trop vite et son masque de Papy Gâteau ne m'inspire rien qui vaille ! » Répondit-elle immédiatement, interrogeant ensuite Ambre du regard.

« Rah que non ! Il voulait pas que les élèves sachent qui nous sommes, c'est qu'il cache des trucs le vieux croûton, il sait des choses sur nous et ça ne m'inspire aucune confiance ça ! Cacher des informations est toujours de mauvais augure ! » Asséna-t-elle en secouant véhémentement la tête.

« Moi je trouve que juste le fait qu'il ait bloqué l'accès à son esprit est suffisant pour le discrédité en tant qu'allié. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien a cacher n'aurait pas agit tel quel et aurait laissé Sia' entrer... même si la chute n'a pas trop eut l'air de lui déplaire ! » Fini Monica en pouffant.

« Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous à propos du Papy, les filles ! » Ajouta Némésis avant de faire un grand sourire à Siana et de continuer. « Pour ce qui est de Rémus, il n'y a rien à dire il est trop beau ! Puis il a l'air gentil et tout doux ! Je suis sure que lui et cœur ferait un merveilleux couple, vous en penser quoi ? » Dit-elle en parlant de sa grande sœur.

« Oui ! Vous seriez adorables ! Même si je suis plus pour les blonds, je dois avouer qu'il a tout un charme et qu'il dégageait cette impression de douceur dont à parlé Amour. » Acquiesça Ambre.

L'aînée, elle, repartait dans son fameux concourt de rougissement, avoisinant le pivoine flash en cet instant.

« Vraiment mignons ! Tous les deux ! Mais moi je préférais le type aux cheveux noir ! Mon Dieu ce qu'il est charismatique ! » S'extasia Monica. « Franchement, il est beau, grand, à l'air bien bâti et il est ténébreux à souhait ! Que demander de plus ? » Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

« Bon, voila Némésis, elles ont déjà repérées leur proie, on a qu'a restée toute les deux ! Viens à côté de moi, Amour, elles deux on les oublies ! » S'exclama Ambre d'un air théâtral faisant pouffé Némésis.

Celle-ci se leva pour se rendre dans les bras de sa sœur avant de se faire tirée en arrière et de tomber entre les jambes de Siana qui referma ses bras autour de son ventre en enfouissant son née dans son cou.

« Non ! Choupi ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais même pour tout l'amour du monde ! Reste avec moi ! » Se mit à faussement pleurnichée l'aînée faisant ainsi pouffée les trois filles.

« Bon, sinon, vous savez vous c'est quoi être réparties´ ? » Questionna finalement Némésis une foi son rire calmé.

Les trois autres arrêtèrent instantanément de rire pour se regardées les unes les autres, interloquées.

« Non, maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire. On va peut-être devoir être mise dans un lieu ou une école différent selon nos caractères ou nos aptitudes, si c'est cela nous seront toutes ensemble, vu que nous ignorons tout du monde magique, j'imagine même que nous devront rattrapée notre retard. » Annonça Monica, perplexe après un temps de réflexion.

« Si c'est ça on retourne illico presto au CHUT ! » Rétorqua, véhémente, Ambre. « Plutôt crevée que d'être séparée de vous ! Je vous aime plus que ma vie toutes les quatre ! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine le Papy mais moi je refuse qu'une telle chose arrive ! Est-ce clair ? »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent vivement, aucune n'ayant envie d'être mise loin de ses sœurs, avant de se plongée sur leurs réflexions, à savoir si la magie était compliquées, si elles pourraient restées ensemble et ce genre de choses. Le silence fut néanmoins de courte durée, alors que Monica se redressait d'un mouvement sec en s'écriant.

« La forêt »

« Quoi la forêt ? » Lui répondirent deux voix simultanées.

« Rah ! Mais arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées, cœur ! » S'exclama Némésis.

« Sur ce coup-ci, c'était naturel Choupi, je l'avais moi-même penser également ! » Rétorqua Siana en rigolant. « Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la forêt ma choupinnette ? » Reprit-elle en se tournant vers Monica.

« Elle m'appelle ! » Cria-t-elle sous les regards ahuris de ses trois amies. « Je vous assure ! Allez ! Venez vite ! Je veux voir qui m'appelle ! »

Faisant confiance à leur sœur, les trois amies se levèrent et coururent donc pour rattraper leur amie.

Plus elles se rapprochaient de la forêt, plus celle-ci leur semblait dense et mystérieuse, sombre et lumineuse à la fois. Juste avant d'y pénétrer, elles marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. L'impression étant trop forte elle furent obliger d'en parler à voix haute pour encore plus partager ce moment.

« Vous ressentez la même chose que moi les filles ? C'est puissant mystique, vibrant, vivant même je dirais. » Commença Monica. C'est émotions étant multiplié par rapport aux autres, car, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une forêt elle se 'connectait' à elle, Monica ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer cet état. Mais là ce qu'elle ressentait avec cette forêt… Jamais cela n'avait été aussi intense ! Et c'était la première fois qu'elle partageait cette sensation avec ces sœurs, jusqu'à présent ses sensations à l'encontre de la nature leur étaient inaccessibles, mais depuis qu'elles étaient à Poudlard leur connexion semblait évoluée, grandi.

« Oui. Je peux dire qu'on le ressent toute. C'est donc ça que tu ressens M' quand tu t'approche d'une forêt ? C'est à cause de cette sensation que tu t'éloignes de nous à chaque fois ? Que tu sembles pénétrer dans un autre monde auquel nous n'avons pas accès ? Pas que nous t'en voulions ! Tu le sais très bien que cela ne nous dérange pas, que nous acceptons cette part de toi que nous ne connaissons pas. Mais, pour la première fois, je crois que nous pouvons dire aujourd'hui que nous comprenons. Car pour la première fois nous avons accès à cette partie de toi. Rien qu'un peu, certes, mais c'est déjà immense pour nous trois. » C'était Siana qui grâce à sa télépathie avait prononcé ce discours qui retranscrivait la totalité de leurs sentiments.

Monica le comprit très bien et se rapproche des trois autres. Peu après elles se retrouvaient toutes dans les bras les unes des autres, donnant l'impression qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité. Une lumière blanche et dorée les entoura, marquant le fait que le lien, déjà très puissant, qu'elles possédaient s'était encore renforcé, sans que les filles s'en aperçoivent ou en aient conscience.

Lentement elles finirent par se détacher, à contrecoeur, cassant au fur et à mesure qu'elles reprenaient leurs individualités l'atmosphère qui les entourait. Ce fut Némésis qui acheva de les ramener à la normale.

« Bon. On pénètre dans cette forêt ? Je vous signal qu'on à pas toute la journée ! » S'exclama joyeusement Némésis, sa voix contenant encore toute l'émotion qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt. Les trois autres finirent par hocher la tête et d'un même pas sûr et léger, elles pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Siana attrapa la main de sa petite sœur tandis que Ambre et Monica faisaient de même, en tête du groupe avant de commencer leur entrée dans ce lieu si imprégné de sensations nouvelles et d'une attirance hors du commun.

Elles évoluèrent doucement, parfois courant, parfois flânant, et toute cette marche dura pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans une somptueuse clairière, dégagées et dont de nombreux arbres faisaient le tour. Le soleil éclairait le sol mi herbe mi blé pour lui donner un aspect d'été. Une petite rivière s'étendait en contrebas. De l'autre côté quelques arbres fruitiers étaient regroupés à une petite dizaine de mètres de ladite rivière. Quelques autres arbres étaient justes à côté de la petite rivière, notamment un beau et puissant chêne positionné juste à côté de la petite cascade, elle-même haute d'à peine deux mètres. Une faible et agréable brise rafraîchissait la clairière faisant doucement danser le feuillage des arbres et les fleurs éparpillées parmi les herbes.

Les jeunes filles restèrent au seuil de cet endroit, ébahies, tandis que Monica elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ses sens étant encore décuplés. Toute cette nature inviolée, tous ces animaux qu'elle pouvait devinée, ces espaces où courir jusqu'à plus pouvoir la rendait folle de bonheur. Elle avait hâte d'explorer le lieu plus en profondeur, tout comme ses sœurs. D'ailleurs Némésis s'était élancée vers la clairière et respirait l'air à plein poumons. Elle fut vite suivit par Siana et Monica. Seule Ambre resta encore un moment en retrait incapable de quitter sa contemplation, jusqu'à ce que Némésis et Siana reviennent vers elle et prenant chacune une de ses mains, la tira vers la cascade.

« Les filles c'est magnifiques » Souffla doucement Monica, mais assez fort pour que toutes puissent entendre. « Je me sens enfin chez moi. Et quel paix ce dégage de ce lieu… c'est… je suis incapable de l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression… »

« Que cet endroit n'attendait que nous. » Monica, Ambre et Némésis se retournèrent vers Siana. Car c'était elle qui d'une voix profonde, une voix que ses sœurs ne lui avaient jamais entendu prendre et qui leur donnèrent des frissons, venait de finir la phrase de Monica. « Vous ressentez toute cette émotion. Moi-même je le ressens. Elle me prend aux tripes, au cœur et à l'âme. »

Personne ne répondit rien à cette sentence. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Cette simple phrase résumait tout.

Cette fois ci se fut Ambre qui coupa court à leur Harmonie.

« Nom d'un chien les filles ! Regardez cette eau comme elle est claire ! Allez venez on va se baigner ! » Monica, Ambre et Némésis se précipitèrent vers le ruisseau et commencèrent à retirer leur haut. Siana, elle, les regardait faire. Elle avait elle aussi envie de se baigner, cela se voyait rien qu'à l'intense regard violine qu'elle posait sur l'eau. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Heu… les filles… vous êtes sûres de vouloir vous baigner… on a pas nos maillots de bains je vous signale. »

« Rooooohhhhh Allez Sia' ! Pas besoin de faire ta prude ! Y'a personne ici ! Y'aura que nous pour te voir en sous vêtements. » La rassura Ambre.

« Vous êtes sûres ? » A cette question les trois autres filles hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête. De toute manière si Siana ne voulait pas rentrer de son plein gré dans l'eau elle l'a déshabilleraient et l'enverraient se baigner de force. Heureusement pour elle, Siana finit par se dévêtir d'elle-même. Puis toutes les quatre elles plongèrent dans l'eau. Après avoir fait quelques brasses et quelques explorations sous-marine, enfin autant que le permettait leurs poumons, elle s'amusèrent à se faire de grandes batailles d'eau, Ambre avec Monica et Némésis avec Siana. Comme à chaque fois ce fut Monica et Ambre qui gagnèrent. Peu importe les tentatives de Siana et Némésis, Ambre était celle qui envoyait le plus d'eau et le plus loin. Au bout d'une heure elles finirent par sortir de l'eau en discutant joyeusement. Quand Siana se mit à devenir rouge tomate.

« Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » Les trois autres filles se postèrent devant Siana, prête à la défendre et regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait du doigt.

Un être, mi homme mi cheval, un centaure selon la mythologie, les regardait, la bouche ouverte, de la bave commençant à couler. Ambre fut la première à réagir.

« Vicelard ! » A ce cri d'indignation, le centaure sortit de sa contemplation, bégaya quelque chose, rougit avant de se tourner afin de donner aux filles l'intimité requise le temps qu'elles se changent. Celles-ci se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller tout en insultant copieusement à voix basse le voyeur.

Le malheureux centaure lui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait été envoyé ici car le vieux sage lui avait dit de ramener les humains qui l'y trouveraient. Chose inconcevable pour lui, les humains ne pouvaient pénétrer l'enceinte de la clairière sacrée, celle-ci étant protégée par une barrière, le vieux sage devait sûrement se tromper. C'est dans ces conditions qu'il s'était rendu dans la clairière. Sa surprise fut grande quand il y découvrit quatre magnifiques jeunes filles qui se baignaient dans l'eau. Et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il était déjà entrain de les admirer. Ce fut leur cri d'indignation qui le ramena, plutôt brutalement il devait l'avouer, dans la réalité. Et maintenant, gêné, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir leur donner des explications. Et au vu des regards qu'elles lui adressèrent quand il se retourna vers elles, elles avaient intérêt d'être solide.

« Alors, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ! » Demanda Némésis de sa voix glaciale comme à son habitude, quand il s'agissait de ses sœurs.

« Y'a personne ici… Y'aura que nous pour te voir en sous vêtements… Hein ? » Marmonna Siana en regardant Ambre qui essayais tant bien que mal de sourire.

« Désolé j'avais pas prévue qu'un mec avec 4 pattes allait nous mater... » Répondit-elle mal à l'aise alors que Monica était prise d'un léger fou rire.

« Bon vous allez nous dire ce que vous faites là à la fin ! » Répéta Némésis qui commençait à perdre patience.

En effet le pauvre centaure n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il s'était contenté de les regarder à tour de rôle, en essayant encore de trouver une raison plausible à ce qu'il avait fait précédemment. Il décida enfin de prendre la parole, mettant en avant la dignité qu'il lui restait, c'est à dire pas grand-chose en faite… Bon mieux valait être direct et dire la vérité.

« Je m'excuse jeunes humaines. Mais le sage de notre clan souhaiterait vous rencontrer. C'est lui qui m'a dit que je trouverais des humains dans la clairière sacrée. Mais je ne m'attendais certes pas à tomber sur d'aussi exquises créatures d'où ma… réaction. Que je vous prie encore de pardonner »

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent étrangement et Monica s'avança vers lui.

« Alors mon beau, tu as aimé ce que tu as vu » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le torse.

Ambre du se retenir de pouffer de rire et le centaure leur fit signe de le suivre en déglutissant.

Les quatre jeunes filles suivirent le centaure pendant près d'une demi heure avant d'arriver dans un lieu où les arbres se resserraient de plus en plus, le soleil n'arrivant pratiquement plus a pénétrer la carapace qu'ils formaient. Le lierre et différentes autres plantes grimpantes envahissaient les lieux. Une sensation de ténèbres se dégageait de ce repaire. Plusieurs centaures étaient en vues, les dévisageant avec une note de dégoût fort visible, pour dire, ils n'essayaient même pas de la cacher. Ils étaient soit en train de marcher, soit devant de grand bâtiment, ressemblant à des sortes de huttes géantes.

Le centaure qui avait été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, continuait son chemin ne faisant aucun compte des regards fort peu avenants posées sur elles, et lui-même assez bizarrement. Ils marchaient sur un chemin assez large fait de pavés, faisant désagréablement résonner le bruit des sabots de celui qui les conduisait, faisant par la même attirer toute l'attention sur eux. Assez étrangement ce chemin n'était utilisé par personne d'autre, et à une dizaine de mètres de là se tenaient même deux gardes.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur hauteur, l'un deux, celui qui avait l'air le plus agressif, rien pour rassurer Ambre du coup, interpella leur meneur.

« Ah, le copain des humains ! » Ricana-t-il à son encontre, et il rajouta en se tournant vers les 4 amies. « La sous race. »

La phrase dite, alors qu'il avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la plus petite du groupe.

« Il croit quoi le baraqué ? Qu'il va lui faire peur ou quoi ? » Eclata de rire Ambre.

« Pauvre chou ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait … l'imbécile. » Ricana à son tour Monica.

« Tsss c'est le genre de choses qui fait monter la rage chez ma Choupi ! Comme un pure instinct animal … Il est fou. » Expliqua calmement Siana en souriant sarcastiquement.

« Ecoutez moi bien ! Je vous traite d'attardé moi ? Ou de monsieur gonflette ? Nan ! » Déclara calmement Némésis en dardant ses yeux sombres sur l'opportun, ceux-ci s'assombrissant doucement. « Alors je vous INTERDIT de m'appeler sous race ! Suis-je assez clai … humph ! » La fin se faisant avaler par les lèvres du dit centaures qui avait embrasser sauvagement les siennes.

Dès que le contact, auquel la cadette n'avait pas répondu, pris fin, le centaure tangua de quelques dizaines de centimètres sous une puissante gifle de Némésis. Le regard froid et en relevant la tête elle passa devant les deux gardes lançant d'un ton sec.

« Dès que j'en saurai assez long, ou que j'aurai les instruments nécessaires je viendrai me réoccuper de vous ! Je passe maintenant ! Ce jeu m'agace. »

Les deux autres filles la suivirent, rigolant toujours, de même pour le centaure alors que Siana s'approchait du goujat qui avait osé toucher sa petite sœur et lui soufflai d'une voix froide qu'aucune de ses sœurs ne lui avait jamais connue, et qu'aucune n'entendirent encore cette fois.

« Soyez sûr que si elle oublie … moi ce ne sera pas mon cas. Et je le ferai fort volontiers à sa place. »

Puis elle se redressa et partit rejoindre ses sœurs comme si de rien n'était.

Après une assez conséquente volée de marche, précisément 135, Ambre les avait comptées, les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant un bâtiment somptueux, mais décoré sans excès, de taille fort appréciable sans être plus grande que celle d'une maison de leur monde normale. Le centaure qui les accompagnait ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer avant de pénétrer lui-même dans la demeure.

C'était une unique salle, immense avec un plafond très haut. La salle était superbement éclairée et pourtant, les jeunes filles pouvaient en juger, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ampoules !

« C'est le sage, faite tout ce qu'il vous demande, répondez à ces questions, soyez franches et regarder le dans les yeux tout en restant vous-même mais en étant polies et il y aura peut-être des chances qu'il vous laisse toutes en vie. » leur murmura leur guide avant de sortir.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle où reposait un centaure aux longs cheveux blancs, le pelage de son bas corps étant gris tacheté de blanc. Ses yeux vides, il avait l'air d'un aveugle. Mais à part cela son corps restait relativement jeune. Elles se dirigèrent en sa direction sur un « Adviendra ce qu'il doit arriver. » de Monica, murmuré si bas qu'elles eurent du mal à l'entendre.

« Asseyez-vous jeunes filles. »

Celles-ci s'assirent sur quatre beaux coussins plats disposés sur le sol. Laissant le dernier inoccupé. Némésis s'assis sur le mauve bordé de rouge bordeau et de bleu foncé, tandis que Siana elle s'asseyait sur le rouge bordé de mauve et bleu foncé. Ambre s'assis sur le vert bordé de bleu alors que Monica se mettait sur le bleu bordé de vert. Le dernier bleu foncé bordé de rouge bordeau et de mauve attira immédiatement le regard vide du Sage.

« Combien êtes-vous ? » Questionna-t-il sèchement.

« Quatre. » Répondit légèrement Monica.

« Où est la dernière ? » Tomba la réponse, froide et distante.

« A l'infirmerie. » Répondit Némésis avec méfiance.

Le regard du Sage se retourna de nouveau vers elles et il reprit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« Comment avez-vous découvert la clairière sacrée jeunes filles ? »

« Ben à la base… nous ignorions qu'il s'agissait d'une clairière sacrée, voyez-vous. » Répondit calmement Siana. « Nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose de votre monde pour tout vous dire, à part que nous avons le magnifique don de faire se fracasser les mâchoires à terre en parlant de trucs tout à fait normal ou en disant notre nom. Bref pour la clairière nous sommes tombées dessus en nous promenant dans la forêt et nous l'avons trouvée tellement belle que nous avons décidé de nous y attarder et à vrai dire, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas comment mieux vous l'expliquer. »

« C'est fort gênant. » Commenta le Sage d'une voix blanche. « Vous auriez du être ici depuis des années ! Et le fait que vous ne connaissiez rien à toute la situation critique de notre monde envenime encore plus les choses. De plus vous ne connaissez même pas les bases de notre monde, ses capacités, les règles incontournables que la terre a établie elle-même par l'intermédiaire du plus grand mage qu'il y avait autrefois, pour rétablir le monde, au moment où la fin allait le faucher. Cette ultime quête, son dernier vœu avant que l'esprit même de la terre ne se scinde. Vous devrez donc tout apprendre. Je devrai tout vous apprendre jeunes muses. La seule chose que je me refuse de vous dire est la théorie du chaos magique. Je testerai votre esprit, obstiné et mordant » Commença-t-il en fixant Némésis. « Synthétique et intuitive » Dit-il en fixant Monica, « Déterminé et protecteur, » Enuméra-t-il en se tournant vers Siana. « Extravagant et méticuleux, » Finit-il en dardant son regard sur Ambre « de cette manière, je pourrai voir vos aptitudes à vous laissez être seules pour la suite. »

Les jeunes filles n'avaient tout simplement rien comprit. Elles se regardèrent et finalement Monica posa LA question.

« Hum … Vous allez nous apprendre la magie ? Parce qu'alors j'aurais plusieurs questions si vous le permettez. »

« Oui je vais vous apprendre la magie, votre magie plus précisément. Celle qui vous distingue. » Répondit le Sage avec calme et mesure.

« Bien, alors ça marche comment la magie ? On doit dire Abracadabra ? Faire des gestes bizarres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre à l'école ? » Questionna immédiatement Ambre.

« Dans votre école, vous sera enseignée la magie commune. Permettez-moi de le dire sincèrement, la magie des faibles. Ils vous donneront une baguette faite dans un bois rudimentaire et une partie de créature magique qui aura souvent été tuée violement pour la posséder. Cette baguette canalisera votre magie pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus que d'elle, pour fermez vos autres moyens. Souvent, les baguettes brident naturellement le potentiel magique de son possesseur. Nous vous apprendrons donc en priorité à faire semblant de l'utiliser, pour que cela n'ait pas le temps de vous arriver. Vous devrez, dans un premier temps et comme tout les sorciers normaux, prononcer des formules, différentes pour chaque sort. Ce sont ces sorts et certaines connivences partielles que l'école vous enseigne. » Expliqua avec une patiente inégalable le Sage.

« J'arrive souvent à pressentir ce que les gens veulent en les regardant dans les yeux. » Commença Siana. « C'est de la magie ? »

« Oui, elle est de celle unique, qui vous est propre. Tu ne l'apprendras pas à Poudlard, mais bientôt tu l'apprendras avec nous. Quand tu l'auras mise à jour, mais pas avant jeune fille. »

« Nous pouvons garder la clairière ? » Questionna Némésis d'une voix polie, respectueuse et somme toute assez agréable, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il était bon pour elles et qu'il serait l'aide que le vieux fou ne pourrait jamais être.

« Oui jeune lunaire. » Répondit-il en souriant. « J'allais y venir justement. Vous garderai la clairière, elle est pour vous. Je demanderai aux membres de mon peuple de vous y construire un abri, il vous sera profitable prochainement. Firenze, le centaure qui vous a menées à moi, m'épaulera dans votre apprentissage. Nous vous enseignerons ce qu'il faut savoir. Et sachez d'hors et déjà que vous compter parmi vos alliés les centaures de la forêt de Brinbois, rebaptisée par le Directeur « Forêt Interdite. ». »

Les jeunes filles ne comprenaient à nouveau pas tout, mais sourire tout de même en se disant que ce qu'elles avaient pu comprendre était quelque chose de bien, à leur sens.

« Maintenant vous devez retourner à votre école, il sera bientôt l'heure de votre présentation. Prenez ces bijoux. » Dit-il en leur tendant une boîte. « Ils sont importants, ne laissez jamais personne vous en départir. »

Les jeunes filles choisirent, pour Némésis, elle se jeta directement sur un magnifique collier, simple et réglable en or blanc, elle l'attacha à ras du coup. Siana attrapa délicatement un fin collier, le même que sa sœur sauf qu'il était fait dans le très précieux Or couleur ébène, introuvable depuis des décennies, Ambre prit un beau collier mi-long en platine tandis que Monica se décidait pour le même en argent très sombre.

Dès qu'elles l'eurent toutes les 4 mis, différentes actions toutes simultanées se passèrent sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Némésis fut entouré d'un halo de lumière bleu veiné de rouge, son bas ventre, juste au dessus de la cuisse droite, se mit à chauffer agréablement et un pendentif fait entièrement en une sublime pierre mauve, l'améthyste, en forme de « N » s'accrocha à son collier.

Siana elle, fut également entourée d'une puissante lumière, mais à son inverse, rouge veinée de bleu. Une douce fraîcheur s'empara de son omoplate gauche et un pendentif en « S » fait dans une magnifique pierre bleue, le Lapis-Lazuli se rajouta à son collier.

Ambre eut une lumière vert turquoise veinée de bleu turquoise qui l'engloba une sensation, comme l'eau qui coule se répercuta sur sa nuque, au côté gauche et un merveilleux pendentif en émeraudes représentant un « A » prit place sur son collier.

Monica, quand à elle eut eu un halo bleu turquoise veiné de vert turquoise qui la recouvrit alors qu'une sensation brute se déchaînait dans le bas de son dos et qu'un splendide pendentif en « M » fait dan une splendide topaze rejoignait son collier.

Les filles se regardèrent ébahie et sortirent les yeux légèrement dans le vague alors qu'elles erraient dans leur propres pensées. Retournant à l'orée de la forêt sans s'en rendre compte.

Arriver enfin à la lisière de la foret, elle prirent le temps de se reposer un peu après cette longue et éprouvante marche. Assises les unes à cotés des autres, d'ailleurs plutôt les unes sur les autres si on regardait bien, chacune ne prononçant aucun mot et profitant d'un petit moment de silence, chose extrêmement rare lorsqu'elles étaient toutes réunis.

« Je m'ennuie » Entendit Monica qui soupira.

« Oui moi aussi… » Répondit-elle en se tournant vers ses sœurs qui la regardait bizarrement.

Ambre, la regardait en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, Monica elle se contentait d'hausser un sourcil avec une pointe d'interrogation tandis que Siana se retenait de rire légèrement comme si elle avait compris quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? » Demanda Monica en essayant de regarder son nez, ce qui la fit loucher, avant de toucher son nez à la recherche du dit bouton.

« Non c'est jusque que tu viens de.. »

Siana fut coupé par une forme imprécise qui venait de sauter sur Monica, la faisant tomber ainsi pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Ahhhhhhh ! C'est quoi ! » Cria Monica en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« T'as vraiment le chic pour te recevoir des trucs sur la tronche chérie » Lança Némésis.

Ambre s'était légèrement éloigné, ayant un petit peur il fallait bien l'avouer, tandis que les deux autres approchèrent, ayant reconnu que la masse informe était en faite un chien aux poils plutôt sombre qui remuait joyeusement sa queue en jappant doucement.

« Dites moi que c'est pas un truc horrible.. » Pria-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux et sentant quelque chose de visqueux lui lécher la joue doucement.

« Hé mais non je suis pas horrible, j'ai un vrai visage de dieu grec ! »

Monica ouvra tout de suite les yeux en entendant cette phrase et se retrouva devant deux yeux noirs qui la fixer avant de se prendre une léchouille bien humide en plein visage la faisant rire.

« Berk » Fit Ambre en regardant Monica, le visage légèrement humide de bave (Funny : Sympa hein !) « Au moins c'est pas un lapin géant, c'est déjà ça… »

« Oh mais oui t'es vraiment mignon mon beau.. » Dit Monica en grattant derrière l'oreille du chien tandis que Siana croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Et bien mon Fumseck est plus beau que ton chien… » Lança-t-elle.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai vous allez pas recommencer ! » Soupira la cadette du groupe.

« Ils sont tout les deux merveilleux voilà c'est réglé... » Lança Ambre qui s'était de nouveau approchée en ayant reconnu le chien.

« Non, il est plus beau que ton dindon grillé » Sourit Monica en continuant de caresser le chien qui commençait à se coller de plus en plus sur elle pour avoir des papouilles.

« Mon Fumseck a beaucoup plus d'allure que ton chien ! » Rouspéta Siana.

« Viens on va faire un tour, elle ne sais pas faire la différence entre une horreur et un beau chien comme toi » Chuchota Monica dans l'oreille du chien avant de se lever. « On fait la course ! Le dernier arriver aux portes du château est un gros lapin mouillé ! » Lança-t-elle en détalant vers le château suivi de près par le chien sans se préoccupait des cri d'Ambre qui ressemblaient fort à 'Monica tu me le paiera pour avoir dit ce mot maudit en ma présence !'.

« Ouais j'ai gaaaaaaaaa… » Hurla Monica en s'étalant dans les escaliers menant aux portes. Elle venait de raté la première marche et avait ainsi perdu puisque le chien se dressé juste devant elle, l'entendit rire dans son esprit…

« Je crois que tu voulais sûrement dire que tu avais perdu. » Ri doucement Siana en l'aidant à se relever.

« Théoriquement j'ai quand même gagné » Ronchonna Monica en époussetant ses habits.

« Mais oui t'es la meilleure mon amour » Répondit Ambre en lui faisant un petit câlin pour la réconforter de sa défaite alors que les portes, devant lesquelles elles étaient, s'ouvraient pour laisser passer le Directeur.

« Bien, suivez moi, vous allez être réparties. »

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent mais échangèrent un regard entendu.

Elles ne lui feraient jamais confiance. Maintenant elle devrait surtout compter sur le Sage pour leur apprendre. Mais il était toujours bon de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Elles ne connaissaient rien de la magie et de ce qu'elles devaient supposément faire. Elles ne connaissaient rien non plus de cette situation critique, de cette ultime vœu de la terre ou de cette théorie du chaos. Elles devraient peu à peu le découvrir et pour cela, elles devraient faire bonne figure.

Le vieux fou leur dit de patienter et de se mettre en rang de la plus jeune à la plus âgée, qu'il les appellerait bientôt et qu'en attendant elles devaient patienter.

* * *

A suivre… 

Big Bisous de Killis ;D ! Alors ? On voit directement où on veut en venir avec tous ces éléments ? Paraît que j'écris de manière trop transparente :s Kyaaaaa c'est même pas vrai! Lol! BISOUS! (prend Moïra, Funny et Caro dans ses bras) On est en train de vous écrire un chapitre 4 bien consistant! Et le 3 est vraiment bien de mon sens :D, Revieuws ? Pleaaaaaase. De toute manière la vitesse à laquelle on publira le chap3 dépent de vous MDR.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les 5 filles nous appartiennent ainsi que leur capacités et leur tout! Dumbledore qui commande au choixpeau de parler haut est à nous! le concept du professeur de combat et le combat d'acceptation sont à nous! (Killis : si d'autres l'ont fait avant, car cela c'est possible, et ben c'est à eux aussi ... perso je n'en n'ai jamais vu!) **LE TABLEAU EST DEFINITIVEMENT A NOUS ET DE MEME POUR LE PERSONNAGE DE DESTINEE !**(Moira: Destinée et le tableau étant ma création perso j'écharpe celui qui nous les pique sans notre consentement!)**Enfin la complicité de nos personnages, refletant la notre et étant la base de notre histoire est notre ENTIERE EXCLUSIVITE**

Réponse à la review anonyme:

Tiphy:

Killis: Mouhahaha le baiser c'était moi! Et la bave ben, mélange;D! Où on les trouve? Mais dans nos esprits déjantés bien sur! (Voyons! Typhi …) Tu aime les surprises:D! Cool! On en réserve tout plein! Si Moïra fait bien son travail, le chapitre suivant devrait être publier en même temps que tu reçoit ce RAR ou juste après!

Caro: Moira va bien faire son travail loll

Moïra donne une tape derrière la tête de Killis: Bien sûr que je fais bien mon travail! Qui sait qui vous tanne pour que vous fassiez les réponses aux reviews? Hmm? Alors j'attends la réponse! Et bien je vais te le dire Tiphy, c'est moi! Je décide quand on est met le chapitre suivant (et leur demande leur accord bien sûr) puis je leur envoie la feuille à review! Comme on est plusieur à répondre c'est plus facile. Oh et pour ce qui est des surprises, tu vas être servie! On a full d'idée! Mwouahahahaha! --' Ouais, bon je me calme. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

BISOUS

Voici notre super consistant chapitre! Bonne lecture. Et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin!

* * *

Chapitre 3: 

Le directeur pénétra dans la salle en refermant sèchement les portes sur elles. Ni une, ni deux, elle se jetèrent sur la porte et collèrent leurs oreilles à celle-ci, essayant par là d'entendre quelques choses. Elles furent interrompues par un rigolement tel un aboiement.

«Hey mes belles, je dois passer! Et de toutes façon vous n'arriverez à rien de cette manière, laissez moi vous l'assurer.»

Elles se tournèrent en même temps vers la voix pour voir un homme magnifique, grand, large d'épaules, avec des bras puissants, des cheveux noir et des yeux bleus rieurs. Il avait une barbe naissante et était vêtu d'un fin polo blanc avec un jean classique, par-dessus il avait enfilé une robe ouverte, laissant ainsi voir ses formes aux yeux pervers des quatre jeunes filles.

Les jeunes filles s'écartèrent et l'homme sortit un bout de bois, une baguette sûrement, et tapota la porte avec en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.

«Bien, vous pourrez jouer les indiscrètes à présent, moi je dois entrer je suis déjà en retard.» Déclara-t-il en mettant sa main sur la poignée avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil. «Oh! Et si vous taisiez ceci, cela me serait sans nul doute fort profitable. C'est ma première fois en tant qu'enseignant et je ne veux pas me retrouver dehors aussi vite que la rentrée est entamée! De plus cela voudrait dire que je laisserais Moony enseigner seul, et Salazar seul sait ce que cela pourrait donner.»

Les amies le regardèrent passer la porte, échangèrent un regard et retournèrent se coller à la porte. Elles purent alors distinctement entendre la voix du vieux fou résonnée.

«Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont sans doutes remarqué, ce matin sont arrivées, de nous ne savons où, 5 jeunes filles. Cinq jeunes sorcières plus précisément. Nous avons donc décidé de les intégrer à notre école, même si elles devront d'abord suivre des cours intensifs de 1ère année avant de pouvoir éventuellement prétendre entrer en 5, 6 et 7ème. Je vous demande de leur faire un accueil chaleureux et de les faire se sentir chez elles.» Annonça derechef le Papy.

«Tout d'abord Miss Némésis Killis Hécate Franz, de 15 ans.» A ces paroles les portes s'ouvrirent juste assez pour laissez entrer une silhouette humaine.

Némésis releva fièrement le menton mis en place son masque hautain et légèrement froid et s'engouffra entre les portes qui se refermèrent immédiatement après.

Elle sentait tous les regards curieux des élèves la suivre, jaloux des filles et concupiscent de la plupart des garçons. Mais elle n'en avait cure et continuait à avancer fièrement de sa démarche féline, pareille à celle de sa sœur, vers l'estrade où elle voyait les professeurs et le vieux fou.

Elle enjamba souplement la petite marche et là elle remarqua le regard de défi que lui lançait le Papy.

Comprenant alors qu'elle devrait elle-même trouvé que faire son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure et alors qu'elle allait aller jusque devant le directeur elle remarqua qu'elle venait de passer un étrange chapeau, n'écoutant que son instinct elle détourna naturellement sa marche, faisant le tour du tabouret puis pris délicatement le chapeau qu'elle déposa légèrement penché sur sa tête et elle s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret en croisant ses fines jambes.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle avisa les regards de la salle. C'était là le genre de choses qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Essayer d'avoir l'air que rien n'était, sans y arriver. C'était très rare de réussir à masquer ses sentiments et eux n'y arrivaient nettement pas, même si un petit blond dans une des deux tables du milieu y était presque. Seulement quelques élèves, à vue de nez un petit quart de ceux présents, avaient cette attitude.

Ils étaient mortellement pâle et la dévisageaient avec une expression pouvant tout à fait être assimilé à de la peur, de la terreur même pour certains. Et une dose assez rigolote d'incertitude. Elle haussa un sourcil parfait, d'accord elle pouvait être impressionnante avec ses airs d'aristocrate prête à bouffer de l'humain pas sage … mais jamais elle n'avait fait si peur.

Elle se demandait par contre ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant que le chapeau était sur sa tête avant que la voix du Papy ne la réveille de ses réflexions.

«Je demande au choixpeau de s'exprimer à voix haute.»

Choixpeau? A voix haute? Parce qu'il parlait ce truc?

_«Bien évidement que je parle!» _S'exclama une voix dans sa tête qui manqua de peu de lui faire perdre son masque.

_«Bien. Dans ce cas, comment marche la répartition, parce qu'il est marrant le Papy mais il ne nous a rien expliquer!»_ Répondit-elle dans sa tête tout en s'efforçant à garder un visage neutre.

_«Selon vos caractères et aptitudes je dois vous répartirent dans une des 4 maisons, donc table que tu vois là. Celle tout à gauche c'est Poufsouffle, la maison de émotif, des généreux et des tendres. Celle à côté c'est Griffondor, la maison des courageux, des hardis des fidèles et des forts. Celle avec la nappe verte, c'est la maison Serpentard, la maison de la Noblesse, de la détermination et de l'ambition, du pouvoir et de la ruse et la dernière est la maison, Serdaigle, de la science, la sagesse et les études. Allez dans une maison ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas des qualités des autres. C'est seulement que c'est là que tu en as le plus.»_ Expliqua calmement le Choixpeau.

_«Je comprends.» _Répondit poliment Némésis.

_«Je sais que tu comprends, mon travail étant de vous analyser pour savoir où vous irez, je sais donc tout de toi, même ce que tu ne sais pas.» _

Celle-ci resta muette sur ce fait.

_«Maintenant pardonne-moi, mais il m'oblige de t'analyser à voix haute, je suis lié au directeur et de par ce fait, je ne peux faire autrement. Mais pour la peine je ne vais pas nous priver de lui faire un peu peur. Après tout il peut bien avoir peur.»_ La pria le choixpeau avant de reprendre, mais cette fois-ci à voix haute. «Huuuum … je vois une profonde rancune. Tu as beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un et tu trouves que c'est une de tes plus grandes qualités. Tu as eu un passé fort chargé et cela t'a donné envie de faire tes preuves! Tu es quelqu'un de buté et qui parvient toujours à ses fins quelque soit les moyens. Tu as pour tes sœurs de cœur une fidélité sans pareille et tu abrites en toi un courage démesuré. Tu es très fragile malgré tout et tu as encore besoin de tes sœurs pour continuer d'évoluer. Tu as un côté très sombre, plus que celui de tes sœurs même. Tu as de grands pouvoirs et tu peux faire preuve d'énormément de ruse tout comme tu as un esprit très mordant et un désir de vengeance pour ceux qui font mal à tes sœurs … mmmh … oui … tu seras à SERPENTARD!»

_«Je vous pardonne … mais pas à lui!»_ Souffla doucement la jeune fille qui hésitait entre éclater en sanglot de rage ou tuer tout le monde peut importe les moyens.

La jeune fille se leva sous les acclamations de la table. Apparemment ils avaient aimé ce qu'ils avaient entendu, mais Némésis, elle, fulminait. Elle se dirigea d'ailleurs vers le directeur au lieu de sa table faisant ainsi se taire tout le monde. Elle mit ses deux mains à plats sur la table et approcha sa tête près de l'oreille de l'homme. Pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

«Souriez et écoutez moi bien vieil homme!» Siffla-t-elle dangereusement et celui-ci optempéra. «Je suis loin d'être une pauvre idiote sans cervelle! Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça! Nos faiblesses vous intéressent tant? Il n'y a là aucun problème parce que retenez bien ceci, même dans les pires moments de détresses on peut combattre ses faiblesses! De plus, soyez dès à présent assuré de ma méfiance totale à votre égard et des possibles vilaines bricoles qui pourraient vous arriver! Maintenant dites quelque chose de gentil et montrez la table des Serpentard.»

Le directeur était soufflé et heureusement pour lui il était assis depuis le début! Sinon il serait sans doute tombé à la renverse. Alors gentiment il pointa du doigt ladite table et répondit, tout mielleux et tout mièvre.

«Votre table est là-bas jeune fille. Vous devrez y manger toute l'année, pas d'exceptions possibles. Cette maison sera votre famille et vos actions leur feront perdre ou prendre des points. Vous pouvez vous installer.»

Némésis se redressa lentement puis repartit de son pas félin vers la table des Serpentards alors que le directeur reprenait.

«Miss Monica Carolyne Circée Madden.»

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets roux lui fit un sourire en entrant par les portes entre ouvertes et Némésis lui répondit par un discret clin d'oeil, et alla s'asseoir.

La jeune fille arriva à table et sans la moindre hésitation visible, tout comme sa sœur, s'assit sur le tabouret en mettant derechef le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Némésis observa rapidement ceux qui avait pâli quand elle s'était elle-même assise et remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air encore plus blanc à présent. Mais que ce passait-il donc?

Monica aussi le remarqua et elle les foudroya du regard avant que le choixpeau ne se mette à parler, faisant par la même sursauter la jeune fille.

«Ohohoh … je vois! Je vois!» S'exclama-t-il. «Tu es pleine de ressource, avec un esprit très perspicace et ingénieux! Tu es aussi une grande sportive, ce que tu aimes par-dessus tout est sans nul doutes la nature! Tu as une fidélité sans borne pour tes amies et un petit côté qui aime les défis. Tu as une grande peur qu'on s'en prenne à tes sœurs de cœur, dans ce cas précis tu deviendrait sans doutes incontrôlable et impulsive. Tu as aussi eu peur qu'au CHUT on t'empêche d'aller dehors. Cela t'aurait sans doute affaiblie! … oui … Tu es sans l'ombre d'un doute une GRIFFONDOR!» S'exclama-t-il sous les applaudissement furieux des personnes assis à cette table tandis que Némésis écarquillait pour la peine grand les yeux et fixait rageusement cette andouille de Choixpeau.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la table d'où provenait les exclamation et s'assit à côté d'une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et en face d'un garçon roux.

A la table des Serpentard, une jeune fille avec une hideuse coupe au carré venait de s'installé en face de Némésis en lui annonçant toute guillerette.

«C'est dommage! Tu pourras plus lui parler! Il va te falloir une bonne amie, et je suis la personne idéale!»

«Dégage» Répondit sèchement la cadette. «Je n'ai besoin d'absolument personne pour savoir ce que je dois faire, et là tu es assise à la place de ma sœur! Alors tu vires ton cul de là!»

La jeune fille s'en alla outrée sous le regard rieur du petit blond, somme toute assez mignon, que Némésis avait remarqué toute à l'heure.

«Miss Ambre Funny Viviane Desanges.» Annonça le directeur.

Celle-ci entra d'un pas guilleret et jeta un coup d'oeil à Monica qui lui désigna discrètement le choixpeau. Elle finit le chemin en courant et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête sans même s'asseoir.

«Hummmmm … Tu es très extravertie je vois! Tu as un grand sens du détail et tu es un peu plus facilement impressionnée que tes amies. Tu as une curiosité impressionnante il faut bien l'avouer, d'ailleurs si tu arrêtais de te poser toutes ces questionsen ce moment même pour que je puisses comprendre plus rapidement hein?» Dit à voix haute le Choixpeau faisant rire une bonne partie de la grande salle qu'elle fusilla du regard pour les faire taire. Elle était certes beaucoup moins impressionnante que ses sœurs pour cela mais lorsqu'elle s'énervait c'était pas mal non plus.

« Tu as un caractère étrange aussi, tu passes rapidement d'un extrême à l'autre et tu as une phobie prononcé pour les lapins» Continua-t-il, mais il s'arrêta en voyant toute la grande salle exploser de rire ce qui la fit devenir aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

« FERMEZ LA!» Hurlèrent ses sœurs en même temps, suivit d'un silence religieux devant cet éclat de colère. Ambre savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses sœurs pour la défendre à n'importe quel moment, elle les remercia d'un léger sourire.

«Mais au fond tu n'as pas peur de te relever les manches et d'affronter tes craintes ce qui fait de toi une parfaite GRIFFONDOR!» Cria le vieux Choixpeau.

Les rouge et or eurent encore l'occasion de faire du bruit alors que Monica criait de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales pour souhaiter la bienvenue à sa sœur.

«Miss Siana Moïra Morgane Khajit.»

L'interpellée entra de son pas félin et se dirigea gracieusement vers l'estrade avant de prendre place sur le tabouret en croisant délicatement ses jambes après un regard entendu avec sa petite sœur.

Aussi elle ne sourcilla pas quand le choixpeau se mit à parler. Elle serra juste imperceptiblement les dents en entendant ses paroles.

«Hey bien! Tu es tellement proche de Némésis que cela pourrait presque faire peur! Vous vous compléter parfaitement tout en étant incroyablement semblables! Je sens aussi en toi cette aura sombre et enivrante. L'attrait des Ténèbres coule dans tes veines comme dans le sien! Tu es une battante, déterminée à toujours avoir ce que tu veux, tu as tout de même un grand côté timide mais que tu refoules mieux en présence de ta petite sœur à qui tu es très attachée. Celle-ci était, est et restera sans doute ton plus grand point faible. Tu es très protectrice envers tes sœurs et tu sais avoir un masque d'impassibilité presque parfait quand les circonstances l'exigent. Tu as beaucoup d'ambitions, notamment pour toi, mais aussi pour ta petite sœur. Tu as un grand pouvoir, presque éteint, qui circule en toi, tout comme elle … avec tout cela je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec elle. C'est indéniablement ta maison de prédilection! SERPENTARD!» Annonça finalement le choixpeau tandis que Némésis relâchait son souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Siana se dirigea avec un sourire complice vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit en face de Némésis qui lui rendit son sourire découvrant toute ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées.

Le brouhara commença à inonder la pièce mais ce calma bien vite lorsque le directeur leva les mains au ciel, réclamant par ce fait le silence.

Siana regarda rapidement autour d'elle et constata les visages affolés de quelques uns des élèves. Elle fronça les sourcils dans une question muette en direction Némésis qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

«Cette année, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous accueillons plusieurs nouveaux professeurs. Je me suis en effet laisser dire par mon petit doigt que comme Voldemort reprenait du pouvoir, il vous faudrait plus de soutient et de suivi.» Commença-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique. «Pour se faire, j'ai remis le professeur Rémus Juan Lupin à ses fonctions de Défense contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Sirius Regius Black, qui a été récemment innocenté assurera les cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonnagal ayant du, pour des raisons personnelles, s'absenter, de ce fait le professeur Black reprendra aussi la direction de la maison Gryffondor. Bien entendu quand elle reviendra elle assurera à nouveau pleinement ses fonctions. Le professeur Black assistera alors le professeur Lupin dans ses cours. Sachez aussi que Monsieur Lucius Abraxas Malfoy enseignera à partir de cette année les arts des combats pour les personnes à partie de 16 ans.» Continua-t-il avant de se faire brusquement interrompre par un cri d'indignation.

«Pas pour les plus jeunes de 16 ans? Mais c'est quoi votre délire?» Cria Némésis perdant instantanément tout ses contrôles et faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers elles.

«Miss Franz veuillez-vous rassoire le professeur vas bientôt arriver et il vous expliquera lui-même pourquoi!»

«Vous me dites quoi faire?Non mais vous …» Continua à tempêtée Némésis avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas faisant se retourner toutes les têtes, interrompant la jeune fille et faisant fulminée celle-ci.

Un homme, dans les 1 mètre 95, des épaules mi-larges, des longs cheveux blonds platine lui arrivant aux reins ramenés en un catogan lâche, des bras forts et visiblement un torse puissant un air fier et hautain imprégnant ses traits, sans lui enlever pour autant son charisme surnaturel, une bouche finement ourlée et de magnifiques yeux bleus pastel passa dans l'entrée à grande enjambée, drapé d'un habit sorcier visiblement coûteux et d'une canne en ébène avec un pommeau en forme de serpent. (Killis: on me laisse baver en paix! Merci!)

«Lucius, mon ami!» S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant pour aller le saluer.

Celui-ci fit une habile esquive, évitant de par ce fait l'étreinte du vieil homme dans un geste à l'apparence parfaitement invoulu.

L'homme toisa les nouveaux Serpentards comme s'il était des disciple à évaluer ou alors comme s'il était à la recherche de leurs moindres défauts. Son regard s'arrêta sur Siana et Némésis. Il haussa un élégant sourcil avant d'interrogée d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

«Et vous êtes …»

«Des élèves! Ca saute aux yeux pourtant!» Rétorqua avec la même intonation Némésis.

«Je parlais de votre prénom, jeune insolente!» Claqua le sorcier.

«Némésis. Némésis Killis Hécate Franz.» Répondit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre à la table des Griffondors avant que Siana ne crie en réponse.

«Ca n'a rien à voir avec James Bond, Ambre! Vas te recoucher ma choupette!»

Monica et Némésis poussèrent un même soupir désespéré avant que la cadette ne demande à l'opportun qui avait eu le culot de stopper son coup de gueule.

«Et vous, vous êtes qui?» Questionna-t-elle poliment.

«Lucius Malfoy, professeur de combats.» Se présenta-t-il en saisissant la main de la jeune fille pour la porter à ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne l'arrache de sa main et se remette à hurler, perdant de nouveau tous contrôles.

«Mais c'est pas possible! Vous! Pourquoi je peux pas? Je veux!» Commença-t-elle à crier, ne se rendant plus compte que ses paroles n'avaient plus de sens. «C'est dégoûtant! Moi aussi je veux suivre ces cours! Je suis sure que je peux! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas!Je suis autant qualifié que le gominé ou n'importe qui d'autre!» Dit-elle en montrant un garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleus gris.

«Le 'Gominé', déjà il s'agit de mon fils. Ensuite je n'ai aucun comptes à rendre, et enfin sachez que vous ne faites pas du tout preuve de la maturité nécessaire pour cette art, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je reviendrais sur ma décision.» Expliqua-t-il calmement, faisant rougir Némésis.

De rage ou de gêne? Personne ne put le savoir, mais vu le petit bruit sifflant qui sortit de sa bouche, cela semblait plus à de la fureur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre sa diatribe une voix feula. Sa sœur n'avait apparemment pas apprécié les propos tenus à son encontre.

«Le professeur et le dirlo vont se taire une micro seconde et m'écouter attentivement….»

«Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a encore…» A peine le directeur avait il commencé sa phrase qu'il entendit distinctement un 'Il va se faire dézinguer' provenant de la table des Gryffondors. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour remettre à sa place l'importun que déjà il se faisait apostropher.

«J'ai dit LA FERME!» A cet ordre Dumbledore ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'effectivement se la fermer. La voix avait été dure limite métallique mais en même temps hypnotique, lui rendant impossible toute réplique. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait écouter… et il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. « Bien maintenant que j'ai bien votre attention à tout les deux, et accessoirement celui de toute la salle, vous allez bien m'écouter et ancrer ces mots dans votre mémoire! Où je vais Némésis viens aussi! Si je vais à un cours elle y va! De plus je vous suggère d'arranger les emplois du temps de manière à ce que Monica et Ambre se retrouve le plus souvent possible avec nous. Et ceci n'est pas à débattre! Je vous propose donc un marché. Pendant ce rattrapage que vous allez nous faire faire, à un moment donné, que vous choisirait, nous devront nous battre, et gagner, chacune à notre tour, dans un combat à mains nues, contre n'importe lequel des étudiants. Si nous remportons toutes nos faces à faces vous serez obligés de TOUTES nous accepter au cours des arts du combat. Si vous refusez ce marché, sachez que Monica, Ambre et moi nous lui apprendrons nous même ce que le professeur nous enseignera. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ne nous en empêchera! Alors quelle est votre réponse? Faîtes attention de bien peser vos mots. Et pas d'entourloupe, nous surveillons.»

A cette dernière phrase le regard du directeur se posa sur les mains entrelacées des deux sœurs. Ces deux gamines surveillaient ce qu'il pensait! Il n'avait pas le choix il était au pied du mur. Sa seule solution était d'accepter l'offre. Et vu le sourire des deux pestes elles le savaient très bien.

«Très bien j'accepte votre offre. Lucius vous choisirez leur adversaire et vous assisterez au duel. Si vous jugez leur niveau acceptable vous devrez alors accepter aussi la cadette.» Annonça-t-il d'un ton las alors que le reste de la salle était estomaqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler: Une nouvelle élève avait tenu tête au directeur et l'avait fait plier!

« J'accepte bien évidemment. » Répondit Lucius d'un ton mielleux tout en prenant note mentalement de bien surveiller ces gamines. « Vous comprendrez par contre certainement, que je ne vous donne pas pour adversaire des personnes sans aptitudes. Vous risquaient sans doutes bien plus que de vous cassez un ongle, jeunes filles. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement à l'adresse des deux sœurs.

" Maintenant que ces deux demoiselles ont fait étalage de leurs désirs, pourquoi ne retournerions pas à notre table, Albus, et ainsi clôturer cette répartition." Bien sûr ceci fut dit d'un ton ironique à souhait qui fit rougir les deux concernées qui se retinrent difficilement de faire une remarque. Au final elles reprirent leur calme et se rassirent. Le nouveau professeur et le directeur retournèrent à la table des profs tandis que la salle, petit a petit, revenait à la normal. Monsieur Malfoy s'assit à côté du ténébreux professeur qui les avait accompagné dans le bureau de l'autre cinglé de dirlo et qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Monica.

Les tables reprenaient leurs conversations. Siana et Némésis mangeaient tranquillement discutant à voix basse sans qu'aucun de leurs camarades de maison ne viennent les aborder. Ils se contentaient de les observer, cherchant à les évaluer. Monica et Ambre quand à elle discutait vivement, comme à leur habitude, avec des personne de leur maison.

Tout à coup Siana se sentit observait intensément. Discrètement elle donna un petit coup de pied à Némésis qui comprit le message. Elles se tournèrent, l'air de rien, vers celui qui osaient les dévisager aussi ouvertement. Il s'agissait du soi-disant 'gominé', le fils du nouveau prof, Malfoy junior donc. Sans avoir la prestance du père, il dégageait néanmoins un certain charisme et une classe aristocratique toute naturelle. Les deux sœurs Serpentardes devaient aussi lui reconnaître une bonne pratique pour cacher ses émotions. De concert, elles effectuèrent leur geste préféré, un haussement du sourcil gauche, manifestant par là qu'elles avaient pris note de sa présence et que s'il voulait leur dire quelque chose il le pouvait, puis elles retournèrent leur attention sur le repas qui leur était proposé.

Le petit blond prit note de les aborder plus tard seul à seules, tout comme le père qui avait lui aussi surveillé l'échange. Tandis que son voisin de table trouvait que décidément ces filles étaient très intéressantes, impertinente certes, mais intéressantes et certainement de bonnes recrues pour Serpentard, dont il était le chef de maison. Et, qui sait, peut être que la situation avec les Gryffondors allez s'améliorer vu que les deux autres sœurs avaient été réparties dans la maison ennemie. Mais ça les 4 jeunes filles n'en savaient rien et nul doute qu'elles ne se lâcheraient pas pour une histoire de rivalité. Oui foi de Severus Snape il allait surveillait l'évolution de cette situation.

Siana s'ennuyait tout de même un peu, certes elle adorait sa jumelle de cœur mais les discussions vives de Monica et Ambre lui manquaient. Discrètement elle se mit à observer les alentours, jusqu'à tomber sur le mignon professeur de Défense qui discutait avec l'aimable prof qui les avait aidé pour la porte, elle pouvait donc en déduire que le surnom du prof était 'Moony'. Ca lui allait bien. Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion ledit Moony, se sentant observé, se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les améthystes de la jeune fille puis lui sourit doucement. Siana resta un instant interdite avant de sentir ses joues chauffées et de plonger son nez dans son assiette.

Némésis vit Siana tourner rouge brique. Elle haussa les sourcils devant le manège de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, c'était clair que ces deux là se plaisaient. En tout cas, lui il plaisait à Siana, et avec un bon coup de pouce elle aussi lui plairait, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle avait aux premiers abords eu un petit flash pour le beau châtain, mais définitivement il allait mieux avec Sia', et en plus elle avait l'air totalement accro!

Elle sonda la salle de ses yeux bleus profonds et pu apercevoir plusieurs regards énamourés en directions de la table des professeurs, sans compter ceux qui les fixaient elle et ses sœurs. C'est vrai que le personnel enseignant de cette école n'était pas mal. Enfin, certains …

Elle porta finalement son regard sur la table des professeurs et plus précisément sur l'homme qui fixait toujours sa sœur, écoutant visiblement d'une oreille distraite son ami. Elle pouvait déjà être sûr que sa sœur retenait son attention. Mais il avait intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal sinon il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure en sa compagnie! Sans oublier Monica et Ambre. Le professeur, Remus si elle se souvenait bien, remarqua enfin qu'elle le fixait et détourna vivement sa tête vers son ami, mais Némésis eut le temps de remarquer que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Némésis poursuivit son observation du personnel enseignant, elle vit un petit homme survolté, survola le dirlo-je-fourre-mon-nez-là-où-je-ne-devrait-pas pour enfin atterrir dans une mer de glace. Elle reconnut son professeur d'art du combat.

Encore une fois leurs regards se heurtèrent, deux regards de glaces, l'un légèrement plus sombre, se mesuraient. Pour Némésis le temps s'était figé, une seule chose lui importait: remporter cet affrontement. Mais peu à peu les yeux de son professeur se mirent à briller, comme s'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Sans savoir pourquoi Némésis se sentit troublé et fut obliger de détourner le regard. Ces yeux là étaient dangereux pour elle.

Siana avait été assaillie par les émotions de sa sœur tellement elles avaient été puissantes, mais contrairement à sa cadette elle avait saisie ce qui se passait et savait comment lui faire comprendre sans même lui en parler. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres que Némésis eut tôt fait de remarquer. Quand Siana souriait comme ça c'est qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Et là quelque chose lui disait que ça la concernait et qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout!

Siana se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors, se leva, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Et s'adressa à Ambre d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

«Siana! Que fais tu? Assied-toi bordel!» Commença à paniquer Némésis.

«Hé Choupette!» Au surnom Ambre se retourna brusquement vers sa sœur aînée alors que le reste des étudiants se mettaient à pouffer de rire silencieusement. «Tu te souviens la conversation de cet aprèm?»Questionna-t-elle faisant paniquer sa sœur qui se mit à presque crier.

«Amour, tais-toi et pose ton cul sur ce putain de banc!» Mais Siana fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et repris.

«Bien. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es la dernière!» Une lueur d'incompréhension se mit à danser dans les yeux d'Ambres mais un «Sia'» outrée de la part de Némésis rendit cette mystérieuse phrase clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle emboîta alors le pas à sa grande sœur se moquant ainsi gentiment de sa cadette.

«Non Choupi! Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça! Amour!» Pour accentuer ses propos elle mit sa main sur son cœur feignant un malaise.

«De toute manière je ne te l'aurai jamais laissé c'est ma Choupi à moi!» Siana avait naturellement continué son petit jeu alors que Monica était écroulé de rire son poing tapant régulièrement sur la table.

Némésis décida finalement de les rejoindre dans ce petit jeu. Au moins la plaisanterie de Siana avait eu le bon effet de lui faire comprendre sa réaction et de détendre l'atmosphère pesante de ce début de repas.

«Mais Amour, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais accepté de rester éternellement avec toi et puis Sia' s'oppose à notre couple.Je me vois dans l'obligation de casser. Mais je resterai ta sœur malgré tout Choupette.» Elle dit tout ceci d'un ton langoureux et en battant des cils. Toute la salle était perplexe devant ce revirement de comportement. Quelques Serpentards avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Les Gryffondor semblaient plutôt estomaqués et perplexe 'Un Serpentard ça sait faire de l'humour?' telle était leur pensée commune. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient morts de rire. La table des professeurs était perplexe.

Ce fut un 'Yes! Encore cette fois je remporte la manche Choupette!' lancée par Siana qui finit de déstabilisé tout le monde et emporta la salle dans un fou rire général à quelques exceptions près.

Némésis elle souriait avec espièglerie mais ne riait pas encore, c'est quand la salle se calma et que Monica lâcha sa phrase ' Mais je suis là pour te soutenir moi, Amour! Tiens je te donne un mouchoir. Tu vois je prend bien soin de toi, hein!' qu'elle rit à son tour, prenant par surprise plusieurs personnes par son rire mélodieux et enivrant alors que sa voix était constamment froide et hautaine.

Puis le repas reprit dans une ambiance beaucoup plus joyeuse, enfin joyeuse du côté des élèves car vers la table des professeurs…

Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour les quatre sœurs, la fin du repas arriva enfin. Monica et Ambre se levèrent simultanément de leur banc et s'éloignèrent rapidement rejoindre leurs deux sœurs en courant. Elles n'avaient pas étés séparés vraiment longtemps mais elles avaient eu l'impression d'avoir une sensation de manque, comme si Siana et Némésis était une véritable drogue. Elles étaient tellement habituées à être ensemble toutes les 5 avec AD qu'elles avaient du mal quand elles n'étaient plus près d'elles.

Monica se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Siana tandis que Ambre faisait de même avec Némésis qui les réceptionnèrent extrêmement bien puisqu'elles les avaient vus arriver comme des flèches vers elles.

«Je sais pas si Choupi va être d'accord!» Sourit Siana en regardant sa petite sœur dans les bras d'Ambre ou plutôt Ambre qui s'agrippait à Némésis. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ambre remarqua qu'elle avait poussé quelqu'un pour prendre sa soeur dans ses bras, et qui était maintenant par terre, embrassant joyeusement le sol.

«Oups» Lâcha Ambre en tendant sa main pour aider le blond à se relever.

Celui-ci se releva sans son aide et releva la tête pour la fixer avec des yeux remplit de haine, donnant à la nouvelle Gryffondor le loisir de le contempler de la tête au pied. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond platine, presque blanc et rien que ça, ça la faisait craquer. Ses sœurs connaissaient parfaitement ses goûts pour les blondinets comme le disait Monica. Elle remarqua la couleur de ses yeux, il avait des yeux gris. Comment c'était possible des yeux de cette couleur? Et même si à l'instant ceux-ci la fixaient avec une lueur de colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions comme à son habitude. Il avait un teint extrêmement pâle et un visage plutôt de marbre et hautain… Tiens c'est bizarre ça lui rappelait quelqu'un… (Funny: un certain nouveau prof peut être? XD)

Dommage qu'ils soient fan des longues robes amples dans cette école, elle aurait bien aimé savoir comment il était dessiné en dessous de la sienne. Elle sortit enfin de ses pensées quand elle remarqua qu'il continua de la fixer, ou plutôt fixer le tatouage qu'elle avait sur la nuque, celui qui lui était apparu après leur visite chez le Sage, un tigre, elle s'y était tout de suite habitué mais il fallait dire que c'était plutôt voyant.

«Hum... Pardon pour...» Commença tant bien que mal Ambre en cachant son léger rougissement.

«Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention!» Cria une voix féminine qui fit soupirer le blond.

«Argh, le retour du Pékinois, épisode 2» Marmonna Némésis en regardant d'un air sombre la jeune fille qui avait essayé de prendre la place de sa sœur dès le début du repas.

«Et puis Funny c'est pas un nom ça!» Continua-t-elle en souriant d'un air narquois alors que ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Je vais la tuer celle là…» Siffla Monica entre ses dents en remontant déjà ses manche avant de se faire stopper par Siana qui avait juste poser sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. «Tu es chanceuse que je n'ai aucune poêle dans les mains.»

«Et toi t'es qui?» Demanda la benjamine en foudroya cette petite idiote du regard.

« Pansy, Pansy Parkinson» Répondit-elle en mettant sa tête droite avant de se faire couper par Ambre qui avait un petit rire.

« Mon prénom est beaucoup mieux que le tien,tu sais que ton nom signifie Slip en argot? Alors la prochaine fois boucle la, ça t'évitera de devenir la risée de toute ta maison…»

Le ' pékinois' comme l'avait si bien surnommé Némésis eut un cri d'outrage aigue qui fit frémir les oreilles des quatre jeunes fille et du blondinet. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand une voix froide et hautaine, pas autant que Némésis mais tout de même impressionnante, et indubitablement masculine s'éleva.

«Parkinson elle a tout a fait raison. Tu te ridiculises! Devant des Gryffondors en plus. Et ne cherche même pas à m'agripper le bras comme tu en as pris la sale habitude!» Ambre nota que le blondinet avait en plus de la répartie, tout pour lui plaire! Le pékinois lança un pitoyable 'Mais… Drakichou.' Auquel le blond lui renvoya un regard de pure haine qui la fit frémir et partir en courant dieu seul savait où, enfin encore faillait-il que dieu se préoccupe de son cas… (Moira: Je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèssssssssssssssssssss méchante avec Pansy. Mais qui ne l'est pas? XD. Caro: Moi je ne le suis pas... Je ne l ai pas frapper:D. Moira: T'es de mauvaise fois Caro! Si je t'avais pas retenu tu l'aurai fait!)

Ambre se retourna vers le blondinet pour le remercier et faire un peu plus connaissance. Mais elle fut interrompu dans sa démarche par le rouquin et l'ébouriffée qui les avaient snobé toute la soirée.

«Desanges! Madden! Vous n'avez pas à parler à des Serpentards!»

«Ron a raison. Et dépêchaient vous de nous suivre si vous voulez rejoindre les dortoirs.»

Ceci fut dit d'un tel ton de commandement et de mépris que les quatre sœurs se tendirent immédiatement. Sans le savoir le rouquin et l'ébouriffée se retrouvèrent dans la seconde même dans la liste des indésirables. Monica fut la première à réagir.

«C'est quoi cette histoire de dortoir? Et comment ça on a pas le droit de parler au Serpentard! Je vous signale que deux Serpentardes sont nos sœurs!»

«Et bien considère dès a présent que ce ne sont plus tes sœurs! Les Gryffondors ne traînent pas avec les Serpentards! De plus les élèves d'une même maison ont uns salle commune où tous dorment.» A peine le rouquin avait il prononcé cette phrase qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur par deux furies très en colère.

«Ecoute moi bien le rouquin. Je ne le répéterai qu'une fois! Si je dois être connue dans un domaine ce ne sera certainement pas pour ma patience! Mais plutôt pour mes talents de chirurgienne. Je remodèle très bien les visages! Comprends-tu?» Questionna froidement Némésis faisant se stopper l'écoulement d'élèves et de professeurs qui se tournaient pour regarder la scènealors que le rouquin acquiesçait vivement. «Donc, si mes sœurs veulent me parler, elles le font! Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui les en empêcheras ou m'empêchera, moi, de leur parler! On est ensemble depuis un petit temps maintenant et elles sont ma famille! Tu les touches, tu peux te considérer comme mort! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?» Questionna-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'assombrissait, faisant paniquer le roux qui tentait vainement de s'échapper de sa prise.

Némésis le lâcha avec une expression dégoûtée et Siana s'accroupi à sa hauteur.

«Tout y était. Mais sache que si tu devais les empêchée de nous voir ou leur faire du mal, déjà avoir Némésis sur le dos est un véritable purgatoire! Mais tu m'auras en plus pour te faire souffrir toutes les tortures de l'Enfer! Alors tu ne les approches pas. Sinon nous veillerons personnellement à te détruire petit à petit!» Asséna-t-elle avant de se relevée et de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa petite sœur.

Monica se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, et lui demanda calmement de lui expliquer cette histoire de dortoirs.

«Et bien, chaque maison à une salle commune secrète dans le château, à laquelle les membres ne peuvent accédés que grâce à un mot de passe, donc inaccessible pour les maisons adverses. A cette salle commune sont relié plusieurs dortoirs, classés en fonction des années et du sexe de ses occupants. Nous dormons là, étudions dans la salle commune où pour ceux qui veulent de l'aide des professeurs, ici, dans la grande salle.» Expliqua-t-elle rapidement, assez intimidée par les deux Serpentardes

«Et pour l'histoire de Serpentard versus Gryffondor?» Demanda Ambre.

«Et bien nos deux maisons se détestent! Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas nous entendre avec des personnes si hautaines, froides et qui n'ont pas la moindre connaissance du mot rire.» Expliqua-t-elle à nouveau, du venin dans la voix en regardant Némésis avec répulsion. Celle-ci éclata d'ailleurs de rire. Froid.

«Oh ma pauvre! Il semble que ta rivalité de gamine va prendre un nouveau tournant! Je n'ai pas l'intension de lâchée Ambre et Monica, même pour tout l'or du monde. Et ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route en plus! Oui je suis froide, oui je suis hautaines, mais crois tu réellement que je passe ma vie à rabaisser les autres? Non! Juste les sous-merde de ton espèce. Et à mon avis, en me basant sur Siana et moi, les Serpentards sont tous pareil, des gens qui savent ce qu'ils valent et qui prennent l'initiative de juger les gens avant de pouvoir leur accorder assez de confiance pour leur montrer qui ils sont. Crois tu vraiment que tu es le genre de personnes à qui je voudrais montrer que je sais rire, blaguer et délirer comme une possédée? Certainement pas! Alors ton petit conflit, si tu voyais au-dessus ça irait sans doutes déjà beaucoup mieux dans ton esprit, somme toute assez fermer! Pour finir je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'être séparée de mes sœurs, même pour la nuit.» Claqua Némésis sous le regard ahuris de plusieurs personnes.

Siana allait ajouter quelque chose quand la voix du directeur raisonna dans la salle.

«Vous dormirez dans vos dortoirs jeunes filles! C'est tout!»

Celles-ci échangèrent un même regard apeuré, séparées? Mais il n'en était pas question! D'ailleurs, Siana prit la parole du groupe pour faire valoir leur avis, faisant clairement raisonner plusieurs 'Ohlala' et des 'Ca va de nouveau gueulé' des éclats de rire aussi et des 'Elle va de nouveau lui fermer la gueule!'

«Séparées? Mais ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt ne vous a pas assez percuté?»

«Mademoiselle cette question est tout à fait différente et n'ai pas à discuter!» Répondit le directeur qui se demandait quand ces foutus gamines lui obéirait enfin.

«Oh si c'est une matière à discuter! Bon je vais faire simple pour que votre pauvre petit cerveau de papy-je-devient-lent-j'ai-du-mal-a-comprendre puisse saisir.» Assena Siana avec tout le venin dont elle était capable. Cette simple phase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe est toute la salle écoutait, avide de connaître la suite. Némésis, qui se régalait d'avance du spectacle, eut le temps de remarquer que l'ébouriffé étroite d'esprit de service était outrée que l'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi au directeur alors que Rémus et son ami semblait mort de rire et faisait de leur mieux possible pour cacher ce fait aux autres. Quand au professeur de combat et le brun ténébreux ils étaient impassibles mais en y regardant bien on voyait que, euxaussi, attendait la suite avec impatience, et bien ils allaient être servi parce que sur ce sujet Siana ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, les médecins du CHUT l'avaient appris à leur dépend. La voix froide est vénéneuse de Siana s'éleva, coupant court à ses réflexions et la faisant frissonner intérieurement. C'était dans ses moments qu'avec Monica et Ambre elles étaient heureuses d'être les sœurs de Siana échappant ainsi à ses remarques meurtrières.( Caro: J aurais pu faire partit des personnes visées il y a peu... Moira: Mais non Choupinette! Il m'aurai fallu bien plus que ça pour que je t'envoie un tel venin!)

«Némésis, Monica, Ambre et moi nous dormirons dans une même chambre! Ou dans le même dortoir! Comment vous allez procéder pour cela perso… je m'en fous! Tout comme cette histoire de maisons rivales! Si vous essayait de nous séparer vous vous rendrait vite compte que cela nous rend plus dangereuse que nous le sommes déjà! Nous ferons tout pour être ensemble, même dans notre sommeil! Nous avons pris l'habitude d'être tout le temps ensemble nous sommes tout ce qui nous importe et nous ne supportons pas d'être séparées! Obligez nous à dormir dans des dortoirs séparés et vous vous retrouverez avec quatre filles somnambules à moitié folles de douleur et de rage cherchant à se rejoindrent peut importe les moyens et pouvant étriper toute personne les approchantet et même démolir votre précieux château! Alors est-ce que je me suis montré assez clair où il faut que je vous l'imprime!»

Au fur et à mesure de son discours le directeur avait pali. Il ne voulait certes pas les avoir enragées! Il avait oublié que ces filles partageaient des liens sorciers-mages et que le besoin de proximité était un effet du lien. Il avait failli faire une énorme erreur. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer! Malgré tout son manque d'anticipation faisait qu'il allait se ridiculiser, encore une fois. Maudites filles!

«Très bien je vous accorderez votre chambre personnelle. Mais sachez qu'il y a un couvre feu, vous ne pouvez sortir de votre chambre à partir de 22h30. De plus demain vous devrez aller faire vos courses pour acheter votre baguette, c'est ce qui vous permettra de faire de la magie, ainsi que vos fournitures scolaires. Vous serez accompagné d'un professeur que je vous indiquerais demain.»

Aux mots accompagné d'un professeur Monica, Siana et Némésis regardèrent, rapidement et avec un brin d'espoir, respectivement le Professeur Snape, Lupin et Malfoy. Mais se reprirent vite en espérant que leurs réactions n'avaient pas été remarquées. Puis Monica reprit la parole.

«Très bien Mr le dirlo! Mais il nous faudra aussi nous acheter de quoi nous habiller, nous somme arrivé sans rien d'autre que ce que l'on portait, ce qui risque de prendre du temps tel qu'on se connaît. Nous partirons donc tôt le matin.» A cette phrase, on entendit distinctement deux soupirs à fendre l'âme provenant de Siana et Némésis qui ramenèrent un fin sourire sur le visage de plusieurs personnes. «Pour revenir tard dans l'après midi.»

«Très bien. Veuillez m'attendre un court instant pendant que je cherche la chambre qui vous accueillera et que je règle quelques détails. Les autres élèves vous pouvaient regagner vos dortoirs respectifs. J'enjoigne les professeur à rejoindre eux aussi leur quartier. Sauf Mr Black et Mr Malfoy. Je vous prierai d'attendre ici.»

La salle se vida peu à peu. Les 4 jeunes filles éprouvaient par toutes ses émotions en une seule journée se mirent dans un coin et sans rien laisser paraître se réconfortèrent mutuellement en se serrant les unes contre les autres. Le professeur Malfoy et Black accompagné de leur ami respectif, Snape et Lupin, les observèrent. Ils devaient au moins tous reconnaître qu'elles avaient du cran, ceci était indéniable et elles les intéressaient grandement chacun pour des raisons différentes qui ne regardaient qu'eux.

Monica s'éloigna un peu de ses sœurs qui la laissèrent faire, et franchi les portes de la grande salle s'accoudant à une fenêtre pour observer la forêt. Elle fut vite rejoins par le professeur

Black. Cet homme intriguait Monica, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu sa voix quelque part.

«Allez vous bien Miss Madden?» Lui demanda la voix qui hantait sa tête depuis son entrée dans la grande salle.

«J'avais juste besoin de voir un peu la nature.» A cette réponse un court silence s'installa, bientôt brisé par Monica. «Une chose m'intrigue chez vous.»

«Quoi donc Miss?» Lui demanda l'homme, toujours affable.

«Votre voix.» murmura Monica qui commençait à être gênée. Fallait pas qu'il pense qu'elle le draguait non plus! «Elle me dit quelque chose, comme si je vous avais déjà parlé.»

Sirius les yeux pétillant se mit à rire, Néanmoins elle remarqua qu'il s'était légèrement tendu.

«J'en sais rien, peut-être m'avez-vous justement déjà parlé.»

La jeune fille se mit à penser où elle aurait pu entendre cette jolie voix, rendant nerveux le professeur

«Le chien.» Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

A ces mots, la nervosité de Black s'accrut.

«Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la salle Miss. Je croix que vous devez être fatiguer si vous croyez avoir entendu un chien avec ma voix, il y a aussi le fait quevous et vos sœurs avez assez contrarié le directeur pour la journée. Bien que ce fût un spectacle magnifique à voir, je dois le reconnaître.»

Sur ce ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard le directeur les rejoignit et guida les jeunes filles à travers les couloirs. Au rez de chaussé, tout au bout d'un sombre couloir, leur apparut un immense tableau, magnifique, qui mangeait tout le mur du cul de sac. Sur ce tableau on voyait une splendide clairière, qui rappela étrangement la clairière sacrée au jeunes filles, où était allongées cinq personnes impossible à distinguer car elles en arrière plans, allongés sous un arbre centenaire dont l'ombre les gardaient dans l'anonymat, et entourés de centaures prêt à découdre avec toutes personnes osant troublé la paix des cinq formes. Au premier plan se découpait une silhouette dont on ne pouvait définir le sexe, drapé entièrement dans une robe ample d'une blancheur immaculée et recouvert d'une cape dorée qui recouvrait son visage empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit de sa personne. La silhouette mystérieuse, qui avait de suite inspiré le respect aux jeunes filles, s'avança.

«Que puis je pour vous Mr le directeur.» La voix était claire et ensorcelante et, comme le reste de la personne, indéfinissable, pouvant appartenir aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme.

«Destinée, pouvez vous accueillir ces 4 demoiselles dans cette chambre. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais accepté que quiconque utilise cette pièce jusqu'à ce jour, mais je ne sais où les loger.»

La Destinée en question se tourna vers les quatre soeurs et sembla les sonder mais Monica, Ambre, Némésis et Siana n'en éprouvèrent aucune crainte, aucune menace, juste l'idée que cela devait se faire. Puis tout s'arrêta et Destinée reprit la parole.

«Très bien ces jeunes filles peuvent emménagez dans ces lieux. Mais seule elles pourront accéder à ce lieu. Toute autre personne ne sera tolérée dans ce sanctuaire si elles le désirent. Et cela vous concerne aussi Dumbledore.»

Les professeurs étaient soufflés, le tableau contestait l'autorité du directeur. Nul doute que ce tableau et les futurs résidentes du lieu qu'il protégeait aller s'entendre comme larron en foire. Il va sans dire que les sœurs furent ravies à cette annonce alors que le directeur, lui, serrait les poings sous la colère tout en gardant son masque de papy gâteau.

«Amélie peut elle emménager ici elle aussi?» Demanda soudainement Ambre.

«Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. L'état de votre amie est certes stationnaire mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Dans le doute il vaut mieux la laisser sous la garde de Mme Pomfresh, à l'infirmerie.» Déclara le directeur d'un ton qu'il espérait accommodant.

Les jeunes filles comprirent la situation et pour une fois, au grand soulagement du directeur, ne firent aucune complainte.

«Bien nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Pour rentrer le mot de passe et 'Unité'. Passez une bonne nuit mesdemoiselles et à demain matin dans la Grande Salle.» Sur cette dernière phrase le vieux fou s'éloigna, emmenant avec lui les professeurs. Une fois hors de porté de vue, les filles se retournèrent vers le tableau.

«Inutile de me donner un mot de passe, muses. » Au mot employé par Destinée Ambre et Monica sursautèrent alors que Némésis et Siana s'étaient retenues de justesse d'en faire de même. «Je connais le sage centaure. Vous n'avez qu'à me traverser pour accéder àce qui sera désormais votre maison. Il en sera toujours ainsi. La chambre de Mlle Madden et Mlle Desanges est à gauche celle de Mlle Franz et Mlle Khajit est à droite. Ne vous étonnez pas muses, tout ceci vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure. Je vous conseille de vous couchez votre journée ayant du grandement vous fatiguer. Je vous en dirai plus demain.»

Subjuguées, se demandant ce que cet endroit aller encore leur réserver, les jeunes filles traversèrent le tableau, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dirigèrent directement vers leurs chambres et lit respectif. Elles se déshabillèrent choisir chacune leur lit et, comme leur avait suggéré Destinée, c'était endormi directement après avoir mis leur réveil à sonner pour 6h00. Demain serait encore une journée rempli et la mise au point de ce qui leur était arrivées pouvait attendre.

* * *

Killis : voili voulou voila ! Quel beau chapitre tout de même 8698 mots! Et écrit avec trop de naturel! bon ... vous connaissez le moyen pour avoir la suite ! Revieuuuuuuuuuuws ! Car la vitesse à laquelle nous publions ne dépend que de vous ! Alors sinon vous avez trouver comment ! Des choses qui vous intrigue ? Et vu que le Sage vous avait fort plu et intrigué (fait la samba), vous voulez le revoir assez régulièrement ? Et comme je suis une éternelle curieuse, je vous demande si le côté sérieux de la fic, qui fait que nous sommes passionnées à l'écrire vu l'histoire que nous avons inventée, vous dérange ? Et pour petite info personnelle, pour le moment, qu'avez-vous préférer dans la fic ? Moi c'est Lucius et sa prestance surnaturelle ah et nos cassages du directeur, et le Sage et les colliers du chapitre 2 ! Très important les colliers ! 

Moira: Killis arrête d'autant t'emballer tu leur pointe du doigt les choses importantes de notres fic du coup! Comme l'a dit Killis mettez nous des reviews! On les attend avec impatience! Et pour information notre chapitre 4 est bientôt terminé et va se scinder en deux chapitre vu qu'il fait plus de trente pages sinon! XD A l'avenir je pense que nous nous limiterons à 16, voir 20 pages au grand maximum pour un chapitre.

Killis : Franchement Moïra, faire des méga longs chapitres c'est pas un problème, Amour! On coupe, c'est tout!

BISOUS tout forts à vous ! Et N'OUBLIEZ PAS LA REVIEW!


	5. Chapitre 5

Killis : BON ! je vous explique! On commence le chapitre 7 de notre fic mais ils semblerait que vous n'avez pas compris que vous auriez déjà eu la suite depuis des jours si vous aviez laissé plus de reviews! On en a même moins qu'au premier chapitre ! Bref nous on continue d'écrire mais c'est vous-même que vous pénalisez là ! Le contract c'est ça : PAS DE REVIEUWS PAS DE CHAPITRE ! Faudra vous y faire! Pour ma part je me décarcasse vraiment pour cette Histoire et voir que personne ne laisse de revieuws ce qui prend disons le clairement MEME PAS DEUX MINUTES, ça me fou la rage (bon, Moïra a aider à réveiller ma rage aussi mais c'est pas le problème XD) Je suppose bien sur qu'il y en a qui sont en vacances mais voila : VOUS ETES TOUT DE MEME UN BON 9/10 A NE RIEN LAISSER ! Vas falloir vous bouger si vous voulez la suite! MERCI !

Killis qui ne discrimine pas les gobelins et accessoirement spécialiste des coups de gueule XD

Moïra: En effet c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce coup de gueule et sachez qu'à ce niveau je vaux Killis! Tous les jours je surveille les stats! Tout les jours je regarde ma messagerie car c'es sur ma messagerie qu'arive vos review! C'est à chaque fois l'euphorie quand nous recevons des reviews! Vous n'imaginez même pas come on saute de joie en en recevant! Et là, ça fait plusieur jours que je vois les visites augmenter mais pas les reviews! Alors oui je m'énerve! Je m'insurge même! Vous n'avez que le chapitre 3 sans compter le prologue et nous on a fini d'écrire 3 autres chapitres! En comptaznt le prologue nous en somme au chapitre 8! Vous rendez vous compte du décalage? Surtout quand on sait qu'il n'ait du qu'à votre FLEMMARDISE! Et oui c'est de la FLEMMARDISE! Comme l'a dit Killis ça ne prend que 2 minutes de laisser une review! En plus ce n'est pas des romans fleuve qu'on attend! Justedes 'j'adore la suite s'il vous plait!' C'est déjà super encourageant! Bien sûr nous ne somme pas non plus conte des reviews plus longue. Mais ce qu'on veut c'est savoir que la suite est attendu! Que notre fic est apprécié! Pour une pièce de théâtre c'est les applaudissement et le nombre de spectateurs présent qui importe et bien ici c'est le nombre de visites mais surtout le nombre de review qui nous indiques si vous aimez et voulais la suite! Nous acceptons même les critiques négatives du moment qu'elles sont argumentée et constructives! Alors maintenant je vais vous répétez mla règle de la maison que j'ai moi même instauré avec l'accord des autres auteuses! Et je vais même le marquer en gras pour être sûre que vous n'allez pas le louper.

**IL NOUS FAUT AUTANT DE REVIEW QUE POUR LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT OU IL N'AURA PAS DE SUITE! C'EST A DIRE QUE POUR LE CHAPITRE 4 NOUS VOULONS MINIMUM 12 REVIEWS! SOIT 4 REVIEW DE PLUS QUE CE QUE NOUS AVONS ACTUELLEMENT!**

ET CE N'EST FRANCHEMENT PAS LA MER A BOIRE! NE LAISSEZ PAS DE REVIEW A CETTE NOTE PUISQU'ELLE SERA AUTOMATIQUEMENT REMPLACE PAR LE CHAPITRE 5 QUAND NOUS AURONS CE QUE NOUS VOUS DEMANDONS!

Vous pouvez dire que je suis chiante, une enquiquineuse, j'en passe et des meilleures, je m'en fout! Je trouve que cette demande est justifier et totalement normal! Ceux qui lisent mes fics et me parlent sur msn me connaissent et saventque je fais pareil pour toutes mes fics! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serai pas de même pour cette coécriture!

J'espère que cette note vous aura fait réfléchir. Le prochain chapitre dépend de votre bon vouloir!

Salutation Moïra dont les origines italo-portuguais n'a fait qu'un tour devant votre flemmardise!


	6. Chapitre 5 Le vrai!

Disclamer : Bon bon bon, les personnages appartiennent à chaque auteur qu'il représente! Ensuite, **toutes les idées que comprennent la banque, étant toutes de notre cru, sont indéniablement à nous, **Le dragon, autant que l'histoire d'héritage et le coffre sont à nous! Pour finir, sachez que la relation qu'il y a entre nos personnages est exclusivement à nous! Elle est le centre de notre histoire et le reflet de la notre! Sinon petite annonce: Funny est absente pour 3 semaines donc ne répondra pas au review. Mais Ad nous a rejoint! Et elle comence le review time avec nous dès ce chapitre! Youpi!

Réponse au review: (qui vont être longue aujord'hui!)

Moïra: Bon, je commencerai par toute les review laissé par Julien Chabot. Tu veux t'amuser à nous calomnier? Très bien fait le. Nous n'avons que faire de tes propos. Tu penses que nous avons la 'grosse tête'? Penses ce que tu veus cela ne nous intéresse pas. Ton est ton opinion. Fais nous en part tant que tu veux. Ce n'est pas à tes reviews qu'on s'arrêtera. Nous les avons toutes lu. Les deux premières nous ont énervé mais en les lisant toutes ont c'est aperçu que tu avais seulement envie de te défouler. Et bien défoule toi. Si Charme discret veux le faire aussi qu'elle le fasse. Nous ne vous ferons pas le plaisir de nous arrêter à cela. Si nous baissons les bras devant vos propos, où même si nous ne faisons qu'effacer ceci s'en prendre la peine de les lire... Nous serions lâches. Donc oui nous allons lire vos propos, oui nous allons subir votre verve. Oui tu pourras nous montrer ton intelligence dont tu te vantes. Nous les lurons mais n'en feront pas grand cas. Entre toi et nous il y a désormais un mur que tu ne pourras jamais franchir. C'est le mur de l'indifférence et de l'amusement, faut bien l'avouer. Tes propos nous ont tour à tour énervé puis très vite laissé froide et parfois nous amuser. Le plus important c'est que nous nous connaissons.

Et une dernière phrase: Nous ne pénaliserons pas les reviews anonyme à cause de toi. Donc les review anonymes ne seront pas interdites.

P.S.: Merci d'avoir augmenté nos stats! Oh, et on dit persévérante, pas perspicace.

Caro: Bon je vais pas faire autant de blabla que moira, mais je veux juste te demander de me laisser un mp... J'ai vraiment rigoler en lisant ce que tu as ecrit! Oki ce n'etait pas le but, mais tant pis... Tu aimes le Quebec? Viens tu de cette endroit? Si oui, bonjour compatriote... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te repond aussi legerement... et bien tout simplement car j ai trouver quelques remarques realiste. Petite precision... Nous avons chacun un compte qui a de VRAI fic sur harry potter... Et il est dedans le ryry national... Ici, nous avions decider de nous faire un delire entre ami, pour pouvoir nous relaxer et mettre les idees que nous ne pouvions pas mettre dans nos vrai fic. Nous ne laissons pas notre fou comme sa dans nos autre fic, car elle n aurait aucun sens. Celle ci n'a aucun sens? Peut-etre... mais nous on s'amuse a l ecrire... N'est ce pas le principal. Ecrire une fic qu'on aime ecrire? Moi je pense que oui, maitenant bien a toi de penser ce que tu veux. Vraiment certaine vannes que tu nous as lancer mon bien fait rigoler et moi personellement je n'irai pas crier apres Charmes discret... Toi, tu as lu notre histoire et tu n as pas aimer... Dois je rappeller que nous ne pouvons pas tout aimer dans la vie? Elle te fait dormir? Good! Tu n'aura pas besoin de somnifere si tu fais de l'insomnie! Bien a toi et chaleureusement Carolyne Madden-Roy.

Ps. N'oublie pas de me laisser un mp car j aimerais bien te parler en priver!

Killis: HiHiHi! Tes reviews m'ont faites rire! Tu es un partisan des sado-maso? Tu aimes nous 'faire du mal' et tu aimes lire notre fiction pour la descendre alors qu'elle t'enmerde royalement! Je vois plus que cette solution! Hihihi! T'inquiète on lui diras à Funny que tu as adoré son «My name is bond … James Bond!»:D! Tu dis que tu adores Ertis? Je suis curieuse de voir ça Hihihi! Oh j'allais presque oublier: MERCI! Tu as dis que nos fics étaient populaires et même si je crois toujours qu'il y a mille fois mieux que nous, c'est toujours un gentil compliment:D! Pour ma fic et la pub que j'ai fais dessus comme tu l'as dit c'est ma fic et franchement je met dessus ce que je veux. Après tout si les gens n'aiment pas je ne sais pas les retenir. Hihihihihi! J'ai beaucoup aimer l'idée que je me torche et que je tombe sur les genoux de Crabbe! Mouhahahahahahahaha! C'est tellement exellent que je me demande dans quel mesure on le mettrait pas dans la fic! Charme Discret? Bon … si tu veux! Je signalerai juste que elle s'est excusé des reviews qu'elle à mises en jugeant sans même lire, et moi personnellement j'ai acceptée ses excuses. Et pour sa fic elle a elle-même admit avoir honteusement plagiée et a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas la poursuivre tellement elle ne l'aimait pas alors …. Vois comme tu veux! Pour Harry bien évidemment il va avoir sa place dans notre histoire, une grande place! Seulement on ne va pas trop vite en besogne, on laisse les choses venir assez naturellement. Ensuite oui guillerette est un mot! Et c'est moi qui l'ai mit dedans (fière comme un paon! MDR!)! Ensuite, une démarche féline est une démarche souple, qui donne une impression très naturelle et qui est emplie de grâce. Ce terme existe donc aussi. Hihihihihi! Je rigole encore de ce que tu nous as tout marquer! MERCI POUR LE TROPHEE! J'aime bien les trophée c'est un truc vraiment sympathique:D Même si ce n'est pas la plus fantastique des distinction je le mettrai sur mon bureau à côté de mon projet de livre pour que je me rappel tous les jours le but de mon histoire! Promis! MDR! Le hum hum? Ombrage? Moi personnellement quand je l'entends c'est à ça que ça me fait penser XD donc on a mit ce qu'on pensait c'est tout! Huhu! Pour tout te dire je ne crois pas que la popularité de mes fics me monte à la tête. Ce n'est après tout que des fics, des inspirations dues au talent d'un véritable auteur. Si un jour mon livre est publier et que j'égalise JKR ouais jy repenserai peut-être (franchement je crois pas que ça arrivera, je crois même pas que je vais réussir à le publier, mais au moins je pourrai le faire lire à mes amies). Génial que nos longs chapitres t'enmerde, ça ne rend que ton travail d'intérêt publique encore plus glorifiant! En fait dans ta revieuw ou plutôt tes revieuws, tu sais ce que je vois? Une suite pas possible de rire et de délire entre amies avant postages pour chaque chapitre! Merci, j'aimer délirer! Et pour mon perso, tu verras dans la suite, elle a une très grande contre balance avec sa 'beauté' (en plus elle a comme moi des petites mains XD … Complexéeeeeee mdr!) Bon allé Juju (après 4 revieuws je peux me permettre les familiarités non! Tant pis je le fais quand même! A très bientôt vu qu'on a posté:D fais moi rire mon petit cœur (Moïra … pas de jalousie please! Faut savoir accepté que maintenant j'ai un nouvel ami qui sait me faire aussi bien rire que toi hihihi!)! J'aime rire!

KILLIS qui ne discrimine pas les gobelins.

AD: Bonjour tout le monde, première apparition de ma personne sur cette fic.  
Alors… Julien Chabot… J'ai lu ce que les filles ont écris et elles se sont jusque là vachement bien débrouillées. Evidemment ce n'est que mon humble avis, qui n'est pas le tien. On est en démocratie, on a le droit d'exprimer son opinion, certes. Mais pourquoi continues-tu à lire si tu tiens cette fic en horreur? Tu nous l'a fait comprendre (quoique j'ai du seulement lire un mot sur deux à ta review tellement elle était passionnante) et pourtant tu continue. Ca te fait peut-être plaisir. Moi, perso, ça me fait rire de voir un gars tenter de dénigrer cette fic. Tu me fais penser à un frustré qui ne sait rien faire et qui se venge sur le travail des autres. C'est la première pensée que j'ai eu après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ta review. Evidemment, ce n'est que mon avis.  
Alors si notre fic te déplaît tant que ça, essaie d'écrire une fic toi. (J'en ris d'avance.) Tu verras le travail que ça donne. Si tu le fais, je serrai la première à lire et également la première à critiquer si tu fais le moindre faux pas. Une fic, c'est un travail immense. Une review, un salaire qui fait toujours plaisir. Une personne comme toi, c'est un insecte nuisible. Et les insectes nuisibles, on les raye de la carte. Autrement dit, on supprime la review que tu poste avant même de la lire. J'espère que tu as compris, à moins que ce soit trop compliqué pour ton pauvre cerveau sous-développé, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, à la vue du vocabulaire et de la logique dont tu fais preuve.  
Mais ce n'est pas une menace, rassure-toi. Juste une promesse. Tu connais cette expression? Non? Laisse-moi te l'expliquer alors: si tu fais pas attention à ce que tu fais, ce serait tellement regrettable que les gens ne puissent profiter de tes reviews. (je sais, l'ironie me va bien)  
Quand je relis ce que je viens d'écrire, je me dis que je suis peut-être trop sympa mais bon, quand on est explosée de rire devant un mec qui fait son intéressant en essayant de s'attirer les foudres d'auteuses, je peut pas faire super mieux..  
Au fait, je veux juste te demander: es-tu lâche ou imbécile? Car quand on veut critiquer les gens, le moindre que l'on fasse, c'est de laisser une adresse mail pour en débattre. Evidemment, il y a de grandes chances que tu ne sache te servir de cette partie d'Internet, c'est très compliqué mais, étant dans ma période magnanime, je te pardonne.  
Alors sois gentil, laisse-nous tranquillement nous occuper des affaires des grands et va jouer aux petites voitures.

Au revoir petit garçon, et au prochain chapitre.

Exceptionnelement par rapport à cette review, nous donnons la permission à Ertis de parler dans notre disclaimer. En effet le plagiat de ses fics à était mis en doute. Elle va donc elle aussi répondre à la review de juju.

KIKOU C EST ERTIS: ben ouais! je pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça! Tout ceux qui me connaissent savent très bien que j'adore défendre les autres ( ça doit être mon côté saint Bernard) bon! Pour faire chier les autres ( désolée les filles) je vais me faire un plaisir de faire une réponse a toutes tes reviews point après point! ne suis je pas charmante? ( j'entend les autres dire non et je me demande bien pourquoi! lol)

Tu trouves que cette fic est minables et que c'est la plus mauvaise que tu ai jamais lu? Ben… Lis pas alors! Perso c'est vrai qu'en lisant le prologue, j'ai pris ça pour un délire. J'adore mes puces et donc j'ai continué eh ben j'ai adoré! Maintenant les goûts et les couleurs, ça se discute pas! Pour le reste de tes insultes, ben, j'ai demandé a un copain qui lui non plus n'a rien compris ce qui me rassure dans un sens et dans l'autre, je me demande juste de quel monde tu viens! Même mes potes québécois ont rien compris! Enfin, je suis pas là pour te faire un cours de Français ( sinon, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge!)

Ensuite, c'est gentil de nous dire ce que tu aimes dans les fics que tu lis mais là en fait, on en a un peu rien a battre! Je crois que t'as pas capté le principe des fanfiction! On écrit ce qu'on aime nous pour vous le faire partager! On fait pas un sondage sur qui aime qui pour que ça colle (sinon, je serais mal barrée avec mes fics:D) . Tu veux voir Harry? Ben attend mon grand! Il va arriver le temps de poser tous les persos! Et quand tu dis que tu en as rien a battre d'elles 5 ben si tu lis les autres reviews, tu te rendras compte qu'avec ta chère Mag, vous êtes les deux seuls a rien en avoir a battre ( ça va? Tu te sens pas trop seul au monde?)

Et si leurs fics sont si populaires c'est parce qu'elle en valent la peine ( Loréal hum! Pardon!) Ceci dit, quand on écrit pas, c'est vrai qu'on peut pas comprendre ( N'est-ce pas Julien? enfin c'est clair que si t'écrivais tes fics comme t'écris tes reviews ben personne comprendrait rien!)

Si j'ai bien compris, tu es psychologue pour enfant! Eh ben les pauvres gamins! Je crois que je préfèrerais m'arracher un bras que de te laisser ma fille! La peur des lapins? C'est vrai que ça existe quoique moi c'est plutôt les araignées ( sales bêtes) Guilleret? Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire? Eh sinon, il fait quel temps sur ta planète? Non mais bon! Guilleret c'est quand même connu comme mot. Et non, ça ne veut pas dire stupide! Jette un coup d'œil dans un dictionnaire ( tu sais ce que c'est ou je te l'explique?). Si tu es tout le temps joyeux, soit tu es guilleret, soit euphorique, soit shooté ( houlà que de mots compliqués! Je sens que tu auras besoin d'une bonne aspirine après tout ça!)

Et si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a que les blagues ou les jeux de mots sans aucune subtilité que tu apprécies! T'es sur que c'est pas plutôt parce que tu les comprends pas les autres blagues? Je ne te juge pas bien sur! Après tout… Enfin! non, je ne dirais rien! C'est mal de se moquer de nos inférieurs! En plus mon grand, quand t'auras envie de piquer des insultes a nos amis anglosaxons, vérifie quand même que ça soit bien orthographié sinon Shakespeare, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe de voir comment tu lui niques sa si belle langue!

Alors, j'ai bien rigolé quand tu m'as fait un bisous! Non sans déc! Mais tu sais, je te déteste pas! Ça serait te donner bien trop d'importance! Sur ce point, je ne peux être que d'accord avec ce que Moira a dit ( Ben ouais c'était pas Killis pauvre andouille!) Toi tu n'as pas vu de plagiat? Ben moi si! Va donc lire Black Widow, La Clef et Ange Jedusor! Tu comprendras pourquoi c'est du plagiat mais s'il te plait, évite de laisser une review ( Je n'ai pas envie de décoder ce que tu y mets)

Donc, tu n'es pas un pauvre idiot sans cervelle? C'est chouette que tu le dises parce que là, j'ai eu un doute. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une démarche féline? Okayyyyyyyyy! Faisons un jeu toi et moi! Tu trouves que les mannequins marchent comme? A) de manière guindée ( encore un mot compliqué désolée) B) de manière élégante et souple ( Féline) C) version sac a pommes de terre?

Et pour ton information très cher, les livres de droit ne sont pas du tout ennuyeux! C'est juste que tu ne les comprends pas! Et encore une fois c'est pas que les blagues sont pourries, c'est jusque que t'es aussi subtil qu'un éléphant caché derrière un piquet!

Voilà! J'ai enfin fait le tour de toutes les 5 reviews que t'avais laissé, je vais pouvoir aller me prendre une aspirine parce que le décodage de tout ça m'a taper sur le système. Que tu veuilles laisser des review, génial, que tu veuilles nous insulter, up to you ( toi aussi semble hautement apprécier l'anglais!) MAIS NOM DE DIEU: ECRIS MIEUX ALORS! PARCE QUE LA C EST PAS POSSIBLE!

Voilà, je te dis donc au revoir, si jamais tu veux m'écrire ben, tu sais qui je suis donc pas de soucis, Ertis toujours prête pour une joute verbales ( ça va joute? Tu comprends?)

Maintenant on passe aux autre review qui ne seront pas aussi longues je vous rassure.

**Eowyn:**

Moïra: Merci Eowin! Ce n'est pas grave que t'as review ne soit pas longue, l'important c'est que tu en a laissé une. La suite c'est maintenant!

Killis: Merci:D … Fais tu partie de ceux qui veulent que je leur envoie le chapitre 14? Si oui merci de me le dire dans la prochaine revieuw et je l'enverrai probablement samedi ou dimanche parce que présentement j'écris la suite de cette histoire-ci plus le premier chapitre de mon livre. Sinon GROS BISOUS! Killis qui ne discrimine pas les gobelins!

Très bonne lecture à vous!

P.S.: Nous tenons à faire une ovation à **Yume-chan**, qui en rentrant de vacances à pris le temps de lire notre fic et de nous laisser une review à chaque chapitre! Merci Yume! D'ailleurs aller lire sa fic: **Le sourire d'un masque**. C'est sa première fic et l'idée est vraiment bien! Met nous vite la suite Yume!

Oh et aussi une ovation à Julien qui a quand même pris le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre!

Killis : clair! je t'aime mon pitit Juju ! (smack)

* * *

Chapitre4 : 

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

D'un geste simultané, Siana et Némésis abattirent leur main sur l'engin qui cessa d'émettre du bruit et elles se recouchèrent toutes les deux, enfouissant leur nez dans leur coussin et ronronnant presque. Elles restèrent encore longtemps comme ça, entre l'éveil et le sommeil avant qu'une Ambre excitée comme une puce ne déboule dans leur chambre faisant gémir de désespoir Siana et grogner Némésis.

« Les filles ! On va acheter nos vêtements et les autres trucs ! Réveillez vous ! Bon Dieu ! Arrêtez de ronronner et dépêchez vous ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent d'un bond, et Némésis se jeta sur la salle de bain en laissant un « Prems ! » Qui fit rire Ambre, qui partit sur un « Je vous laisse vous préparer. ».

Siana se leva plus lentement et refit leur lit. Elles n'avaient plus la moindre affaire à cause de leur voyage. Heureusement qu'elles allaient faire le plein aujourd'hui. Même si elle se demandait encore comment elles feraient sans argent. Némésis sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille en faisant une petite moue dégoûtée. Elle détestait remettre les mêmes vêtements plusieurs jours de suite.

Une demi heure plus tard les 4 jeunes filles entraient dans la grande salle, ensemble, faisant ainsi chuchoter plusieurs personnes. Qu'est-ce que des Serpentards pouvaient bien avoir à faire avec des Gryffondors ? Elles firent mine de ne pas se rendre compte de l'agitation que provoquait leur arrivée et continuèrent leur discutions.

Une dernière bise et elles allèrent chacune à leur table en sachant qu'elles allaient très vite se retrouver car aujourd'hui elles faisaient les courses !

Némésis s'assit, en rigolant, le plus près possible de la table des professeurs alors que Siana tendait le cou pour apercevoir leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Siana, si tu veux mater, sois plus discrète je t'en prie. » Rigola-t-elle. « Comme ceci. » Elle laissa alors déviez son regard sur la table des professeurs jusqu'au professeur Lupin tout en continuant de se beurrer son toast et sans bouger la tête, puis son regard alla sur le nouveau prof de Combat et celui-ci releva immédiatement la tête, lui lançant un regard perçant qui fit éclater de rire Siana. « Bon d'accord ! J'y arrive pas non plus ! » Répondit Némésis en rougissant très légèrement et en reposant son regard dans les yeux de sa sœur.

Les derniers élèves rentrés, le directeur se leva et prit la parole après avoir installé le silence.

« Chers élèves ! Je vous annonce avec un immense plaisir que les cours de l'après midi sont annulés ! » S'exclama-t-il, avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, sous les cris de contentement des élèves. « Attendez, attendez ! Mes chers enfants ceci a été mis en place dans un but fort précis ! Les 4 jeunes filles qui sont arrivée hier doivent en effet aller faire leurs emplettes pour leurs affaires scolaires mais aussi pour toutes choses secondaires. »

« Oui c'est ça ! C'est secondaire ! Tout le monde vient en cours complètement nu ! C'est connu, voyons ! » Railla Némésis de manière à ce que seule sa sœur l'entende, celle-ci pouffa discrètement.

« Le professeur Black les accompagnera. En outre. » Repris-t-il alors que le chahut revenait. « Cet après-midi à 17h00, dans la grande salle spécialement réaménagée pour cet évènement, aura lieu le combat que nos chères nouvelles ont proposées. »

A cette annonce Monica éclata d'un rire franc faisant se retourner tout le monde vers elle.

« Miss ? » Questionna simplement le professeur encore une fois vêtu de ces robes noires et lourdes.

« Il … Il croit ! » Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer entre deux rires alors qu'Ambre faisait visiblement tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Il croit … que … que … ça va nous faire … perdre ? » Réussit-elle à dire avant de quasiment se coucher sur la table en riant de plus en plus, accompagnant Ambre avec elle qui pouffait de plus en plus fort.

Le directeur attendit qu'elles se calment tout à fait avant de reprendre.

« Leurs adversaires ont été choisi par le professeur Malfoy. Miss Némésis Franz combattra donc Kaïn Gilbourgh de 7ème année Griffondor, Miss Siana Khajit et Jordan Merkille de 7ème Serdaigle. Miss Monica Madden, et Grégory Goyle de 6ème Serpentard, Miss Ambre Desanges et Vincent Crabbe de 6èmme Serpentard également. Suite à une proposition de Monsieur Malfoy et du professeur Rogue, nous avons néanmoins décidé de rendre cela plus intéressant en faisant des combats deux-deux. Les deux jeunes filles de Serpentard de leur côté et les deux jeunes filles de Griffondor du leur. » Annonça le directeur. « Les jeunes filles partiront pour leur matinée shopping après le repas. Bon appétit à tous. »

Siana et Némésis arboraient toutes les deux un grand sourire comme si Noël venait d'être avancé et qu'elles allaient recevoir quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. D'ailleurs ce sourire perturba légèrement le directeur au grand plaisir des deux autres sœurs qui avaient suivi la scène.

Le repas passa assez rapidement et les filles se retrouvèrent vite dans le hall d'entrée, Némésis et Ambre bras dessus, bras dessous et pareillement pour Siana et Monica. Le professeur Black arriva assez rapidement, et sortit directement leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Les jeunes filles traversèrent le parc, le suivant de près et finirent par arriver devant un grand portail que l'homme passa, leur faisant signe de faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et l'homme leur dit.

« Attrapez mes bras. Nous allons transplaner. Disparaître d'ici pour arriver à notre destination. » Expliqua-t-il.

Les jeunes filles firent ce qu'il disait et, en perdant un peu l'équilibre sous le coup, elles se retrouvèrent dans une grande allée marchande. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et tous étaient habillés comme les gens de l'école. C'était sans doutes tous des sorciers. Siana posa sur leur professeur un regard interrogatif.

« Bon, les filles, je vous présente le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agit du lieu où tous les sorciers de Londres viennent faire les magasins. C'est également ici que l'on va trouver vos affaires scolaires. Mais d'abord nous devons aller à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, vous aurez peut-être un compte ! » Répondit l'homme à sa question muette avant d'emboîter le pas vers un grand bâtiment en coin.

Les 4 jeunes filles le suivirent et lorsqu'elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, les réactions furent mitigées. Ambre poussa un petit cri en voyant les créatures qui de travaillaient en ce lieu, petites, des dents acérées et d'aspect fort peu orthodoxe. Monica se retint d'éclater de rire et Siana et Némésis haussèrent un sourcil. Ils continuèrent à marcher et allèrent jusqu'au bureau d'une de ces créatures. Là, Black pris la parole.

« Bonjour Grupouck (Killis : Je mangeais des croupouques quand je l'ai écrit … MDR). Ces jeunes filles viennent d'arriver dans le monde de la magie, et nous voudrions savoir si elles ont des comptes qui leur sont ouverts ? » Questionna-t-il poliment, il savait d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver ces petites bêtes.

« Et quels sont les noms de ces jeunes filles. » Demanda la créature en haussant un sourcil inexistant.

« Némésis Killis Hécate Franz, Siana Moïra Morgane Khajit, Monica Carolyne Circée Madden et Ambre Funny Viviane Desanges. » Cita Siana en désignant chaque fille tout à tour.

La chose agrandit démesurément les yeux et sembla pétrifié pendant quelques microsecondes.

« Décidément où qu'on aille c'est la même chose ! Un jour va falloir franchement nous expliquer ce qui vous gènes dans nos prénoms ! » S'énerva Ambre.

Le gobelin s'ébroua, jeta un regard perçant aux quatre sœurs, cherchant à voir à travers elles, si elles lui avaient menti ou non. Puis jugeant qu'elles étaient sincères, il reprit la parole. Mais il le fit dans sa langue maternelle et non en anglais. Il s'agissait d'un dernier test, si elles étaient bien celles qu'elles prétendaient être alors elles le comprendraient où tout du moins l'une d'entre elle.

« Bladuc globinie windesit ? » (Moira : Alors je vous préviens c'est du totale invention sortant de mon cerveau déjanté. XD)

Némésis, Ambre et Siana se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Elles se tournèrent vers Sirius pour voir si cela était normal, mais ce dernier semblait lui aussi estomaqué par ce que venait de faire le gobelin.

« Alors les filles ? On accepte ? »

Les 3 sœurs se tournèrent, dans un synchronisme parfait, vers la dernière de leur groupe, soit Monica. C'était en effet elle qui venait de prendre la parole pour dire une phrase totalement incohérente avec la situation aux yeux des autres.

« Accepter quoi ? » La questionna Ambre, avant que son regard ne soit traversé d'un éclair de compréhension. « Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ! » Finit-elle par s'exclamer.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas compris ? Il s'est très bien exprimé. »

« Monica… Il nous a parlé dans une autre langue qui nous est totalement inconnu… » Lui expliqua Ambre, provoquant la perplexité chez sa sœur de cœur.

« Comment ça ? Comment se fait il que je l'ai compris s'il s'est exprimé dans une autre langue ? Je l'ai très bien entendu parler anglais moi ! » S'affola Monica.

« On verra ça plus tard ! J'ai une idée de ce qui s'est passé mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. » A ces mots Siana jeta un regard discret en direction de leur accompagnateur que toutes, sauf le concerné, captèrent. « Bon. Choupinette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il nous a demandé si nous voulions bien le suivre, nous sommes attendues, mais seules. » Leur répondit Monica, rendant les trois autres encore plus perplexe. Comment pouvaient-elles être attendues alors qu'elles venaient juste d'arriver et ne connaissaient personne dans ce monde ?

Elles finirent néanmoins par diriger leur regard sur le professeur Black afin de voir sa réaction. Silencieusement celui-ci accepta de rester en arrière. Siana capta le message, se tourna vers le gobelin et hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi son offre.

Celui-ci sauta de sa chaise et, après avoir indiqué une chaise au professeur, trottina de ses petites jambes jusqu'à une porte d'un petit bureau privé. La porte était massive et gigantesque, de magnifique sculpture semblant représenter une grande bataille s'étalait dessus. Le gobelin s'arrêta devant la porte, se tourna vers les jeunes filles leur demandant si elles voulaient bien attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'il aille prévenir le gobelin responsable de la situation. Quand elles acquiescèrent il passa la porte. Les jeunes filles purent lire sur un écriteau ' Maître Gobelin Marchbranck, Gestionnaire des héritages.'. Héritage ? Elles avaient donc un héritage dans cette banque ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ?

Elles patientèrent quelques secondes, la tête remplie de question, puis Grupouck ressortit du bureau.

« Allez y. Maître Marchbranck a été prévenue de votre arrivée et vous attend. »

Le gobelin leur tenu la porte et une fois que les filles furent rentrées il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps les filles avaient pénétrées dans le bureau privé du Maître gobelin. Le bureau était plus grand que ce qu'elles avaient imaginées, les murs étaient écrus, au sol se trouvait une mosaïque représentant un arbre généalogique, au centre de la pièce trônait un bureau massif en chêne recouvert de parchemin ouvert, de plume pour écrire et un écriteau avec le nom de maître Marchbranck était présent. L'endroit avait tout à fait l'allure d'un bureau de notaire aux yeux des quatre amies. La seule chose pour les détromper était la créature assise derrière le bureau qui les dévisageait d'un regard qui leur parut dur de derrière ses lunettes, semblant les jauger. Définitivement les gobelins n'avaient pas des visages avenants à leurs yeux. Elles prirent place sur les quatre chaises préparées à leurs intentions.

« Mesdemoiselles je sais que cela doit vous paraître étrange mais cela fait des siècles que nous vous attendons. Mais avant de vous expliquer pourquoi, permettez moi de vous poser une question : Ne devriez vous pas être cinq ? »

« Nous sommes cinq mais Amélie est plongé dans un coma artificiel c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas présente. » Lui répondit Siana.

« Bien. Je vais devoir vérifier vos identités. » Il claqua alors des doigts et un récipient sphérique argenté, ou se trouvait un liquide noir, apparut sur le bureau. « Je vais vous demander de vous faire une légère coupure et de déverser trois gouttes de votre sang dans cette pensine. L'héritage qui vous concerne viendra alors de lui-même. » A ces paroles il tendit une dague rouge sang à Siana. Mais celle-ci, intriguée, posa la dague sur ses genoux.

« J'ai une question à vous poser avant d'effectuer ce que vous me demandait. Comment savez vous que nous sommes bien celles que vous attendiez ? »

« Parce que Merlin, le plus grand mage que ce monde est jamais connu, nous a laissé des consignes à votre propos. »

Cela rendit les filles encore plus perplexe, de ce qu'elles savaient de Merlin il était un mage qui avait vécu à l'époque d'Avalon, il y avait des siècles de cela. Maintenant elles apprenaient qu'il était vraiment un mage et qu'apparemment il avait prévu leurs venues ! Qu'avait il dit à leurs sujets ? Etait-ce pour ça que certaines personnes réagissaient bizarrement à l'entente de leur prénom ? Siana coupa court à leur réflexion en s'entaillant le doigt et en passant le couteau à Némésis.

Une fois qu'elles se furent toute entaillées le doigt elles le mirent au dessus de la pensine et laissèrent tombé trois gouttes, avant de retirer leur mains. Le gobelin les guérit rapidement, récoltant des demi sourires en guise de remerciements. Le liquide se mit à bouillonner et des bulles de toutes les couleurs s'évaporèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes la réaction prit fin. De la pensine s'éleva alors une jolie pièce en bois sur lequel était gravé le huit retourné, symbole de l'infini. Le gobelin la prit, se leva de son bureau et alla vers le mur derrière lui. Il tapa dans ses mains et une peinture de Merlin apparut. Le mage ressemblait à Dumbledore mais avec un air plus sage gravé sur sa figure. Le port altier, l'allure simple, l'air de sérénité qu'il dégageait inspirèrent un profond respect aux jeunes filles qui, à cette seconde même, regrettèrent de ne pouvoir le connaître. Le gobelin se dirigea vers le portrait et enfonça la pièce dans un creux présent à la continuité de la chaîne, complétant ainsi le collier. Puis il se recula. Le tableau se mit alors à bouger laissant place à une cavité contenant plusieurs parchemins et deux enveloppes.

« Voici l'héritage et les volontés de Merlin qui avaient étés scellés et depuis jalousement gardés par les gobelins à l'insu du monde sorcier. Bien des sorciers ont cherché à se les approprier, partant à leur recherche à travers le monde, alors que depuis le début nous les gardons précieusement. Les sorciers nous méprisent trop pour que l'idée que Merlin nous ait confié ces dernières volontés ne fasse qu'effleurer leur esprit. Merlin fut le seul sorcier à ne pas nous mépriser, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il atteint le statut de mage et que nous avons respecté ces vœux. Nous espérons que vous suivrez sa route. »

Il leur jeta un regard perçant où transparaissait une fugitive lueur d'espoir. Puis il récupéra le contenu de la cavité, referma celle-ci et revint s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Avant de vous remettre votre héritage sachez que nous sommes d'ors et déjà vos alliés. »

A ces mots Siana tilta. C'était le deuxième peuple à leur offrir leur alliance sans rien connaître d'elles.

« Excusez moi. Mais j'aimerais éclaircir deux points. Qu'entendez vous par 'suivre sa route' et par 'alliés' ? Le sage centaure nous a lui aussi parlé d'alliance et j'aimerai savoir de quoi il retourne. »

« Vous avez donc déjà rencontré le sage centaure ? C'est une bonne chose. Sachez qu'il existe actuellement un conflit dans le monde sorcier, je vous laisse découvrir lequel, et que les espèces magiques, comme nous ou les centaures, sommes neutres. Nous savons que vous aurez un rôle dans ce conflit, un rôle crucial, mais là encore ce n'est pas à moi de vous le révéler sachez simplement que nous sommes à un moment clé de notre histoire et que votre arrivée était annoncée et attendue depuis des siècles. Par alliés nous entendons que nous vous offrons notre soutient, quelques soit le parti que vous choisirez. Pour ce qui est de suivre la route de Merlin, je voulais dire que nous espérons que tout comme lui vous respecterez toutes les espèces magique, ne prônerez pas la supériorité des sorciers sur le restes des peuplades magiques. Nous espérons que vous apprendrez à nous respecter. »

« Toute vie à droit au respect. L'irrespect ne vient que par rapport aux actes que fait chaque personne. Par exemples de part son attitude envers nous le directeur de Poudlard ne mérites pas notre respect. Nous ne jugeons pas selon les apparences, mais selon les actes. Parce que nous étions différentes des gens de notre monde nous avons été enfermées dans un asile. Pour cela les personnes que nous connaissions ont perdu tout respect à nos yeux. Nous avons appris à nous défaire de nos préjugés. Pour conclure je dirais que votre politesse et vos éclaircissements sur notre situation, dans les limites de ce que vous pouvez nous révéler, ont fait que vous avez déjà acquis notre respect. » Monica avait prononcé ceci d'une voix grave et les trois autres filles hochèrent la tête avec autant de gravité pour montrer avec quel sérieux elles étaient d'accord avec ces paroles. Le gobelin fut ravie de ce discours et leur offrit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire pour ces créatures, c'est-à-dire que ces lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement, mais les filles comprirent le geste et lui rendirent son sourire.

« Bien procédons à l'ouverture de votre héritage. Merlin vous a fait un coffre commun, soit une fortune commune allant de l'argent aux possessions de toutes sortes. Ce coffre commun donne sur cinq autres coffres qui sont vos fortunes personnelles. Merlin vous a légué tout ce qu'il possédait. Autant vous dire qu'avec le cumule des intérêts vous êtes la première richesse mondiale. De plus à travers les siècles les sorciers de sang pur, s'ayant transmit ce que Merlin avait dit à votre sujet, vous ont légué une partie de leur fortune et possessions. Ce qui a encore augmenté votre capitale. Je dirais que pour que vous vous retrouviez sur la paille il faudrait que vous fassiez des dépenses de plus de plusieurs millions de gallions par jour pendant 100 ans. Bref, votre fortune, rien qu'au niveau monétaire, est illimitée. Vous possédez aussi des manoirs et une chambre dans Poudlard vous est réservée. Il s'agit de la chambre gardée par le tableau Destinée. Personne à part vous ne peut y habiter. »

« Et bien le hasard fait bien les choses ! Après une engueulade le directeur nous y a installé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le dirlo était surpris que Destinée nous accepte si facilement. Il devait pensait que comme ce tableau refusais d'ouvrir le passage pour qui que ce soit il allait nous refouler nous obligeant ainsi a dormir dans des dortoirs séparés. Heureusement pour nous que son plan n'a pas fonctionné. » S'exclama, vénéneuse, Siana.

« Cela nous arrange. Parlez à Destinée quand vous serez rentrées. Elle vous apprendra beaucoup de choses. Et dites lui ceci : 'Les gobelins donnent leur accord pour le passage'. Je suppose que vous désirez faire vos emplettes ? Aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que non sorcier ? Votre fortune commune se trouve dans des coffres, elle était trop importante pour être contenue dans le coffre fort de notre banque qui est déjà remplie de vos possessions. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous faire des cartes de crédit sorcier et moldues, moldu désigne les personnes non magiques. Les cartes de crédits seront des gold avertissant tout les marchands que votre plafond est illimité. Je vous remets aussi ces deux lettres. La première vous est adressée, je vous conseille de la lire une fois que vous serez dans votre chambre. La deuxième est adressée au directeur Dumbledore. Si il vous pose des problème remettez la lui. Bien et si nous allions visiter ce coffre maintenant ! »

Les jeunes filles étaient ébahies. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à être si riche ! Nul doute qu'elles allaient en profiter, surtout que le gobelin leur avait affirmé qu'elles ne pouvaient se ruiner. Elles qui adoraient le shopping ! Elles allaient se régaler aujourd'hui !

Les quatre jeunes filles, accompagnées du Maître gobelin, récupérèrent Sirius avant de se diriger vers la salle des coffres.

« Votre coffre se trouve au tout premier sous sol, en fait c'est le premier coffre de la banque. Il est unique en son genre. Pour y accéder nous allons utiliser les wagons express. Ils sont encore plus rapides que les wagons habituels. »

A ces mots Sirius déglutit, déjà que les wagons habituels étaient réputés pour leur rapidité et les secousses qui allaient avec ! Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez dit que nous allons au premier coffre ? C'est impossible le tout premier coffre est celui de Merlin lui-même ! »

« Professeur Black ? » Le dit professeur se tourna vers celle qui l'avait appelé. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux améthyste de la jeune Siana qui semblait le fouiller du regard cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. En regardant profondément la jeune fille il comprit mieux l'attirance de son ami pour cette dernière, elle était vraiment magnifique et semblait placer le bien être de ses 'sœurs' au dessus de tout. Il comprenait et respectait cette attitude. Il serait peut être temps qu'il revoie son jugement sur les Serpentards, ou en tout cas il pourrait au moins laisser une chance au deux jeunes Serpentardes qu'il chaperonnait. Siana de son côté décida de lui faire confiance, quelque chose lui disait que Black n'obéissait pas aveuglément aux ordres du dirlo et savait faire la part des choses, le menant parfois à désapprouver les choix du vieux fou.

« Pouvez vous me promettre que ce que nous allons vous révéler vous n'en dirais rien à personne, même pas au directeur, nous ne lui faisons pas confiance. A l'exception du professeur Lupin, quelque chose me dit qu'il est lui aussi digne de confiance. » A cette dernière phrase, Némésis qui ne ratait aucune occasion de taquiner sa sœur à ce sujet, lui souffla doucement 'Ce serait pas ton béguin pour lui qui te le dirai Sia' ?'. Siana rougit légèrement avant de gronder sa jumelle du regard, elle jeta ensuite un regard en coin en direction de l'ami de 'Moony' qui fort heureusement n'avait rien pu entendre. Malheureusement pour elle Sirius avait une très bonne ouïe et la phrase de Némésis ne lui échappa pas. Ainsi donc la plus âgées des filles avait bien le béguin pour son ami. C'était très intéressant… Mais l'heure n'était pas à jouer les entremetteurs, les jeunes filles le fixaient, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Je vous le promet sur mon honneur de sorcier. Je ne trahirais pas la confiance que vous avez placée en moi. »

« Très bien. Notre coffre est un coffre commun et c'est effectivement celui de Merlin. A sa mort il nous a légué tout ce qu'il possédait. »

« C'est impossible ! Personne ne connaît ses dernières volontés ! On n'a même pas retrouvé son testament ! » Cria Sirius attirant l'attention des autres client de la banque.

« Chut ! Vous attirez toute l'attention professeur ! » Lui dirent, en même temps, Monica et Ambre. Une fois que le calme retomba dans la banque Némésis poursuivit les explications.

« Ben disons, pour faire simple, que Merlin avait plus confiance en les gobelins plutôt qu'en ses congénères. Et que donc il a laissé ses dernières volontés aux gobelins en leur donnant des instructions bien précise comme celle d'attendre notre arrivée. » Dire que Sirius était choqué était un doux euphémisme. Mais finalement il se reprit et préféra ne rien rajouter. Le gobelin voyant que la discussion était close, les fit tous monter dans un wagon rouge avec un éclair. Ils traversèrent à une allure folle, prenant des virages serrés, faisant des loopings, des zigzags pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement devant un immense coffre. Le gobelin sauta vivement à terre vite suivit, à sa grande surprise, par Siana et Némésis.

« C'était géniale ! Encore mieux que les montagnes russes ! C'est super ! Dites monsieur le gobelin le retour c'est par le même moyen ? Dites que oui, dites que oui ! » Tout en disant cela de manière exubérante Siana sautillait sur place. Marchbranck haussa un sourcil. Habituellement les clients les priait plutôt de faire le chemin du retour par un autre moyen. Décidément ces jeunes filles étaient surprenantes !

« Ahlala ! Tu agis comme une vraie gamine, Amour. A l'instant même on ne dirait pas que tu es la plus âgée de notre groupe. Mais je dois avouer que c'était génial et que j'ai hâte de refaire un tour ! » Rajouta Némésis. Ambre et Monica, elles, sortaient plus précautionneusement. Ce genre de ballade leur retournait un peu l'estomac, déjà que les montagnes russes leur donnaient la nausée ! Elles auraient bien fait le chemin inverse en utilisant un autre moyen de transport, mais elles se doutaient que leur souhait ne serait pas exaucé. A cette idée elles soupirèrent de concert. Sirius, qui était sorti en dernier et qui décidément ne se ferait jamais à ce moyen de transport, remarqua le manège des deux Gryffondors et ricana doucement.

« Bon reprenons notre sérieux les filles ! Nous avons un coffre à ouvrir et à visiter ! » Dit sérieusement Siana.

« C'est pas la peine de faire ta sérieuse Sia' ! Le professeur a bien vu qu'en réalité t'es une vraie gamine. » Pouffa Némésis. Provoquant le rire des autres personnes environnantes, sauf le gobelin même s'il en avait envie. Il était difficile de résister au manège de ces jeunes filles. Pour toute réponse Siana tira la langue à sa cadette faisant redoubler le rire des 4 autres et amenant un demi sourire sur les lèvres du gobelin.

Une fois l'hilarité calmée la petite troupe se tourna vers le coffre pour mieux l'examiner. Un immense Dragon majestueux, respirant la force est la sagesse dardait son regard sur eux, les jaugeant. Il était assis sur ses pattes arrière et ses griffes avant, toutes sorties, agrippaient une porte faisant la taille de deux hommes. Les jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers le dragon comme hypnotisées. Sirius voulut les rejoindre mais d'un mouvement du bras le Maître gobelin l'en empêcha. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'avançaient le regard du dragon se faisait de plus en plus brûlant, transperçant. Arrivées à un mètre de lui le dragon émit un rugissement sonore et les jeunes filles entendirent clairement le dragon dire dans leur tête 'Soyez les bienvenues Sœurs du Chaos'. Puis un crissement insupportable qui les mena toutes à se boucher les oreilles apparut, le dragon ôtait ses griffes de la porte dont il était le gardien, accordant l'entrée aux jeunes filles.

Marchbranck et Sirius les rejoignirent puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'avançaient la porte s'ouvrait. Sirius étonné par tout ce système se tourna vers le gobelin.

« Comment cela est il possible ? N'êtes vous pas censé être les seuls à pouvoir ouvrir les coffres de cette banque ? »

« Avec tout autre coffre oui. Mais celui-ci est le coffre de Merlin et maintenant il appartient à ces demoiselles. Il faut savoir que le coffre de Merlin a toujours eu son propre système d'ouverture. C'est d'ailleurs le seul sorcier à qui nous avons accordé la possibilité d'être le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Uniquement Merlin pouvait passer ce dragon, qui est le gardien du coffre. Mais avant de mourir Merlin a scellé le coffre et ses testament disant que seuls les élues pourraient défaire le scellé. Il nous a donné des indices pour les reconnaître et nous avons suivit ces instructions. Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour les voir apparaître. Bien entendu, vous ne répèterez rien de ce que je viens de vous révéler, même pas aux jeunes filles qui sont devant nous. Où alors vous pourriez bien avoir des problèmes avec notre banque. » La dernière phrase fut dit sur un tel ton de menace que Sirius ne pensa même pas à protester. Il se contenta d'hocher vivement de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Ne jamais énerver les gobelins était dans la liste de ses priorités pour bien vivre. Les gobelins étaient les seules à stocker les fonds sorcier et personne ne voulait se les mettre à dos, déjà qu'il méprisait les sorciers…

Les jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans le coffre et au moment ou Sirius voulut faire de même la porte se mit à rougeoyer et il se retrouva à quelques mètres de la porte, les 4 fers en l'air. Face à ce spectacle les quatre filles s'écroulèrent de rire. C'est que le pauvre professeur était vraiment trop tordant dans cette position insolite et avec son visage incrédule ! Il finit par se relever, fit semblant de bouder quelques secondes sous la moquerie évidente de ces protégées avant de s'approcher tout doucement de la porte sans pour autant la franchir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau expulsé ! Une fois lui avait suffi, merci bien ! Il commença à examiner prudemment la porte sans rien trouver de suspicieux. Au moment où il allait retenter sa chance, la voix rocailleuse du gobelin s'éleva.

« Il doit s'agir d'un système de protection empêchant les indésirables de rentrer. Je ne connais pas le moyen de le contourner. Seul Merlin aurait pu nous indiquer la marche à suivre. Je suppose que nous devrons nous contenter d'observer le coffre de l'extérieur. »

Siana regarda la porte et son regard dériva jusqu'à la tête de dragon visible juste au dessus. Elle plongea ses yeux améthyste dans les yeux de pierre aux reflets rougeâtres du dragon. Elle fut alors prise d'une brusque inspiration.

« Moi Siana Moira Morgane Khajit en tant qu'héritière de Merlin j'autorise le professeur Black et le maître gobelin Marchbranck à entrer dans ce coffre pour pouvoir constater nos possessions. Qu'ils soient brûlés vifs par le souffle du dragon gardien s'ils venaient à nous voler moi et mes sœurs de cœur. » Une fois que Siana eu prononcée cette formule le dragon ouvrit sa gueule et une fumée rouge s'en échappa allant entourer le professeur et le maître gobelin. « Maintenant vous pouvez rentrer. Et ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai su, je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Je sais simplement que je devais le dire. Point barre la discussion est close. » Marchbranck et Sirius acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Monica, Ambre et Némésis prirent note de lui en reparler plus tard, elles savaient que Siana ne leur avait pas tout dit.

Une fois que le professeur et le Maître gobelin furent rentrés, les jeunes filles se mirent à détailler avec beaucoup d'attention le coffre. Si la porte était petite l'intérieur était gigantesque ! Le coffre était octogonal et pour seule décoration se trouvait des runes faisant le tour des murs à hauteur des plafonds ainsi que la tête de dragon que Siana avait remarqué un peu plus tôt et qui semblait suivre tout les geste du professeur et du gobelin. En partant de cette porte les filles firent le tour de la salle en allant de gauche à droite.

Contre le premier mur les filles virent des coffres, au moins une dizaine. En les ouvrant elles remarquèrent qu'ils avaient plusieurs étages et que chacun contenait plusieurs matériaux de différentes tailles et espèces soit des améthystes, des rubis, des diamants, des lapis lazulis, des émeraudes entre autres pour les minéraux et de l'or, de l'or blanc, de l'or ébène, de l'argent, du platine pour ne citer que quelques uns des métaux présent.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le deuxième mur et là Ambre et Monica eurent une surprise. Sur ce deuxième mur se trouvait deux portes où étaient inscrit leurs prénoms, plus précisément leur troisième prénom. Sur la première porte était inscrit Circée inscrit en vert et la poignée était une tête de tigre. Sur la deuxième le nom de Viviane était gravé en bleu ciel est la poignée était une tête de lynx. Quand elles ouvrirent ces portes elles comprirent, à la vue d'une montagne de pièce en cuivre, or et argent, que c'était leur fortune personnelle qui était stockée dans ces pièces.

Elles se dirigèrent prestement vers le mur suivant, pressées de découvrir d'autres merveilles... et elles ne furent pas déçues. En effet devant leurs yeux ébahis se dressaient des centaines d'armes allant des cimeterres aux fouets. Bref toute les armes inventées étaient représentées.

« Waouhhh ! J'adore ! C'est le rêve ! Regarde Choupi ! Y'a même deux paires de cimeterres ! On peut en avoir une chacune ! » Déclara Siana tout en se précipitant vers les armes. Au moment où elle allait s'emparer d'une paire de cimeterres la voix du professeur black retentit et sa phrase sonna comme un glas.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les prendre. » Tel était la phrase qui avait coupé tout l'enthousiasme de Siana en une seconde seulement. Devant le regard incrédule de l'aînée Sirius décida d'approfondir. « Tant que le professeur d'art du combat, soit Mr Malfoy, ne vous a pas jugé apte à combattre avec vos propres armes vous ne pouvez en posséder sur vous. Une fois qu'il vous aura donné son accord vous pourrez récupérer les armes que vous voulez dans votre coffre ou même, qui sait, vous fabriquer vos propres armes. Vous en aurez facilement les moyens au vu des matériaux que nous avons vu dans les coffres de tout à l'heure. Allons les filles prenez votre mal en patience et consolez vous en vous disant qu'elles sont à vous. Peu d'élèves ont les moyens de se payer ou de se fabriquer une arme et vous, cet endroit vous permet les deux possibilités. Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse. » Cette dernière phrase finit de rasséréner Siana qui, en compagnie des trois autres, se précipita vers le mur suivant.

Aux contraires des autres, ce mur était complètement recouvert, tapissé serait même un terme plus exact. Tapissé non pas de toiles, de tableau, mais de livres. Une immense bibliothèque ! Contenant aussi bien des ouvrages contemporains, que des ouvrages ancestraux. Certains avaient même étaient écrit par les fondateurs de Poudlard et Merlin lui-même ! Mais ça les filles n'en avaient pas encore conscience. Tout ce qu'elles réalisaient c'est qu'elles possédaient sans doute l'une des bibliothèques les plus fournie avec des livres sans doute rarissimes et qu'elles allaient pouvoir étancher leur soif de connaissance sur ce monde nouveau qu'elles avaient à découvrir.

« Maître Marchbranck ? Est-ce que vous pourrez nous faire un inventaire de cette bibliothèque et nous l'envoyer à Poudlard une fois que vous l'aurez fini ? » Lui demanda Siana. Ce serait alors plus facile pour elles de choisir le livre qu'elles souhaitaient lire.

« Bien sur Miss. Je pourrais même faire en sorte qu'en tapant deux fois avec votre baguette sur le nom de l'ouvrage désiré celui-ci vous soit immédiatement expédié dans votre chambre. Ou tout du moins une copie de l'ouvrage vu que certains sont rarissimes et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas courir le risque de les perdre ou les abîmer. Mais bien sûr pour mener cette tâche à bien, si l'idée vous plait, j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'autres gobelins. Dans ce cas il faudra que vous leur en accordiez l'accès. » Dit poliment Marchbranck qui était enchanté à l'idée de découvrir les merveilles que gardait cette bibliothèque. Les jeunes filles discutèrent de l'idée du gobelin entre elles avant que Siana ne se retourne vers le Maître gobelin.

« Votre idée nous plait. Nous trouvons même qu'elle est excellente et parfaite vu notre situation. Avant d'aller plus long nous aimerions savoir si vous acceptez de devenir le gérant de notre fortune ? Vous serez le seul à tenir les comptes et à être en relation avec nous sur ce sujet. Vous serez aussi notre porte parole auprès des gobelins si, en tant qu'allié, nous devions discuter de certains points. Certes ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite vu que nous ne savons rien de la situation exacte, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Alors votre réponse ? »

« J'en serai honoré Mesdemoiselles. C'est un immense privilège que vous me faîtes et je ne sais comment vous en remercier. Surtout que vous me connaissez à peine.» Le gobelin dit cela d'un ton révérencieux profondément conscient du cadeau qu'elles venaient de lui faire. En gérant cette fortune il se retrouverais classé parmi les gobelins les plus populaires.

« Certes nous ne vous connaissons pas depuis longtemps » Commença Némésis. « Mais par votre politesse et votre honnêteté vous avez su gagner notre confiance et notre respect. »

« Bien. » Reprit Siana. « Maintenant que ceci est réglé passons aux problèmes comment faire rentrer d'autres gobelins dans notre coffre afin qu'ils puissent vous aider dans votre tâche. » Siana se mit à réfléchir et, à nouveau, son regard se fondit dans celui du dragon de pierre. «Je sais comment faire. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix si lointaine qu'elle semblait perdu dans un autre monde.

« Comment ? » S'enquirent ses trois sœurs de cœur. Décidément une fois à l'abri dans leur chambre elles devraient la questionner sur ce qu'il se passait dans ce coffre, les agissements de Siana étaient inhabituels. Siana sentit l'inquiétude présente dans leur voix et leur lança un regard pour les rassurer avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le dragon de pierre.

« Abraxar ! » La voix de Siana claqua, prononçant ce nom comme un ordre. Tous les autres se regardèrent, perplexe, qui appelait-elle ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici ! Soudain un rugissement se fit entendre, identique à celui du dragon qui avait ouvert la porte. Ils se tournèrent dans la même direction que Siana et virent la tête du dragon de pierre. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de plus en plus et sa gueule s'ouvrit en grand. Une épaisse fumée blanchâtre s'en échappa, s'éleva dans les airs et vint flotter juste devant l'aînée avant de tourbillonner sur elle-même. La fumée tourbillonna une dernière fois avant de se disperser. A sa place se tenait maintenant le fantôme d'un dragon, l'exacte réplique de celui qui gardait la porte, en version miniature.

« Abraxar, je souhaite que tu laisses rentrer, quand il le désire, Maître Marchbranck ainsi que toute personne qu'il autorisera à rentrer avec lui, du moment que se sont des gobelins car ce sont les seuls autorisés à l'aider dans sa tâche. Bien entendu, si jamais l'un d'entre eux essaye de nous voler tu pourras pleinement jouer ton rôle de gardien en le punissant comme il se doit. Vous êtes d'accord avec ceci Maître ? » Marchbranck s'empressa de donner son accord, il ne souhaitait pas subir les foudres du dragon ou de ses maîtresses. Décidément Merlin avait mis de puissantes protections !

« Il en sera fait ainsi maîtresse. » Et sur cette unique phrase le dragon fantomatique se retransforma en fumée et retourna dans la tête en pierre.

« Euh… Siana ? Comment tu as su ? » Demanda Ambre d'une voix chevrotante, c'est que c'était pas tout les jours que vous rencontriez un dragon ! Bon d'accord il n'était pas vraiment réel, mais c'était quand même un DRAGON !

« Et bien vous savez que je suis capable, parfois, de lire dans les pensées des personnes qui me sont proches ? »

« Ouais on sait que tu aimes squatter ma tête ! Mais qu'elle est le rapport ? » S'exclama Némésis.

« Et bien dès que j'ai regardé cette tête de dragon dans les yeux j'ai senti une conscience m'effleurer, cherchant à établir un contact avec moi. Je l'ai autorisé, curieuse et là Abraxar, c'est le nom du dragon, m'a indiqué qu'il était le gardien du coffre et que par conséquent nous étions ses maîtresses. C'est lui qui m'a indiqué la marche à suivre pour faire rentrer le professeur et le Maître gobelin. Tout comme il vient de me donner la solution pour permettre à Maître Marchbranck d'effectuer sa tâche sans avoir besoin de notre constante présence. »

« Ok ! Ben t'aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt Sia' ! On s'est demandé si tu n'avais pas perdu une case finalement ! » Plaisanta Monica détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. « Bon maintenant que cette question est réglé, on poursuit la balade ? »

Le quatrième mur était fait pour leur plaire ! Devant elles, placé derrière des vitrines afin de les préserver, se trouvait une multitude de bijoux de toutes sortes et de tous les goûts ! Autant dire que les filles bavèrent devant et s'en choisirent quelques uns à emporter avec elles ! Au grand dam de Sirius qui se disait que décidément, peu importe le caractère d'une fille, les bijoux et elle c'était toujours une grande histoire d'amour et un grand vide dans le porte monnaie du petit copain. Fort heureusement ces bijoux là leurs appartenaient et il n'était le petit copain d'aucune d'entre elles.

Leurs folies joaillière épanchés elle allèrent vers le sixième mur où, comme pour le deuxième, se trouvaient des portes. Mais au nombre de trois cette fois-ci. Sur la première était inscrit le nom d'Egerie, le nom de leur amie toujours dans le coma, d'ailleurs la durée de son coma devenait inquiétante. Son nom était inscrit en argent et la poignée était une tête de loup. Sur les deux autres portes était inscrit le nom de Morgane et Hécate respectivement écrit en violet et en bleu foncé avec pour poignée une tête de panthère, identique pour les deux portes. Les jeunes filles ne se donnèrent pas la peine d'ouvrir les portes sachant très bien qu'ils s'agissaient là de leurs fortunes personnelles.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au dernier mur. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait un nombre impressionnant de coffre entassé les uns contre les autres. Marchbranck leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait là de leur fortune commune. A l'époque de Merlin, les gobelins les avaient placé dans des coffres à plusieurs niveaux se doutant que l'argent entassé dans ce coffre serait colossal. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui les gobelins avaient entreposé les sous légués aux élues dans des coffres avant de les transférer dans leur coffre, par un procédé connu seulement des gobelins, quand ils étaient pleins.

Ayant découvert tout les trésors contenus sur les murs, la petite troupe se dirigea d'un même mouvement vers un socle rectangulaire trônant au centre du coffre. Le socle était fait de l'ivoire le plus pur, des arabesques finement dorées le parcouraient. Les cinq, six marches qui y menaient étaient sculpter dans de l'ébène, contrastant avec le socle, le rendant encore plus majestueux. Arrivé aux bas des marches seuls Monica, Ambre, Némésis et Siana purent les monter. Sirius et le gobelin restèrent scotché aux bas des marches. Une nouvelle sécurité s'était enclenchée. Ils se reculèrent afin de pouvoir mieux observer la scène. Les filles, qui n'avait pas remarquées l'absence des deux autres, poursuivirent leur ascension, attiraient inexorablement sur ce qui était sur le socle. Enfin elles arrivèrent à la fin des marches qui, malgré leur nombre insignifiant, leurs avaient semblaient interminables à gravir.

Sur le socle, les filles virent cinq magnifiques coffrets en bois disposés de part et d'autre des de deux longueurs du socle. Un coffret pour chacune d'entre elles. Chacune des filles se placèrent devant le coffret qui lui était destiné, de tel sortes que Monica et Ambre se trouvèrent d'un côté avec en face d'elles Némésis et Siana. Le dernier coffret étant pour Amélie. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à les ouvrir elles entendirent Abraxar leur dire télépathiquement 'Voici un cadeau de la part de Merlin. Ouvrez les et je vous en dirais plus après. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.'

Elles ouvrirent les coffrets et découvrirent à l'intérieur de chaque coffre un œuf. Tous de la même taille, seule la couleur changeait. Tous étaient dorés mais les veinures de l'œuf étaient différentes pour chacune d'entre elles. Celles de l'œuf de Siana étaient violettes, celles de l'œuf de Némésis bleus foncés, pour Ambre elles étaient azurées et pour Monica elles étaient vertes émeraudes. Elles s'entre regardèrent puis, toute en même temps, elles posèrent leur main sur l'œuf. Une lumière blanche encadra chacune des filles et se propagea à l'œuf qui commença à se fendiller. Emerveillées les jeunes filles encourageaient oralement les bébés qui naissaient. Plusieurs têtes pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Les bébés étaient nés au même moment. En voyant ces petites bouilles toute fripées les filles ne purent s'empêcher de s'attendrir et de caresser les mignonnes petites choses. Mais à peine eurent elles posées un doigt dessus que l'on entendit un concert de cri humain et animal.

Sirius et le gobelin virent les quatre filles s'élevaient dans les airs avec les bébés animaux qui venaient de naître. Tous hurlaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Un lien relia chaque fille à son animal. Le lien relia d'abord le cœur avec le cœur, puis l'âme avec l'âme et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à que des millier de liens relient les deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre, les englobant dans un cocon de douceur qui calma petit à petit leur douleur, jusqu'à que tout les cris s'apaisent. Alors Sirius et Marchbranck virent quatre cocons se déposer devant eux, juste avant qu'ils n'explosent, exposant à leurs vues un tableau magnifique. Chaque filles étaient à genoux enlaçant contre leur coeur un animal. Elles avaient les yeux fermées, semblant paisiblement endormies. Leurs yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir.

Quand elles reprirent consciences leurs esprits étaient encore brumeux. Tout ce dont elles se souvenaient s'étaient d'avoir ressentit une douleur brûlante envahir tout leur être après avoir touchées les bébés. La douleur s'était intensifiait avant de se calmer graduellement, les plongeant dans une semi torpeur. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que dans leur douleur elles avaient eu l'impression de ne pas être seules, de partager cette douleur avec un autre individu. Enfin les filles reprirent suffisamment leur esprit pour s'apercevoir qu'elles tenaient quelque chose dans leur bras. C'est ce moment que choisi Abraxar pour refaire son apparition.

« Les animaux que vous tenez dans vos bras sont vos familier. Leur âge actuel correspond à votre maturité mentale et magique. Ils sont vos doubles, la continuité de votre âme. Ils évolueront à votre rythme. Avec l'augmentation de vos pouvoirs magiques leurs capacités se développeront. Vous possédez un lien télépathique et émotionnel avec eux vous permettant de mieux vous comprendre l'un l'autre. Maintenant choisissez leurs noms. »

Monica regarda son familier. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique serpent noir avec des yeux mauves. Le serpent, qui se révéla être une femelle, établissant un contact mental lui annonça qu'elle était une mamba noire.

« Baznir. Ton nom sera Baznir ! Ca te convient ? » Baznir hissa de contentement remerciant mentalement sa maîtresse.

« Un serpent chez les lions ! On aura tout vu ! Vous ne faîtes vraiment rien comme tout le monde les filles ! » Gémit comiquement Sirius, mi figue mi raisin. Les filles se contentèrent de lui répondre en lui tirant la langue. Puis Siana ne se mit à se lever d'un bond.

« Les filles regardaient ! J'ai un phénix ! C'est une femelle ! Je l'ai appelé Syria ! Elle est magnifique hein ! T'es même plus belle que Fumseck ! » Siana continua sa litanie de compliment. Dans ses bras se reposait un phénix blanc et doré aux yeux rouge pigmentés d'argent. Autant dire que l'effet était saisissant. Alors que Siana continuait de s'extasier sur son familier, les autres entendirent une Monica lâcher un 'Oh non ! Me dites pas qu'elle a réussi à obtenir une des ces horreurs !' qui fit pouffer Némésis. Celle-ci avait obtenue un grand loup noir avec des yeux doré qu'elle nomma Glacius. Les trois amis se tournèrent vers la dernière qui avait eu une panthère noire qui avait pour particularité d'avoir le bout de sa queue et de ses oreilles rouges et avait des yeux orange.

« C'est une femelle. Je l'ai appelé Zéphyra. » Fini-t-elle par annoncer.

« Bien je crois que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut et mine de rien ça fait deux heures qu'on est là ! » S'exclama Sirius. Puis il avisa la taille et la nature des familiers. Ca n'allait pas passer inaperçu dans l'allée, or ils devaient éviter de trop se faire remarquer. «Hum… Abraxar ? Je peux vous poser une question ? » Abraxar se contenta d'hocher sa noble tête pour donner son consentement. « Est-il possible de rendre leurs familier moins voyant ou simplement les réduirent pour qu'elles puissent les transporter dans leurs poches ? Nous devons éviter de trop nous faire remarquer en sortant d'ici. » Abraxar comprit la situation et se tourna vers ses jeunes maîtresses qui étaient occupées à câliner leurs familiers. Il leurs envoya un message télépathique afin d'attirer leurs attentions.

« Maîtresses, si vous voulez passer inaperçues demandaient à vos familiers de reprendre leur taille de bébé, puis mettez les dans vos poches. Ce sera plus facile pour vous de vous déplacer sur le chemin de traverse si on n'aperçoit pas vos familiers. Leurs présences attireraient la curiosité et les questions.N'oubliez pas non plus de récupérer le dernier coffret. Il contient le familier de votre amie. »

Les jeunes filles acceptèrent l'idée et quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait voir des bébés tout fripés dans les mains des quatre sorcières. Elles les mirent dans leur poche, Némésis récupéra le coffret d'Amélie, le fit rétrécir par Sirius et le glissa lui aussi dans sa poche. Enfin, ellesse déclarèrent prêtes à partir et dirent au revoir à Abraxar en quittant le coffre. Monica et Ambre prirent sur elles en voyant le wagon. Elles avaient complètement oubliées ce moyen de transport avec toutes ses émotions! Finalement l'euphorie qu'elles ressentaient les sauva de la nausée.

Arrivé en haut Marchbranck leur remit leurs cartes gold et leur promit de leur envoyer l'inventaire de leur bibliothèque le plus vite possible.

Une fois que les jeunes filles furent sorties de la banque Maître Marchbranck organisa un conseil d'urgence pour avertir que les élues étaient enfin là, qu'elles acceptées leur alliance et qu'elles se montraient déjà digne de Merlin. Sans oublier de glisser dans la conversation qu'elles avaient fait de lui le gérant de leurs fortunes. Ce conseil promettait d'être mouvementé !

* * *

Killis : VOILA! Bon, vous préférez quoi pour l'instant dans l'histoire? Moi c'est un des trucs super important dont j'ai eu l'idée, un autre truc super important dont Moïra a eu l'idée, le Sage et LUCIUS, d'ailleurs **PLUS PERSONNE NE BAVE SUR LUCIUS! C'EST LE MIEN**! j'ai froler la crise de nerf quand vous avez toutes baver dessus! Bouhouhou! (va se nicher dans les bras de sa grande soeur Moïra) , y a tout le monde qui veut me voler Lucius ! 

Moïra: je t'avais dit de pas le décrire aussi bien! Regarde, personne ne bave sur Mon Remus (sort la troçonneuse au cas où). Lol! Allez j'attend moi aussi vos com! La banque étant mon bébé à moi toute seule (j'ai empêché les autres fille d'écrire tellement j'étais inspiré! mdr) je veus savoir ce que vous en pensez! En bien, ou en mal ( ;) je te fais confiance julien!) lol! bisous!

Killis : donc revieuw et à trèèèèèès bientôt, Mon Juju coeur je compte sincèrement sur toi! Un tit bisous pour t'encourager !

BISOUS A VOUS ! Et n'oubliez pas! Minimum 16 review si vous voulez la suite! Nous ne prenons pas en compte les review laissé pour le chapitre 5 sinon vous devriez en laisser plus de 20. Et au finale nous allons laisser la note. Nous avons apprécié vos review la concernant donc elle reste en place! Kissoussssssssssssssssss!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Les 5 filles nous appartiennent ainsi que leur capacités et leur tout! Les** balais** SONT A NOUS ! Pareil pour les **autres achats** et les **systhème de baguette des sorciers-mages**! En fait **_tout ce qui conserne les sorciers-mages tout court est à nous_**!**Enfin la complicité de nos personnages, refletant la notre et étant la base de notre histoire est notre ENTIERE EXCLUSIVITE**

Moïra: Nous en avons marre de faire des longs disclaimer pour nous justifier ou faire des annonces. Charme discret nous ne t'avons traîner dans la boue comme tu le dis depuis le chapitre 3. L'eau à couler sous les ponts, notre colère c'est appaisé. Connaissant les fics d'Ertis nous avons vu des ressemblance troublantes entre ta fic et des fics d'Ertis. C'est pourquoi nous avons cru au plagiat et nous avons toujours des doutes. Maintenant si tu dis que tu n'as pas plagier et bien nous te présentons nos excuses. Pour notre rudesse du à notre impulsivité et notre colère face à tes propos (qui même s'ils n'était que 8 petits mots nous ont énormément bléssé.) nous avons présenté des excuses, du moins Killis l'a fait et nous l'avons approuvé. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi suite aux review de Julien Chabot nous avons dit que nous accepterions tes reproches et que nous irions pas te répondre. Mais maintenant je pense qu'il faut installer une règle: cette fic n'est pas fait pour régler des comptes! Si vous avez des problèmes avec nous, encore un règlement de comptes à faire, et bien faîtes le par MP, ils sont en parties fait pour celà! Nous vous prions de laisser que des reviews concernant cette fic, car le reste parasite les review.

Nous vous remercions d'avance d'accéder à cette requête.

Ensuite Ertis nous a rejoint. Le personage d'Ertis est créer et va rejoindre la fic. Vous verrez normalement de quel manière à partir du chapitre 7, chapitre ou Ad aussidevrait faire sa grande arrivée! Donc à partir du chapitre 7, nous serons6 à écrire cette fic, Ertis, Funnygirl, ADvsAV, Caromadden,Killis et moi. Après ces deux annonces nous passons à la réponses au review. Funnygirl, ADvsAV étant absente c'est Ertis, Caromadden, Killis et moi qui vous répondrons jusqu'à leur retour.

voici la seconde partie de notre méga titan! Alors bonne lecture tout plein ! J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes!

* * *

Chapitre 4 partie deux : 

Les 5 personnes sortirent dans la rue, encore un peu estomaqué par la scène dont ils avaient été les acteurs, leurs familiers bien à l'abri dans leur poche que le professeur avait agrandie afin que leur familier ne s'étouffe pas et soient plus à l'aise.

«Bon! Maintenant on va d'abord vous acheter le matériel sorcier, puis nous iront dans le Londres moldu vous habiller.» Annonça joyeusement Sirius, essayant de dissipé leurs réflexions.

«L'école n'a pas d'uniforme?» Questionna Monica en passant devant la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se tourna vers les filles.

«Nous allons commencer par vos manuels. Suivez-moi!»

«T'en fait pas» murmura Némésis en rigolant «je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, beau brun.»

Siana se mit à rire face au commentaire de sa soeur de coeur. Une clochette retentit à leur entrée dans le magasin.

«Bon, voici ce que nous allons faire les filles. Vous regardez un peu dans les rayons et vous prenez ce qui vous intéresse, vous avez énormément à rattrapé! Pas de soucis pour vos livres de cours, je m'en occupe pour toutes les 4. Donc regardez bien, vous avez manqué beaucoup de choses.»

Ambre attrapa Monica et la traîna vers des étagères assez récentes, tandis que d'un commun accord Némésis et Siana si dirigeaient vers l'étage, près des livres poussiéreux et souvent dans un équilibre fort douteux, c'en était même surprenant qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas tous. Grâce à la magie, sans doutes.

Les deux Serpentardes lisaient consciencieusement chaque titre.

«Visiblement il y a plusieurs styles de magie. Tu as vu ça Sia, Magie runique, magie blanche, magie noire, magie elfique, magie angélique, magie vampirique, magie Vélane, magie nymphique, magie démoniaque, magie ancienne, magie personnelles, magie des animagus, magie élémentales, magie sans baguette, les informulés, les rituels» récita-t-elle en empilant tous les livres aux noms traitant de magie sur une petite table.

«Que fais-tu?Tu vas vraiment prendre tout cela?» Questionna sa grande sœur.

«Ben oui! On a plein de retard! Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas rattraper le niveau des autres, je veux le dépasser, et de loin si possible, alors je vais absolument tout prendre!» Dit la jeune fille en prenant d'autres livres avec pour noms 'Les poisons du temps de Serpentard' 'Torture de niveau basique' 'Les armes magiques' et 'L'art des combats' les 7 exemplaires.

«Bon, tu voudra bien qu'on se les partage tous? Parce que tout acheter en double ce serait vraiment bête! D'accord on a plus de fric qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé mais ce n'est pas une raison.» Déclara Siana en riant de la véritable folie acheteuse qui s'était emparée de Némésis.

«Oui! C'est une excellente idée!» S'emballa celle-ci. «Prend tous les livres que tu trouves intéressants … ou pas, on s'en fiche en fait! On se retrouve avec tout à côté d'un guichet dans un quart d'heure! Il nous, ou en tous les cas me faudra, sûrement plusieurs voyages pour transporter tout ça. C'est à trimballé que ça va être problématique.» Pleurnicha-t-elle en regardant avec hésitation un livre intitulé 'Les grandes familles de sang pur' et qui avait l'air de lui faire très envie. Siana le lui prit des mains et dit en descendant.

«Le prof est un sorcier accompli, on le laissera se démerder pour tout prendre! Allez choisi ce que tu veux amour! Je fais de même de mon côté.»

Du côté de Monica et Ambre, celles-ci prenaient aussi tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Enfin, Ambre réceptionnait tant bien que mal ce que sa sœur lui donnait. Elle se passionnait tout particulièrement pour les créatures magiques, les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. Ambre demanda tout de même à son amie de prendre quelques livres sur Poudlard et les sorciers-mages. Après tout le directeur leur en avait parlé mais elles ne savaient pas ce que c'était!

Comme prévu, 15 minutes plus tard, les 3 filles étaient à côté d'un vendeur qui paraissait au bord balançait entre la joie de vendre tout ça et la dépression face au travail à accomplir. Deux piles impressionnantes de livres à côté de lui et une de l'autre côté, ceux qu'il avait déjà compter. Némésis, elle, arrivait en tâtonnant des pieds, encore une bonne dizaine de livres dans les bras. Elle les déposa lourdement en une dernière pile, plus petites que les autres et sourit de joie à ses sœurs qui la regardaient ébahie. Elle se fit même une joie d'expliquer tous ce qu'elle avait acheté.

«C'est fascinant! Il existe plein de choses! Je n'ai jamais vu ça! J'ai pris des choses sur toutes les magies connues, des poisons, des combats, des métamorphoses et maîtrise de prophéties aussi! Les muses même! Ah! Et des trucs sur les tableaux, sur les mages noirs et les grands sorciers qu'il y a eu dans le monde. D'ailleurs il y a un très gentil gars du nom de je sais plus du tout quoi qui m'a passé un ouvrage complet sur le mage noir actuel! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un mage noir maintenant! Mine de rien les sorcier ce cachent bien aux yeux des 'moldus' pour arriver à leur cacher une guerre. J'ai aussi pris des bazars sur tout le côté dit 'sombre' de la magie et sur le destin des sorciers! Puis j'ai pris des compléments de niveaux supérieurs dans un peu toutes les matières, je veux faire partie des meilleures! En fait, j'aimerais que nous soyons les seules meilleures donc … Bref! Et vous vous avez acheté quoi?» Finit-elle par demander alors que les 3 jeunes filles se demandaient comment elle pouvait parler aussi vite! Quand elle s'y mettait ce n'était pas rien, elle pouvait facilement concurrencer le TGV!

«Mais, Amour!» Intervint Ambre. «Certains de ces livres sont peut être déjà dans le coffre!»

«Oh oui! Je sais!» Expliqua naturellement Némésis. «Mais je veux remplir l'immense bibliothèque que nous avons dans nos appartements! Je l'ai entraperçu ce matin. Et rappelez vous! Le Sage a dit qu'il nous ferait un abri dans la clairière! Et à mon sens ce n'est pas prudent de laisser tous les livres du coffre autre part que dans cet abri. Mais il faut bien aussi qu'on se procure de quoi pouvoir apprendre à l'école car on ne fera pas toujours le trajet! Alors il faut d'autres livres qui traitent du sujet! Surtout que nous ne sommes pas sur de ce qu'il y'a dans la bibliothèque qui nous a été légué. Bref il faut que nous constituions notre bibliothèque personnelle.» Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Son raisonnement était prévisible pour Némésis et en même temps très bien vu! Le risque était toujours présent. «Bon, Monica! Vous avez pris quoi?»

«Et bien nous on a pris plein de choses sur les potions, les sorciers-mages, les animaux magiques et les plantes magiques! Ca m'intéresse beaucoup!» Expliqua Monica, elle aussi assez emballée. «Des trucs sur Poudlard et aussi des choses sur la défense contre les forces du mal! Et beaucoup de livres d'histoires! Ca me semble très intéressant! Il y a aussi un ou deux ouvrages sur les coutumes, mœurs et faits spéciaux des sorciers, pour la culture et l'adaptation quoi!»

«Moi je n'ai pas prit grand-chose en fait!» Expliqua posément Siana. «J'ai pris trois cahiers et quelques livres. Un de ces cahiers est pour Monica et ambre et l'autre pour nous, Choupi! Ils nous permettrons de communiquer pendant nos cours! Vu que le vieux ne nous laissera sans doutes pas toutes ensembles! Le dernier est un puissant cahier! Il paraît qu'il faut le consacrer, ou une chose se rapportant à cela, avec notre sang et que seul les gens qui l'ont fait pourront l'ouvrir! Et j'ai penser que l'ont pourrais mettre à l'intérieur nos propres sorts et potions. Nos propres observations aussi! Nos blagues si on en fait! C'est d'ailleurs à ce titre que j'ai pris ce livre hors de sujet et qui traite de la théorie pour créer sa propre magie! J'ai aussi pris tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver sur les familles de sang pur ou de sorciers. Ca avait l'air de t'intéresser, Choupi!Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le professeur! Il doit nous aider pour transporter tout cela!» Conclut-elle.

D'ailleurs celui-ci arriva derrière elles et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

«Et bien! Je vois que vous avez pris mon conseil à la lettre! Je vais avoir du boulot alors je vais me mettre à réduire tout cela à l'aide d'un sort et vous, vous les emballerez! On va pas passer notre après midi dans ce magasin tout de même!» Expliqua, amusé, le professeur Black en faisant ce qu'il avait dit.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dehors avec à peu près un sac en main chacun pour un seul et unique magasin. En soupirant, le professeur annonça que maintenant, ils allaient acheter le matériel à proprement parler. Cette fois-ci, encore, le professeur, avec un peu de méfiance, leur proposa d'aller acheter ce qu'elles voulaient et que lui il prendrait le matériel. Il insista tout de même pour que dans une heure elles se retrouvent devant le 'With Blood', un petit restaurant dont il leur avait montré l'emplacement pour qu'ils aillent manger. Les jeunes filles, ravies allèrent ensemble vers un magasin avec des balais. Intriguées elles rentrèrent. Elles admirèrent pendant plusieurs minutes les balais avant que Monica ne lâche la pensée du groupe.

«Némésis, tu devrais aller demander pourquoi leur magasin est rempli de balais!»

«Et pourquoi ils sont tant travaillé! Ce n'est pas logique! Ce ne sont que des ramasses poussières!» Compléta Ambre sous le regard choqué de plusieurs acheteurs.

«Et pourquoi moi?» Interrogea calmement Némésis.

«C'est simple! Parce que de nous toutes, tu es la plus grande gueule! Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses et les gens quand ils te voient ils osent pas te contredire ou te désobéirent! Nous on nous rira sûrement au nez.» Expliqua Monica.

Soupirant tout de même imperceptiblement, la jeune fille ramena ses cheveux en arrière, pris sa démarche aristocratique, merci maman poufiasse qui avait absolument du la lui apprendre, et elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

«Monsieur.» Claqua sa voix sèche et autoritaire, faisant comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'attendre. L'homme, même si, c'était évident, ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire accourut aussi tôt, laissant ses autres clients en plan et faisant pouffer Siana.

«Oui Lady.» Minauda le vendeur, agaçant plus qu'autre chose Némésis. Elle devait reconnaître que pour bien des points elle ressemblait à sa famille avec les étrangers. Mais finalement tant qu'elle ne l'était pas avec tout le monde, les gens dont elle ne savait rien pouvaient bien encaisser, de toute manière c'était sa façon d'être et elle ne changerait pas! Sortant de ses pensées, elle reprit avec sa voix la plus autoritaire, celle qu'utilisaient les nobles et les aristocrates quand ils exigeaient, ordonnaient, ne laissant pas de place au refus … Merci papa, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

«J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que ce balai, l'éclair de feu, fais précisément pour être tant en vogue.» Expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'était pas stupide et demander de front à quoi servaient les balais allait vraiment la faire passer pour une bécasse, et ça il n'en était pas question!

«Oh! Un vrai petit bijou! Il a une accélération formidable, mais ses virages ne sont pas très au point. Il est plus convenable pour les personnes de la gente masculines.» Expliqua le vendeur alors que les yeux de Némésis brillaient démesurément. Comprenait-elle bien? Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'on volait sur ces balais? C'était fantastique! Elle aimait le vent! Pas autant que Siana, mais presque! Monica et Ambre étant plus terre à terre, aimait tout de même cet élément. Mais pour elle cela représentait un véritable délice. Tout de suite elle se prit au jeu, tentant la chance pour confirmer ses soupçons.

«Bien. Vous n'auriez pas un modèle qui peut monter plus haut dans le ciel et allé plus rapidement. J'aimerais beaucoup un balai regroupant agilité, rapidité, et prise agréable autant que difficile! Je n'aime pas ce qui est simple.»

Le vendeur s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant signe de faire pareil, ce à quoi elle haussa un sourcil, mais elle le fit tout de même. Vu le manque de réaction hilarante de son interlocuteur, c'était vraiment ça! Elle allait pouvoir voler et elle avait du mal à retenir sa joie!

«Avez-vous un crédit élevé pour votre balai, Lady?» Questionna le petit homme à voix basse.

«Illimité.» Répondit tout de suite la jeune fille. «Illimité et pour 4 balai! Les meilleurs qu'on puisse trouver partout au monde! Mais pas d'entourloupes, les prix des balais je m'y connais!» Prévint-elle alors que l'homme se redressait et lui faisait signe de le suivre, elle-même faisant signe à ses amies de l'accompagnée.

Bon d'accord elle avait mentit! Elle ne s'y connaissait pas, mais alors pas du tout! Mais faire croire que si lui serait bien plus favorable.

«Les balais servent à voler! On les enfourche et BAM! On s'envole! Ou plus ou moins ça!» Expliqua Némésis à ses sœurs dans un chuchotement effréné. «Il va nous procurez les meilleurs du marché, je crois, les filles!»

Il les entraîna dans une petite salle sombre et après avoir allumé une petite bougie. Sept magnifiques balais trônaient.

«Voici les 7 seuls exemplaires existant au monde du 'Chaotique 2000'! Ils ont été créés par un inventeur fou! Ils avaient été commandés par l'équipe de France il y a deux ans, mais aucun de ces joueurs, pourtant exceptionnels, n'ont pu les chevaucher! Depuis ils attendent ici! Leur ligne parfaite appelle immédiatement à l'œil des experts comme des amateurs! Il a été fait dans le bois du célèbre saule cogneur de Poudlard, avec la couleur d'un chêne, peut-être un peu plus miel en fait.» Continua-t-il d'expliquer sans se rendre compte que les 4 jeunes filles prenaient mentalement note d'aller voir ce fameux saule et ce qu'il avait de si particulier. «C'est d'ailleurs cela qui fait sa particularité! Selon des tests théoriques, car comme je vous l'ai dis, personne n'a jamais vraiment pu le manier, il pourrait passer de 1 à 350 Km/heure en même pas 10 secondes, il est extrêmement agile, confortable et robuste. Son caractère fougueux vient également de là!»

«Comme un étalon sauvage en somme!» Rétorqua Siana sans aviser que les deux Griffondors avaient considérablement pâlies!

«Son nom et incrusté en argent et entouré d'une fine couche de doré. Vos noms, s'il doivent être notés ne pourront être fait qu'en rouge ou mauve.» Continua-t-il, imperturbable. «Enfin, le balai peu interagir de lui-même, vu le bois dans lequel il a été fait, cela n'a rien de très impressionnant. Il convient à tous les postes, pourvu qu'on sache le maîtriser à la perfection!»

«Ben dis donc! C'est Hard!» Souffla Ambre, désormais bien plus pâle que jamais auparavant.

«Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'un peu plu soft pour les deux jeunes filles avec nous?» Questionna Némésis en voyant les deux rouge et or, le teint désormais cireux et sur le point de tomber malade.

« Quoi, Tu vas prendre ce truc de possédé Némésis?» Questionna Monica en écarquillant les yeux.

«Oui.» Répondit-elle, décidée. Là, cela voulait dire que peut importe qui, personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, il n'y avait donc aucune nécessité à argumenter. «Je veux prouver que je sais faire mieux que les autre même, non, surtout, avec les choses les plus compliquées. Que même sans connaître ce monde je peux faire bien mieux qu'eux!»

«Oui, pareil!» Dit Siana sur un ton très calme. «On a pas débarquer pour se ratatiner devant les autres! On montre qu'on sait foncer et se battre, c'est tout. Et puis c'est plus satisfaisant quand il y a un défi à relever»

«Bon, nous en prenons deux, monsieur!» Dit Némésis au vendeur. «Mais nous aurions besoin que vous nous montriez deux autres modèles pour nos amies! Pour les noms, Némésis sur l'un d'eux, en mauve et Siana sur le deuxième, en rouge!»

«Très bien. Et bien, pour ces jeunes demoiselles, nous avons deux prototypes qui viennent d'arriver. Mais ils sont tous les deux différents » Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant une porte, menant à un autre placard où l'ont pouvait voir 5 autres balais. «Bien, les trois que vous voyez sont réservés et les deux autres sont ceux dont je vous parlais. Ils sont des cousins de l'éclair de feu. Tout d'abord, voici l'éclair des bois! Il est fait dans du bois de frêne foudroyé, améliorant ainsi ses capacités! Un grand chercheur celui qui a trouvé cela! Il a un très grand équilibre et précision! Il va de 0 à 290 Km/heure en 10 secondes. Il a aussi un très puissant sort de freinage! A toutes épreuves.» Dit-il en montrant un balais noir. «L'autre, c'est le 'Rêve aquatique'. Un balai d'un nouveau genre que très peu osent utiliser! Il est fait dans du bois de marachnée, un bois très rare que l'on trouve au fond des lacs! L'inventeur a réussi a solidifier ce bois mou grâce à un procédé qu'il garde jalousement ! Il a ainsi conservé toute son agilité, lui permettant des virages très serrés et des figures nouvelles et audacieuses. Il convient parfaitement aux poursuiveurs. Sa vitesse correspond à celle de l'éclair de feu et permet de passer de 0 à 240 Km/heure en 10 secondes. Le plus, c'est que par les temps de pluie, il absorbe l'eau, protégeant ainsi son porteur des éventuelles chutes et augmentant sa vitesse.» Expliqua le vendeur encore une fois, ses yeux brillants de désirs. Si il vendait ces quatre balais, cela serait une véritable aubaine!

Monica prit délicatement L'éclair des Bois tandis qu'Ambre prenait tout aussi précautionneusement le Rêve Aquatique. Elles fient un signe de tête, signifiant par la même que c'était ces balais qu'elles voulaient.

«Bien, nous les prenons tous les deux! Ainsi que deux des Chaotiques 2000. Par ailleurs, je n'aime pas me retrouver avec toutes les mêmes choses que la basse population.» Continua Némésis d'un ton légèrement pompeux, ce serait ainsi plus facile de faire accepter la clause à l'homme. «Je demande donc à payer les 7 balais! Je brûlerai ou garderai, je ne sais pas encore, les cinq autres. Je prendrais très mal le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que moi où ma sœur ait un de ces balais!»

Le vendeur acquiesça tout de suite et leur proposa d'aller rejoindre la boutique et choisir leur matériel d'entretient tandis qu'ils graverait les noms des jeunes filles, Monica et Ambre ayant elles aussi exigées d'avoir les balais signés de leur prénom.

Peu de temps après, les jeunes filles sortirent du magasin avec des kits de nettoyages et d'entretient de leurs balais et les balais en question. Le tout ayant été réduit par le vendeur, qui lorsqu'il avait poser la question de pourquoi Némésis ne le faisait pas elle-même, avait eu à faire à une paire d'yeux bleus sombres et véritablement foudroyants, lui ôtant toute protestation.

«Bon, il nous reste plus que 20 minutes! On fait quoi?» Questionna Ambre.

«Et bien ce serait intéressant d'aller acheter du matériel annexe, histoire de nous familiariser avec ce monde!» Lança joyeusement Siana en se dirigeant vers une boutique qui convenait à sa description.

«Bon, on commence par nos plumes! Le professeur Black a dit que comme c'était très personnel nous devions les achetées seules.» Proposa Monica alors que les autre se dirigeaient déjà vers le rayons des plumes.

Monica choisit une belle plume blanc immaculée avec un bec de couleur mordoré.

Némésis choisi une somptueuse plume, faite dans un unique exemplaire. Bleue veinée d'argentée et avec un beau bec noir. Siana prit une plume aussi unique et très ressemblante. Exactement la même à la vérité, excepté que la plume était violette veinée d'argenté.

«Pour aller avec mes yeux!» Déclarèrent-elles en même temps avant que les quatre jeunes filles n'éclatent de rire.

Ambre, elle, se décida finalement pour une plume rouge au bec mordoré pour elle aussi, en bref, les parfaites couleurs de Gryffondor mais elle s'en fichait royalement…

Après cela elles allèrent de magasins en magasins. Récoltant les objets qui les avaient impressionnés. Elles prirent toutes des miroirs à double sens, ce que Siana avait judicieusement nommé 'Le portable sorcier!'.

Monica avait craqué uniquement pour un miroir parlant.

Siana, plus méticuleuse, avait pris une statuette faite en grès et qui possédait la forme d'un dragon. Sur sa patte tendue était positionné une boule qui dès que la jeune fille avait approché avait pris une couleur violette. Cette statuette n'avait jamais pu être vendue car elle choisissait elle-même son possesseur. Ses propriétés n'étaient donc pas connues. Elle avait soigneusement été empaquetées et mise dans un sac. Siana avait aussi pris une fabuleuse dague dans un fourreau fait dans du tissu d'invisibilité, rendant l'arme indétectable et ce peut importe l'habillement de son possesseur. La dague était faite dans de l'ivoire mais avait également été rendue tranchante, incassable et autonettoyante grâce à des sorts appliqués dessus. La lame en ivoire et recourbée contrastait très joliment avec le bois d'ébène du manche. Sur la garde du manche se trouvait un creux où l'on pouvait y faire couler un peu de son sang, la dague acquérait alors une nouvelle capacité: dès lors personne à part son possesseur ne pouvait la toucher et rien qu'en y pensant la dague retournait dans son fourreau. Siana s'était empressée de faire tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans le trou, qui s'était alors rebouché. Une sculpture, fine et merveilleusement travaillée, en forme d'une licorne ailée et d'une panthère tous deux entrelacés avait pris place. Elle avait aussi acheté un cadeau pour Monica qui, mine de rien, avait sauté de joie. Elle lui avait offert un petit phénix en argent qui sifflait des chants mélodieux et réchauffait son propriétaire. Il pouvait aussi voleter autour de son maître et servir de réveil.

Némésis, elle, avait trouvé chez un petit antiquaire un somptueux poignard pour lequel elle avait immédiatement fondu. La lame était fait dans le très précieux or couleur ébène, symbole des ténèbres dans le monde magique. Sa lame avait été trempée dans du venin de Vyrandesque, le serpent que Salazar avait eu et qui était à présent disparu. Ce poignard était une excellente arme, mais selon le vendeur, il ne révélerait sa puissance qu'à une seule personne et de son avis, cette personne ne pouvait être elle. Il avait tôt fait de retirer ses paroles lorsque la pointe avait été mise sur sa jugulaire et qu'un 'nous verrons' avait été lancé par une Némésis en colère. La garde était faite en ivoire et dessus, incrusté en or blanc, dansaient les flammes de la puissante reine des enfers. Ce détail avait tout de suite attiré Némésis. Elle n'avait pas acheté de fourreau, n'appréciant pas du tout le système. Elle avait acheté des attaches spéciales à mettre autour des cuisses pour pouvoir y glisser son poignard. Elle ne mettait pratiquement que des jupes, ceci ne serait donc pas un problème. Elle avait aussi acheté quelques coffres très puissants et qui devaient être mis en fonction par leurs possesseurs. Elle y avait pensé pour leur abri dans la clairière et des affaires plus spéciales dans les chambres. Il y en avait donc 9, une pour chacune et qui se trouveraient par la suite au repaire et deux communes, une pour leurs appartements et une autre également pour le repaire. Elle avait aussi pris un collier doré où elle avait fait graver «Glacius» pour son nouveau familier. Pour finir, Némésis pris différents accessoires a l'aspect banal mais qui pouvait êtres de véritables armes a bien camouflées.

Ambre, craqua pour une magnifique épée qu'elle avait vue dans la vitrine d'un magasin de combat. Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour les fouets mais pas cette fois. Elle était d'un argent étincelant avec un manche sombre, contrastant beaucoup avec la lame bien affûtée. Le manche était gravé par divers symboles qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Il n'y avait qu'une pierre, un saphir pensa-t-elle, en plein milieu des symboles qui donner une impression de noblesse et de respect, elle ne savait pas encore s'en servir mais elle savait qu'un jour elle pourrait s'en servir de manière magnifique. En attendant de pouvoir l'utiliser elle la stockerait dans leur chambre. Personne ne pouvant y rentrer les professeurs ne pourraient pas crier au scandale Parce qu'elle possédait déjà une arme. D'ailleurs Killis aussi devrait garder son arme dans sa chambre avant de trouver un moyen de la camoufler aux yeux de tous alors que Siana, grâce au fourreau de sa dague, n'avait rien à craindre.

A chaque fois, Némésis du jouer de ses regards sombres et de sa voix d'aristocrate pour que les vendeurs acceptent de réduire les paquets à leurs place.

Pour finir elles arrivèrent enfin devant le petit restaurant 'With Blood', avec chacune 3 paquets en mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Black les rejoignit et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où l'homme demanda un salon privé pour manger.

«Alors les filles, vous êtes pas trop fatiguées?» Questionna-t-il, visiblement inquiet de quelque chose.

«Oh non! Nous et le shopping, c'est une habitude vous savez! C'est pas avec ça que le papy va nous crever, je sais pas où il a été s'imaginer ça d'ailleurs! Parce qu'en vérité ça nous donne plus la pêche qu'autre chose.» Répondit laconiquement Siana.

«Et bien tant mieux!» Soupira le professeur. «Pendant que nous sommes seuls vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius! Il n'y a aucun problème avec cela.» Dit-il, faisant sourire les jeunes filles. «Et je pense que vous pouvez faire sortir vos familiers.»

Après une petite caresse de la part de leur maîtresse, les familiers reprirent leur forme d'origine et sortirent des sacs, se reposant et dégourdissant leurs muscles.

«Bien! Alors, qu'avez-vous acheté les filles?» Questionna Sirius avec un grand sourire.

«Et bien il y a eu tous les livres avec toi, ce qui nous donne 5 sacs. Ensuite on a été s'achetée divers babioles! Des trucs sorciers, ça nous a fait trois autres sacs. Et surtout, on a acheté des balais volant! On ne savait même pas que ça existait!» Enuméra Monica. «D'ailleurs on aurait bien besoin d'un ou deux profs!» Ajouta-t-elle en faisant des yeux de biches au professeur qui acquiesça.

«Sinon, on doit faire tout quoi encore?» Demande Ambre en sortant de sa rêverie.

«Et bien, après manger nous iront vous acheter quelques robes sorcières, puis vos baguettes. Ensuite, comme j'ai pris tout votre matériel, nous en auront fini avec le Chemin de Traverse, nous iront donc dans le Londres moldu pour vous acheter des vêtements et autres choses dont vous avez envie!» Expliqua-t-il en commençant à manger alors que les plats venaient d'arriver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les cinq personnes sortirent du restaurent, leurs familiers ayant de nouveau pris leur plus petite forme et s'étant réfugiés dans leurs sacs. Ils se dirigèrent de suite vers le magasin de baguettes. C'était une petite boutique, fort peu visible et très poussiéreuse. En entrant la sonnette émit un petit bruit et un homme aux cheveux gris arriva en trottinant, ouvra la bouche et … la referma, faisant se poser de questions aux jeunes filles.

«Je … je ne me souviens pas de vos parents et de leurs baguettes!» Souffla le vieil homme, visiblement fort étonné, alors que Sirius aussi haussait les sourcils de stupéfaction.

«Hum … c'est normal! D'après Dumbledore elles viennent de familles moldues.» Expliqua Sirius avant de se faire vivement interrompre par le vendeur.

«Ne dites pas de sottises Mr Black! Ces filles regorgent de magie! Même le plus piètre des sorciers pourrait sentir leur aura! Et on n'acquiert pas pareille aura au court d'une seule génération! C'est là l'aura de puissantes familles de sangs purs! En vérité je n'en ai vu de comparable que dans les familles Malfoy, Gaunt, Snape, Black, Potter, Longdubat, Weasley et Dumbledore! Alors ce n'est pas à moi que l'on viendra raconter qu'elles ne sont pas d'ascendance pure!» Répliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

«Si vous le dites! Bon, je suis là pour vous dire que ces jeunes filles sons des sorciers-mages et que de ce fait, les baguettes en bois ne pourront pas leur convenir! Je suis également venu, avec pour message, de la part de Dumbledore, que ces jeunes filles devaient avoir des baguettes faites sur mesure et aucune barrière ou rétracteur de magie! Cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses répercussions avec elles. » Expliqua posément le professeur.

«Oh! Bien, bien, bien! Attendez moi deux secondes, ce genre baguette nécessite des éléments spéciaux, je vais les chercher.»

L'homme, que Sirius leur avais décrit comme s'appelant Mr Ollivander, revint avec deux grandes boîtes. Il les ouvrit alors, dévoilant devant les yeux émerveillés des jeunes filles une panoplie folle de pierres précieuses et de métaux.

«Alors, les baguettes des sorciers-mages sont très spéciales! Celles des sorciers normaux sont faites en bois, c'est le conducteur, le cœur, ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la baguette, est chez eux des organes, crin ou griffes d'animaux magique. Ici, le conducteur et le cœur sont tous les deux composés d'une pierre précieuse et d'un métal. A la fin, on intègre une goutte de sang du possesseur de la baguette, celui-ci servira à faire le connecteur entre les différents matériaux. Voici 4 petits pots, mettez chacune dans un pot la pierre et le métal qui vous atirre le plus, ce sera pour le cœur de votre baguette.»

Les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent rapidement. Némésis pris tout de suite une améthyste et de l'or blanc. Ca allait tellement bien avec son collier et ça l'attirait comme un aimant. Suivant les mêmes pensées, Siana prit une Lapis-lazuli et de l'or d'ébène noir, Monica pris une topaze avec de l'argent sombre tandis qu'Ambre prenait une émeraude avec du platine. Toutes avaient inconsciemment choisie les mêmes matériaux que leur collier pour leurs cœurs. Le vendeur, qui eut tôt fait de le remarquer, établi mentalement des hypothèses troublantes par rapport à leurs choix, puis leur proposa une nouvelle panoplie, leur disant de prendre celles qui les attiraient le plus, pour leur conducteur de magie. Siana et Némésis prirent chacune ce que l'autre avait pris pour le cœur, et Ambre et Monica firent de même, faisant doubler la série de 'Bien, Bien' que le vendeur ne cessait de prononcer. Il leur pris ensuite quelques gouttes de leur sang, des mesures complètement farfelues aux yeux des filles et leur dit de revenir dans quelques heures, lorsqu'il aurait fini de confectionner ce qu'il appelait les 'Bijoux de sa carrière' en ajoutant que 'Après cela, je pourrai mourir heureux', ce à quoi les jeunes filles lui lancèrent des regards inquiets pour sa santé mentale.

Sirius les enjoignit ensuite à se rendre au Londres moldu. Ils sortirent tous par un bar sombre mais plutôt agréable de l'intérieur qui possédait une devanture miteuse appelé le 'Chaudron Baveur'. Le Londres moldu était bruyant, ternes, regorgeant de monde qui semblait enfermé dans leur propre bulle. Le contraste était assez saisissant! Et finalement, les jeunes filles préféraient sans aucun doutes l'ambiance du chemin Traverse, somme toute assez agréable et rafraîchissante avec les devantures de toutes les couleurs que possédait les magasins. Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand magasin (dont nous ne citerons pas le nom;D) et entrèrent, de suite les jeunes filles, à présent limite hystériques, se dirigèrent vers le rayon femme. Némésis attrapa le bras de Sirius.

«Vous allez tout de même pas rester en arrière! Vous venez! Vous donnez votre avis et vous essayez aussi au besoin, on risque de rester trèèèèèès longtemps!» Annonça-t-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Siana poussa un petit cri de contentement en remarquant que la couleur dominante était le noir, ce à quoi les trois autres jeunes filles firent pareil. Le noir était sans aucun doutes leur couleur de prédilection.

Ni une, ni deux, les jeunes filles commencèrent à arpenter les étalages de vêtements, prenant des tonnes pharaoniques de ceux-ci dans leur bras et allant les déposés dans quatre cabines l'une à côté de l'autre en lançant des 'Oh Sia'! Regarde ce haut! Je suis sûr que ça t'irait trop bien!' ou alors, ce qui avait le don de gêné un peu plus le pauvre professeur dont des idées pas très catholiques venaient se nichées dans sa tête 'Merde! Ils n'ont pas ma taille! Ca s'arrête au B dans cette couleur!'.

«Bon! Tu vas nous dire si ça donne ou pas!» Expliqua Siana au professeur, qui n'en menait plus très large vu tous les vêtements qu'il avait pu voir! «Attend, avant tu vas surveiller nos cabines! On va chercher tous les accessoires qui vont avec et … après on te fera un défilé!»

Les jeunes filles partirent rapidement et revinrent dix minutes plus tard, entrèrent rapidement dans leur cabine respective et se hâtèrent de se changer.

Sirius, de son siège, pouvait assister à un comique balais. Les vêtements volaient de ci, de là à grands renforts de cris genre 'Ca c'est fait pour toi, Amour!', 'Oh, essaie-le pour voir! C'est trop mimi!', 'Merde! Je trouve plus le sweet que j'avais pris! C'est l'une de vous qui l'a?' ou bien des 'Argh! Non mais qui a foutu cette horreur verte dans mes vêtements! Je ne porte pas de vert!' ou bien quelque 'Monica, Choupi et moi on t'as déjà dit qu'on ne mettrait pas de rose! Alors arrête de nous en foutre partout dans nos essayages! Je te préviens c'est toi qui les range!'

«Vous n'aviez pas parler d'un défiler les filles?» Questionna Sirius en rigolant alors que la plupart des mâles du magasin tournaient la tête vers les vêtements indiscutablement féminins qui volaient, nombre doublé au mot 'défiler'.

«Si! Mais là on regarde ce qui nous va ou pas! Alors tu patientes encore! Nul besoin d'être pressé tu vas y passé aussi!» Cria en réponse Némésis avant de reprendre. «Sia, c'est toi qui a prit la petite broche en forme de carré incrustée d'améthystes et de diamants dans le coffre?»

«Oui! Tu voulais que je la prenne! D'ailleurs tu l'avais mis dans un joli petit coffret avec plein d'autres broches!» Répondit celle-ci en lançant à Némésis un grand tissu noir. «J'en ai trouvé une longue!»

«Génial tu peux l'envoyer!» Demanda celle-ci en réceptionnant le tissu.

«Non, non! Je l'ai mis dans ton sac avec ta 'peluche'!» Cria Siana alors que Némésis la remerciait.

«Bon, les filles, moi je suis prête pour une première sortie!» Cria Monica alors qu'Ambre approuvait en criant elle aussi pour se faire entendre.

«Attendez! Je trouve plus le super pantalon taille basse que j'avais trouvé! Celui avec l'imprimé de fleurs grimpantes sur le côté!» Celui-ci vola vite fait de la cabine de Némésis à celle de Siana sur un 'Tu dois absolument me montrer où tu l'as trouvé ! Il ma va trop bien je veux le même!' de la propriétaire de ladite cabine.

Une minute après les filles sortirent, prenant la démarche des tops modèles, celle-ci étant assez exagérée même, mais cela avait le don de bien les faire rire. Par contre, le nombre, à présent assez conséquent d'hommes, eux ne riaient pas du tout. Sirius le premier. Elles savaient très bien se mettre à leur avantage sans en paraître vulgaire pour autant.

Monica avait une jupe lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, plissées comme elle les aimait et de couleur vert flash. Elle avait un haut prêt du corps avec des manches trois quart et de la même couleur. Ses chaussures, des ballerines blanches, lui donnaient une apparence tout à fait adorable, c'est par contre la ceinture très fine et en argent à laquelle pendaient quelques têtes de morts et quelques tous petits serpents qui fit frôler la crise cardiaque à leur professeur. Une Griffondor qui arborait fièrement des serpents! Du jamais vu! Le tout accompagné de superbe lunettes de soleil allant d'un dégradé vert sombre à un vert plus léger.

Ambre, pour sa part, fidèle à son habitude n'était vêtue que de noir. Avec un pantalon taille basse, noir délavé et un petit débardeur simple, avec quelques lacés de couleur rouge, courant sur ses flancs. Elle avait réussi à dénicher des mitaines en résille noire et les avaient mise à chaque main, se donnant un air plutôt Rock qu'elle adorait. Ses cheveux noirs méchés de rouge avaient été ramenés à l'aide d'une jolie pince sobre en un chignon lâche. Elle avait de jolies ballerines noires aux pieds, ce qui la fit faire une petite moue, n'étant pas vraiment habituée à porter ce genre de chaussures.

Siana portait son fameux pantalon en synthétique, taille basse, brodé de splendides plantes grimpantes rouges de la base de celui-ci jusqu'à la fin de sa cuisse droite. Elle portait avec cela un élégant pull avec les épaules dénudées, fait dans la même manière et qui était visiblement un ensemble avec le pantalon. Une délicate broderie, représentant une fleur de lys, rouge, recouvrait le dos du pull. De son pull dépassait les bretelles de son soutient, apparemment rouge lui aussi. Elle portait à son poignet droit une fine montre-bracelet en or qui était du plus grand raffinement. L'on pouvait deviner au vu des bouts pointus et des talons qui ressortaient dudit pantalon, qu'elle portait à nouveau une de ces paires de bottes dont elle était une grande fan.

Némésis avait mis un fin débardeur noir en synthétique, sans broderies, qui tombait assez bas. Permettant ainsi de voir légèrement le dessus de la lingerie blanche de son soutient. Ledit débardeur laissait voir la fin de son ventre, de par ce fait, on voyait très bien son tatouage en forme de panthère qui avait fait son apparition lorsqu'elle avait mis son collier, qui était situé au dessus de sa cuisse droite. Elle portait un style de jupe assez particulier mais néanmoins fort joli qui s'arrêtait au dessous de ses genoux, c'était un grand tissu de synthétique noir qu'elle attachait en deux endroits: d'abord juste à la même hauteur que son nombril, et ce à l'intérieur, grâce à un bouton. Et une demi dizaine de centimètres plus loin, elle avait attaché les deux morceau de tissu qui était l'un en face de l'autre à l'aide de la fameuse broche en forme de carrée incrustée d'améthystes et de diamants, faisant ainsi retombé les deux pans de tissu qui ondulaient gracieusement le long de sa cuisse droite. C'était là ses jupes préférées, car sans perdre du tout de leur féminité, elles permettaient une grande possibilité de mouvements, vu qu'elles n'étaient pas entièrement fermées et il y avait facile à accéder à la cuisse, là où elle accrochait le plus souvent ses poignards, sans que ça ne soit pas trop non plus, de manière à ce que sa jambe ne soit pas découverte à chaque enjambée. Elle portait d'élégantes chaussure noires mi sandale, mi escarpin et dont les liens s'arrêtaient à sa cheville. A son bras gauche, avait été disposée quelques bracelets simples passant par toutes les couleurs du mauve, accompagnés d'un ou deux autres bracelets en diamants.

«Vous êtes magnifiques les filles, ça vous va très bien!» Annonça Sirius alors que les jeunes filles lui firent d'impressionnants sourires avant de rentrer dans leur cabine réessayer d'autres tenues.

Elles passèrent plusieurs fois, plein de fois, Sirius crut bien ne pas en voir la fin. C'est quand elles avaient défilés en sous-vêtements qu'il avait cru ne plus pouvoir se maîtriser. Dailleurs la scène avait été comique. Les trois autres filles s'étaient d'abord liguées pour faire sortir Siana de sa cabine qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de quitter. Défiler en tenu devant plusieurs hommes ne la dérangeait pas mais en sous-vêtement c'était une autre histoire! Siana avait finalement acceptée de sortir si seul Sirius restait, les autres devant dégager. Bien entendu Némésis fit déguerpir les mateurs qui s'étaient attroupés devant leur cabine. Mais elle ne doutait pas, ainsi que Monica et Ambre, que les messieurs avaient du se trouver des cachettes pour pouvoir observer le spectacle sans être repéré. C'est donc au bout de plusieurs minutes que Siana avait fini par poindre le bout de son nez et après avoir fouillé des yeux les alentours, elle était sortie prudemment de sa cabine en petite tenue. Et c'est là que Sirius ne pu se retenir. Lui qui quelques secondes plutôt pouffait de rire fasse aux simagrées de l'aînée, il n'avait pu se maîtriser quand il les avait regarder pour de bon. Tout en étant toutes très jolies et plutôt bien faites, c'était Némésis qui, inconsciemment, mais sous l'œil vigilent de Siana, avait bien faillit pouvoir hurler au viol, en effet Sirius avait toujours eu un penchant à vouloir cajoler, il préférait donc les filles et les garçon de plus petite taille. Néanmoins ces perpétuels défilés avaient permis à Sirius à mieux les connaître, il pouvait à présent définir le style de chacune.

Monica portait beaucoup de débardeurs légers, des t-shirts amples et d'autres près du corps et quelques pulls avec les épaules nues, eux aussi près du corps et quelques chandails. Elle était visiblement une fan incontestée des petites jupes plissées dont elle en avait acheté de toutes les couleurs et les tailles. Elle avait également pris quelques pantalons, jeans plus précisément, tailles basses. Elle portait principalement du noir, du rouge sombre, du bleu sombre et du vert sombre, agrémenter de quelques tenues plus flash, parce que selon elle c'était assez kitch. Elle avait pris pour chaussures (Killis: souliers XD hein ma chérie!) énormément de convers, d'un peu tous les styles, et différentes et élégantes ballerines imprimée ou unie que lui avait conseillé Némésis. Niveau bijou, elle en avait assez peu, son collier avec la topaze quelques bracelets en tout et une bague. Ses sous-vêtements étaient des ensembles en coton ou en synthétique, toujours des shortys avec des soutiens-gorge, les deux étaient toujours imprimés de motifs assez divers et rigolos.

(Killis: je demandais à Caromadden comment elle les voulais ses sous-vêtements: Résultat? J'ai presque faillit mourir de rire lorsqu'elle m'a lâché ça: «Monica avait de super soutif en coton ou trônait des motifs de cerises sur un fond rose pale, des baleines aidait a soutenir la poitrine»! Franchement c'est la tête de son chéri que je me visionne très bien moi! MDR! Caro: Hey! Ne rit pas de moi! Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu voulais dire alors j ai trouver marrant la manière que je m imaginais les description... Moira: Et après on ose dire que je suis la plus déjantée du groupe! XDDD)

Ambre était toujours vêtue uniquement en noir avec une petite touche de rouge comme ses cheveux. Chandail, pulls, t-shirts, tops, débardeurs, jupes, pantalons et même robes, elle prenait tout pourvu que ce soit dans la couleur demandée. Ils étaient plutôt simple, n'aimant pas trop les motifs à part quand ceux-ci représentait des motifs tribales ou chinois, des tenues avec des lacets partout, et même avec de la dentelle, noir bien sur, mais à sa plus grande surprise elle avait craquer pour une robe toute blanche, une première pour elle, elle avait même pris une tenue totalement en cuir avec un corset et avait ri légèrement en disant qu'elle ressemblerait à une héroïne de série télé avec. Niveau chaussures c'était surtout des bottes et des bottines. Avec des hauts talons pour compenser sa petite taille, mais heureusement pour elle, elle savait très bien marcher avec. Quand à ses sous vêtements, elle avait pris comme Monica, des shorty et des soutiens gorges mais de couleur noir et rouge, toujours avec de la dentelle, elle disait que ça faisait plus classe. Elle avait même rigolé en demandant à ses sœurs si elle pouvait prendre un porte-jarretelles pour délirer comme à son habitude.

Siana portait, quand à elle, beaucoup de tops et débardeurs, voir quelques cache cœur, assez près du corps. Coton, soie, satin, et synthétique étaient ses matières de prédilection, le noir était la couleur dominante de ses vêtements avec le rouge sombre ou couleur sang. Elle portait également assez bien de mauve et rarement du blanc. Elle était plus pantalons taille basse car elle n'appréciait peu de porter des jupes. Elle mettait énormément de bottes et de bottines, dans un aspect esthétique et pratique, en effet il s'agissait là d'extrêmement bons lieux où cacher des poignards. Et elle s'était achetée un ensemble en cuir avec le manteau assorti et des petit gant d'été en cuir pour compléter le tout. La panoplie du parfait motard selon elle! D'ailleurs Sirius avait failli mourir étranglé après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il possédait une moto et qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou en lui faisant promettre qu'il l'emmènerait faire un tour. C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était une futur motarde hyper motivé. Niveau bijoux, elle avait sa jolie et fine montre, plus une autre montre noir qui faisait deux fois le tour du poignet et pouvait se porter en ras de cou, plusieurs bracelets, une bague et un ou deux colliers. Ses sous-vêtements, qui comme pour ses sœurs consistaient en des soutiens gorge et des shorty, étaient de la même couleur que le reste de ses vêtements dans un souci d'harmonie, soit rouge, noir, un peu de mauve et de blanc. De plus elle les prenait en coton ou en dentelle avec de joli fioriture, le plus souvent des petits nœuds papillons ou despetites pierreriescar elle trouvaient que ça les rendaient super mignon.

Némésis, portait énormément de voile qu'elle accrochait avec diverses broches. Elle en avait de toutes les longueurs, variant dans les seules couleurs qu'elle portait, à savoir, le noir en grande quantité, le mauve d'à peu près toutes les nuances, de temps en temps du rouge sang ou plus foncé et également pour quelques occasion et pour ses sous-vêtements, du blanc. Elle portait également pas mal de pantalons tailles basses et de jupes courtes et plissées. Dans les hauts, ce la allait du petit débardeur, au vêtement vraiment recherché, passant par les fins pulls en laine, les polos, les cols roulés, les pulls avec les épaules dénudées dont elle était fan, les dos nus, les t-shirts et les tuniques, en général le tout assez près du corps, elle avait même pris quelques corsets qu'elles trouvait très sexy sans l'être trop. Elle avait acheté plusieurs escarpins, mi escarpins mi sandale qui étaient ses chaussures favorites avec les ballerines, les bottes et les bottines dont elle ne s'était pas privée non plus. Niveau des bijoux, elle en avait pris plein en plus de ceux du coffres, notamment énormément de broches pour attacher ses jupes, des bracelets dans les matière or, argent, diamant, améthyste, lapis-lazuli et rubis, topaze parfois. Elle avait aussi acheté plusieurs collier et chaîne pour mettre son pendentif en améthyste. Pour ses sous-vêtements cela allait du tanga au shorty, en coton, dentelle mais jamais synthétique, pareil pour les soutiens gorge.

Elles allèrent payer tous leurs achats et refirent un dernier passage par les cabines pour changer leur tenue actuelle.

Monica en ressorti avec sa tenue verte flash du départ avec un petit sac en peluche qui avait la forme d'une bale doré avec des petites ailes qu'elle avait acheté au chemin de traverse, des lunettes de soleil dégradé d'un vert sombre à un plus léger. Elle avait un long manteau noir et doux à l'extérieur et vert sombre à l'intérieur, avec deux rangées de gros boutons et une énorme capuche qui, une fois déposée sur sa tête la faisait ressemblé aux elfes des comptes. Elle avait à la main une très grande quantité de sac, heureusement que Sirius leur avait réduit discrètement leurs achats, sinon elle serait sorti de là avec une 20ème de sacs supplémentaires.

Ambre avait voulu sortir avec sa tenue de cuir mais avait préféré renoncé vu le temps q'il faisait. Elle était finalement sortie avec une jupe plutôt courte malgré la saison, elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et était parfaitement noir. Elle avait opté pour un débardeur aussi noir qui ressemblait plus à un corset à la vue de ses nombreux lacés qui étaient présents, des lacés rouges bien entendus. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à mettre le manteau en cuir qu'elle avait trouvé. Il était extrêmement long et lui arrivait aux chevilles et n'était attaché que par deux sortes de lanières, une au niveau du coup, donnant l'impression de porter un collier et l'autre juste en dessous de sa poitrine. On pouvait voir son débardeur entre les deux et avait laissé quelques lacés pendre par-dessus sa veste. Elle avait mis une des paires de bottes qui lui arrivait jusqu'à genoux pour cacher un peu plus sa peau et surtout pour avoir chaud.

Elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et portait elle aussi de nombreux sacs en sifflotant.

Siana, elle, avait un très joli top rouge sang et un pantalon taille basse noir avec un dragon brodé dans la même couleur qui montait le long de ses deux jambes jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait de jolies bottines avec des talons modérés, son manteau qu'elle portait ouvert, très semblable à celui de sa petite sœur, était le long manteau en cuir noir style motard, c'est-à-dire qu'il lui arrivait pratiquement aux cheville et il claquait à chacun de ces pas à cause du vent. Elle avait de jolies lunettes noires remontées comme un serre-tête et sa montre noire mis en ras du cou. Le tout lui conférant un style racé et décontracté. Elle aussi portait plusieurs sacs supplémentaires à présent.

Némésis portait un élégant haut sans manches qui était assez près du corps et de couleur noir avec des cordons qui dépassaient sur les côtés qui eux étaient mauve foncés. Elle avait l'une de ses jupes lui arrivant en dessous des genoux, attachée par une broche en forme de serpent sertie de diamants et d'améthystes. Elle avait mis son pendentif dans cette même pierre à l'effigie de la première lettre de son prénom à une lanière de cuire attachée à ras de son cou. Elle portait des escarpins sandales noirs, laissant voir le tatouage qu'elle s'était fait à l'extérieur de sa cheville gauche lors de sa mauvaise passe. Elle portait un long manteau en cuir noir, avec des manches trois quart, qui avait été fait exprès pour ne pas être fermé. Des lunettes de soleil fumées du mauve foncé à quelque chose se rapprochant du rose mis, comme pour sa sœur, en serre-tête. Elle portait également plusieurs sacs, tout comme Sirius qui suivait derrière, enseveli.

Il passèrent un autre moment à chiner, achetant des décorations pour leur chambre, leur repaire aussi. Elles achetèrent aussi un PC portable pour elles quatre, elles trouveraient sans doute un moyen de l'utiliser, peu importe que Sirius disent que ce genre d'appareils ne fonctionnait pas. Le truc, c'est que presque tout pouvait être contourné dans ce monde, et cette règle ne ferait pas exception. Elle achetèrent aussi quantité de CDs, un MP3 chacune et une chaîne hi-fi pour leur chambre, travailler en musique avait toujours été quelque chose de bien plus agréable à leur sens!

«Bon, les filles! On va acheter vos uniformes côté sorcier puis on retourne chercher vos baguettes et on rentre en triple vitesse! J'en peux plus de traîner tous vos sacs de cours!» Leur dit Sirius alors qu'ils rentraient déjà dans le chaudron baveur. Chez Madame Guipure, elles ne prirent que le strict minimum en matière de robe sorcière, d'ailleurs, les modèles de l'école ne leur plaisant pas, elle demandèrent à se qu'on couse les blasons sur d'autres robes, aux manches bouffantes et complètement ouvertes sur le devant. Pour leurs uniformes, elles prirent ce qui était demandé tout en se questionnant déjà sur comment l'arranger à leur sauce. Ensuite elles retournèrent au magasin de Monsieur Ollivander.

«Bien, bien, bien!» S'exclama le vieil homme lorsqu'elles entrèrent. «J'ai fini votre commandes! Ce sont de véritables joyaux et comme demander il n'y a pas de barrières.» Expliqua l'homme en leur tendant quatre fines boîtes noires qu'elles ouvrirent fébrilement.

Némésis avait une somptueuse baguette de sûrement à peu près 25 centimètres, soit très petite, la baguette en elle-même était faite avec ses matières conductrices, c'est-à-dire en lapis-lazuli veiné d'or ébène, le manche, très finement ouvragé par des symbole runique était en or blanc et en améthyste uniquement à la base de la baguette, formant ainsi un fin pourtour, c'était les matières de son cœur.

Siana avait la même à peu de choses près. Sa baguette était en améthyste veinée d'or blanc et le manche était en or ébène avec un pourtour en lapis-lazuli à sa base. Des symboles runiques étaient également présents sur l'or ébène, mais ils étaient différents de ceux de Némésis.

Monica avait une baguette en émeraude veinée de platine, le manche étant fait d'un argent très sombre et sa base étant entourée d'un pourtour fait de topaze, d'autres symboles runiques parcouraient le métal du manche.

Ambre possédait, elle, à présent une baguette en topaze veinée de platine, un manche en argent sombre et un pourtour d'émeraude, des symboles, toujours différents de ceux des autres s'étalaient sur le manche de la baguette.

«Ces symboles,» Se mit à expliquer le vendeur. «Sont apparu lorsque j'ai rajouté la goutte de votre sang. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est!»

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, notant mentalement ce nouveau 'mystère' les concernant, payèrent et sortirent alors que Sirius poussait un véritable cri de bonheur.

«Génial! Attrapez mes bras en vitesse, on rentre!» Dit-il avec un empressement visible ce qui fit énormément rire les jeunes filles

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo°

Les filles et Sirius rigolaient bien en entrant dans le château.

«Je vous conseil d'aller déposer vos paquets et de vous rendre dans la grande salle, pour votre combat.» Déclara le professeur en reprenant son souffle, une main déposée sur l'épaule de Némésis qui riait tout autant. Monica eu un petit rire moqueur en imaginant les réactions à leur arrivée.

«Imaginez la tête du vieux sénile!» Dit elle en riant. « Il va tomber de haut!»

«Le pauvre!» Finirent les quatre jeunes filles en synchronisation.

Sirius eu un sourire et leurs fit un clin d'oeil avant de leur montrer le corridor pour qu elles se dépêchent, partant lui-même dans la salle des professeurs pour remettre la robe de l'école.

Siana et Némésis partirent en courant et Monica prit la main de Ambre et se mit à courir à son tour avec une Ambre qui suivait tant bien que mal tandis que les deux autres entraient à l'intérieur et déposaient précautionneusement leurs sacs et en enlevant leurs mentaux.

Elles firent ensuite sortirent leur familier en leur rendant leur aspect d'origine. Et leurs demandèrent mentalement de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à leur retour. Les familiers firent un peu la tête mais, au final, ils semblèrent accepter cette décision.

«Réalisez-vous les filles que nous avons vraiment TOUTES nos choses magiques dont nous avons besoin?» Leur dit Siana avec un sourire. «Plus quelques petits extras, des balais et des nouvelles fringues!» Dit-elle en flattant son phénix.

«Oui» répondit Némésis «et pour tout vous dire, j adore ! La magie a un attrait vraiment puissant et j'ai hâte d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et à pouvoir dire que nous sommes des sorcières accomplies!»

Monica tapa dans ses mains et le regard de ses sœurs se tourne vers elle avec une expression interrogative, il s'agissait là d'un moyen qu'elles avaient mis au point pour lorsqu'elle parlait de trop. C'était le signe qui voulait dire 'Tout le monde se tait et m'écoute!'

«Désolée de vous déranger» dit elle « mais je crois que vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que nous somme en retard pour nos combat de 10 minutes.Bref je vous suggère qu'on se grouille!» Annonça-t-elle tandis qu'Ambre pouffait de rire.

«Et alors? On se fait juste désirer comme à notre habitude!» Répondit-elle.

«Ambre vraiment! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me faire désirer c'est juste que j'ai hâte de combattre et de leur montrer de quoi on est capable! Alors, je propose d'y aller au pas de course» reprit Monica en secouant la tête. «La première arrivée à la grande salle!»

Les filles acquiescèrent et elles se refirent une course en courant le plus vite qu'il leur était possible.

Dans la grande Salle, un gros "Boum" suivit d'un cri de joie, interrompit le discours que Dumbledore faisait à propos des 4 jeunes filles qui allaient se battre et qui aurait sans doutes, par leur attitude, déclarer forfait.

«J'ai gagné» S'écrièrent Némésis et Monica en même temps, faisant se tourner vers elles plusieurs regards ahuris, notamment ceux des professeurs.

«Ah non ! Monica, pour une fois J'AI gagné !» Fit semblant de bouder Némésis en plissant exagérément les yeux, ne se rendant pas du tout compte que leur arrivée avait fait quelques changements dans la salle qui un peu plus tôt était silencieuse. A présent, les murmures effrénés résonnaient dans toute la salle, faisant bourdonner les oreilles.

Plusieurs jeunes filles s'offusquèrent de la manière dont leurs nouvelles camarades osaient venir en cours.

Les garçon, eux, étaient loin de s'en plaindre et lançaient des coups d'oeils appréciatifs aux jeunes filles sous le regard flamboyant de protection de l'aînée qui surveillait les attitudes de la salle avec méfiance. Certain leur lançait carrément des regards, pervers et lubriques, se récoltant immédiatement des regards du pur haine de la part se Siana qui les faisait vite détourner la tête.

En tournant la tête vers les professeurs, elle pu remarqué que le professeur Lupin la regardait fixement, la détaillant millimètres par millimètre, un léger sourire appréciateur flottant sur ses lèvres et le regard de plus en plus brilant, la faisant rougir et vite détourner le regard vers les autres profs. Un tout petit homme semblait lui, assez content qu'il y ait finalement le combat et n'arrêtait pas de crier aux élèves de se taire. Le professeur aux robes noires et aux cheveux de la même couleur, Snape leur avait dit Sirius, les observait toutes d'un regard scrutateur, Siana eut même le temps de le voir attarder son regard sur sa sœur Monica avant qu'il ne le détourne précipitamment en sentant le regard de l'aînée pesé sur lui. Sirius, qui était derrière elles, lui, bavait généreusement sur Némésis depuis l'épisode du défilé en petite tenue, elle ne s'en occupait donc plus. Le professeur qui avait refusé sa sœur, Monsieur Malfoy, était en train de gentiment déshabiller de ses yeux sa petite sœur, sa Choupi, alors qu'un tic, que Siana n'aurait su dire s'il était nerveux, appréciateur ou autre, faisait se relever spasmodiquement le coin droit de sa bouche dans une sorte de demi sourire fugace, non pas qu'il ne captait pas les regards menaçants de ses trois amies, mais il n'en avait cures. Némésis, une fois n'est pas coutumes, n'avait absolument pas remarqué le tableau qui se jouait.

Sirius, lui aussi un sourire franc aux lèvres, finit par calmer Némésis qui argumentait toujours avec Monica qui elle surveillait leur professeur blond.

«Hum, les filles? Vous avez tous les deux gagné» Rigola-t-il, se récoltant un regard faussement menaçant de la part de Némésis, ce qui n'eut le don que de faire redoubler le rire du professeur et de ses soeurs. «Pouvez-vous maintenant entrer dans la grande salle?» Demanda-t-il aimablement.

«Vous n'êtes qu'un traître, Monsieur Black! Vous auriez pu avouez que j'avais gagné!» Répliqua Némésis d'une voix partiellement froide, faisant encore plus sourire ledit professeur.

Ambre et Siana tombèrent par terre tellement elle riaient, la moue de Némésis était vraiment trop drôle, montrant un certain mécontentement, sans du tout égalé ses prestations de colère noires.

Némésis les prit par la main et les entraîna dans la grande salle, suivit du professeur Black et de Monica qui riaient sous cap.

«Nos concurrentes viennent finalement nous rejoindre» S'écria le directeur de l'école avec un sourcil levé, et visiblement pas content du tout. «J'espère que vous allez bien.» Rajouta-t-il, l'hypocrisie transparent dans toute son attitude, enfin, pour ce qui savait observer.

Némésis lui jeta un regard hautain. Elles, elles n'était pas du tout dupe et savaient parfaitement percer son masque, c'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne les appréciait pas.

«Apres une journée de magasinage? Vous voulez rire j espère? Comment voulez-vous que l'on aille mieux que merveilleusement bien après une telle journée de folie?»

La grande salle redevint silencieuse face aux paroles de la plus jeune soeur. Tout le monde pu entendre parfaitement les jumeaux Weasley dirent «Vous pariez quoi que les filles vont gagner ce combat?» Ouvrant une boîte pour recueillir l'argent desdits paris, faisant ainsi irrémédiablement pouffer Siana, qui prit note d'aller leur parler un jour.

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire, pendant que le directeur se raclait la gorge.

«Nous parlerons du duel après.» Dit-il alors que les jumeaux se remirent à rire.

«Mais on parlait de ce combat ci, monsieur.» Déclara l'un des deux rouquins avec un grand sourire.

Monica croisa ses bras, bientôt suivi par ses soeurs et se plaça aux côtés de Némésis qui arborait une petite moue moqueuse.

«Je vous avais bien dit, Directeur» Cracha-t-elle «que nous serions en pleine forme.» Déclara Monica en passant un bras autour des épaules de Némésis.

Ambre et Siana s'avancèrent a leurs tours. Siana entourant d'un de ses bras la taille de Némésis alors qu'Ambre faisait de même avec Monica.

«Pourquoi ne pas commencer le combat?» Conclurent-elles en parfaite synchronisation.

* * *

Killis : voici un bien bon chapitre! Le combat c'est difficile à écrire! Mais plus on en écrira et mieux on le fera :D! Bon alors? Ca vous a dit quoi tout ça ? Pour la suite? Quand ? Et bien, je suppose que nous devons être en train d'écrire la suite là, je nous vois bien en train d'écrire un nouveau titan avec toutes nos idées qu'on a eu! Hein Moïra et Caromadden ;D ! donc nous sommes le 26 juillet au jour où je vous note cette note (c'est subtile ça! ... Soyez indulgent! Je viens de finir d'enfin écrire tout le shopping! C'est compliqué mine de rien! Moïra: et moi je viens de finir de le corriger!) Donc pour la suite que je suppose nous sommes en train d'écrire à l'heure où vous lirez ceci (si ça se trouve on aura déjà entamer le 7! Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas du tout! Vu que on doit encore publier le 3 ... donc on a le temps d'écrire tout plein! ... Roooh j'ai mal à la tête maintenant! ;p) Il faut laisser des REVIEUUUUWS! Bon, toujours qu'avez-vous préférer ? Quel choses ou qui vous a particulièrement plu ici ? Dites moi tout! BIG BISOUS A VOUS ! 

A suivre ... Chapitre6 (Killis : en ce 26 juillet pas encore commencer ... Je vais faire une sieste j'ai vraiment mal là ;D)(Killis : salut je suis un rajout du 3 août et mon mal de tête me rechope ;D! Le chapitre 5 est fini depuis belle lurette en fait ! ... Mais soit! et en vérité il s'appelle le chapitre4 partie 3 soit le 6 celui-ci étant le 5èmemais encore une fois ... tant pis lol).

Moïra: Et n'oubliez pas! Minimum autant de review que le chapitre précédent, soit 19 review minimum pour avoir la suite! Nous sommes entrain d'écrire le 7. Et bientôt nous entamerons le 8. Nous laisserons minimum passer 4 jours avant de poster un autre chapitre. celà nous permet de nous avancer. Ziboux!


End file.
